


Soulmates

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, M/M, alec is a dork, magnus is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 75,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A soulmate AU in which you can hear your soulmate's thoughts.Alec heard more whispers and his heart fell into his stomach and he needed to do something. “I’m not afraid of you,” whispered Alec. Be gone, you foul fiend, said Alec to himself.Alec looked among his books and he started thinking. Luckily for him, he had a few books on exorcism, but he needed to know what he was dealing with. If it was a demon, then it would be quite tricky! Also, he would need holy water and where the fuck would he get some of that at a time like that. Ugh, he needed to make a run for it or the demon was going to get him. He could tell that it was getting angrier, because he could hear it grumbling and Alec started shaking.I’m not a demon, you moron, heard Alec clearly and he shrieked.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec heard his soulmate for the first time when he was 16 years old. He had many expectations of who it would be; he had been wishing to hear their voice for such a long time. At the age of 16, Alec knew that he liked boys, but he would still hide it. When he and Jace would talk about their soulmates and how they hoped that their soulmate's voice would be that of a cute and sweet girl, Alec's stomach always twisted, because that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted them to be sweet and cute... all of that, just not a _girl._ And Alec was just too afraid to voice that out loud to any of his friends of family.

Alec hoped that his soulmate was a boy... it would make sense, yes? Truth be told, he didn't know what he'd do if he would hear a girl on the other side. He didn't even know if boys could have other boys as their soulmates. He didn't really discuss things like that with his parents and he was too afraid and shy to ask anyone else, so he kind of had this perception that his soulmate would be a girl and he disliked that thought to the point that it gave him anxiety. He was terrified, mortified that on day he'd hear a girl answering back at him and he wouldn't know what to do.

Alec was in his room when it happened. He was silently reading his book, listening to a song and had a little smile on his face. Alec was a bookworm, because reading helped him unwind after long days at school. But then again, Alec also loved school and he was always a straight A student, something that his parents always boasted about. And his parents, they were... loving. Always there for him and yet, Alexander was too afraid to tell them how he really felt.

As he was reading a book, he heard something. It was like someone was talking, but not close to him. He heard a voice that was coming from somewhere else, so Alec thought that it was maybe neighbours – they were really loud family and their kids were always out there and playing in the backyard far too loud for Alec's liking. But Alec then went over to the window and looked outside to see any of the annoying kids, only to see that the streets were completely empty and he narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was Jace or Izzy? Maybe Max?

Alec didn't think of it too much, so he just shrugged and went back to his book. Just as he picked it up and was about to start reading, he heard something again. It was a sigh, but this time it sounded much closer and he snapped his eyes open, looking around and he shuddered, because there wasn't anyone there behind him. Was there a ghost in his room? What the hell was going on? The fact that it might be his soulmate that he was hearing didn't even cross his mind and he only freaked out more when he heard whispers. Someone was talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It was a demon!

“No, no, no, no be gone!” shrieked Alec and quickly hid behind his bed, slowly peeking up, but he still couldn’t see anyone in there. But, ghosts were smart, they didn’t show themselves to people! But what was their goal?! “Show yourself, coward!” yelled out Alec, trying to show the ghost that he wasn’t afraid at all and he slowly slid down behind the bed again and he then took in a deep breath. Ah, it looked like they were gone and _nope,_ there was more talking and Alec’s heart fell into his stomach and he needed to do something. “I’m not afraid of you,” whispered Alec. _Be gone, you foul fiend,_ said Alec to himself.

Alec looked among his books and he started thinking. Luckily for him, he had a few books on exorcism, but he needed to know what he was dealing with. If it was a demon, then it would be quite tricky! Also, he would need holy water and where the fuck would he get some of that at a time like that. Ugh, he needed to make a run for it or the demon was going to get him. He could tell that it was getting angrier, because he could hear it grumbling and Alec started shaking.

 _I’m not a demon, you moron,_ heard Alec clearly and he shrieked.

Where the hell did that come from again? Alec frowned and then he realised it; it was like someone was talking to him in his head! Oh, this was so freaky! Maybe it was aliens! They were coming to get him! They would come and drag him from his home to do some freaky experiments on him! Oh, no, now Alec was really shaking and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t scream, he didn’t want the demon – no, the alien get angry and he swallowed thickly.

_Oh, for the love of God, I’m not an alien either!_

**_Oh no?_** thought Alec back and then frowned. **_Then how can you explain you talking to my head? I’ve read the article, you know? I know how you crawl into our brains and – oh my! How did you get inside! It was that pizza I ate! I told Jace and Iz it looked strange. I knew it!_**

_Stop thinking so much, you’re giving me headache!_

**_Good! You should be gone, I’m not a very good host you know! You’ll be getting headaches all the time, you should just pack your things and be gone, you evil creature._ **

_Just let me explain-_

**_No, you should go and-_ **

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I’M YOUR SOULMATE, YOU IDIOT!_ Yelled someone in Alec’s head and Alec was catapulted onto his legs and he blinked a few times.

A soulmate! Oh, right! That made a lot more sense, actually! Alec blinked a few times and then felt his cheeks reddening. He had made a complete ass out of himself in front of his _soulmate!_ Alec internally screamed and he could hear the other giggling back! Oh, his giggle! _His!_ It was a he! It was a guy’s voice! Oh! Oh! Alec was shaking, because he couldn’t believe it and he needed a few moments to collect himself and he then sat back down, hugged his pillow and exhaled deeply.

**_I need to calm down._ **

_Yeah, you really have to, because my head is killing me,_ thought the other guy and Alec grinned. _And, well, yes, I’m indeed a guy, so-_

**_No, you don’t understand. I thought… I mean. Look. I need to somehow make you believe I’m actually a sane human being, right? So, listen, Soulmate! I always thought that my soulmate would be a girl and I was terrified, because I’m into guys and- I don’t know I’ll stop thinking now. My head hurts too._ **

_The name’s Magnus and you’re adorable,_ heard back Alec and he smiled. Magnus. Oh, how he liked that name. Alec wished he could know more, but it was kind of impossible. The way the soulmate magic worked was that destiny brought the two together in real life. As soon as you’d like to tell them more about yourself – other than the name – the magic would block it out. It was kind of cruel and Alec huffed. But still! He got a name! It was better than nothing and his name was everything. So amazing and his voice. Ah, his voice! _But it’s completely okay if you’re interested in guys. I mean I go both ways, but we can talk about it if you’d like. I mean coming out isn’t easy, I know._

**_Yes, it isn’t. I’m just… I’m just going to lie down now, okay? Because I can’t handle it-_ **

_What’s your name?_

**_Alec._ **

_Name suits you well, Soulmate!_

**_Your name is so amazing, Magnus! And your voice is my perfect voice, like you sound so… I mean… I can’t… I wish we could meet now and I would probably melt, I know it’s lame, but Magnus! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING AND I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!_ **

_Okay, you’re yelling again! Shh, keep it down. Calm down, breathe,_ was what Magnus said back and Alec heard a giggle and Alec was dead. _I wish destiny brings us together soon, Alec, because you’re too good to be true._

Alec let out a giggle and he then let out a muffled scream of happiness. Even though he couldn’t see Magnus nor he knew how he looked or where he lived… just knowing he existed, his soulmate, Alec was shaking and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was even tearing up. “Magnus,” he said and he loved the way his name sounded on his lips. Perfect.

**_I said your name out loud. It sounds heavenly._ **

_Alec, you need to stop being so adorable! I cannot handle it._

**_You’re so amazing._ **

_You don’t know me even._

**_Yes I do. I know your name is Magnus and that your voice is amazing and your giggles are cute and you’re perfect. Now shush and listen to me._ **

_Whatever you say, Alec. Whatever you say._

For their first encounter, it really was something. Alec spent a few more hours locked away in his room, just chatting with Magnus and he was in love, completely smitten. Their moment was interrupted when Maryse came to get Alec from his room as dinner was served. Alec didn’t tell anyone about Magnus – yet – but Izzy and Jace exchanged looks. Something was definitely going on!

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Alec, his soulmate, signed off, Magnus just spent around half an hour just laying in his bed, starring at the ceiling and was just internally squealing with happiness as he couldn't believe that _finally_ he had heard from his soulmate! At the age of 17, Magnus finally heard his soulmate for the first time and he was happily rolling around his bed now. He was all collected before when he was 'chatting' with Alec, but now that he couldn't hear him anymore, Magnus was having a breakdown right there in his room and he was grinning and giggled. Oh, he couldn't wait for them to meet in real life!

Alec sounded adorable. And to think he first thought he was a demon! Magnus was giggling again and he then just stuffed his face into the pillow and tried not to smile like an idiot, but it was impossible. He could still hear Alec's rambling in his head and he was just... _ah._ It was heaven, is what it was and he was happily biting into his lower lip as he slowly sat up onto his bed and then just hugged his pillow. He had so many questions... he wondered how Alec looked like, where he lived, his age, his interests, when could they meet and his mind was racing and he giggled. Alec really gave him quite the headache before, which was now in the process of going away, so he just closed his eyes and happily smiled again.

Oh, he couldn't wait to tell his friends about his Alec guy! They were going to be so jealous, because his Soulmate was perfect in every way, even though he tried to exorcise him. That was just so... at first Magnus found it annoying and quite insulting, but once he had gotten to actually speak with Alec, he didn't mind it anymore. He found it adorable and dorky. Magnus again sighed happily and then he bit his lower lip. He wondered when he'd get to hear from Alec again, because the connection wasn't everlasting; it went and it came. But it did get more stable and regular when the time of them meeting in real life was coming closer, so Magnus was on edge, heart beating with excitement.

Magnus hadn't even realised he'd been closed off in his room for more than three hours until there was a knock at the door and Magnus perked up when his mother opened up the door. ''Everything okay in there, sweetie?'' she asked softly and Magnus nodded. ''You've got a lot of homework today, huh? You've been in here for hours. Maybe take a little break and come get something to eat,'' she offered and Magnus slapped himself across the face.

''Shit, my homework!'' exclaimed Magnus and the woman crossed her arms.

''Then what were you doing in here all afternoon, young man?'' she asked and raised an eyebrow. Magnus felt his cheeks brightening and he perked up. Right! He needed to let his parents know about this Alec guy and he rubbed his palms together.

''Mom, I've been talking to _him,''_ squealed Magnus as he couldn't contain his happiness anymore, his voice so loud and high-pitched that it startled Asmodeus from the dining room as he was setting up the table for dinner and made him run up stairs. Thinking that something might be wrong, he quickly came to his son's aid, only to see their teenage son rolling in the bed again and just talking incoherently. Asmodeus looked at his wife and gently nudged her.

''Darling, what's up with our boy?'' whispered the man and the woman smiled.

''Well,'' said the woman and smiled brightly. ''It seems that our Magnus had finally heard from his soulmate,'' she announced and Asmodeus' jaw dropped, then he looked at Magnus and smiled, because _that_ was his reaction as well when he heard from his wife for the first time! Asmodeus' heart swell up and he was quickly sitting on the edge of Magnus' bed as he needed to know all of the details! Who it was, how did they sound and so on and on! He had been waiting for this day to happen; it was all leading up to this – their son's unending happiness!

“Magnus, tell me everything!” said Asmodeus and Magnus sat up, his mom standing there close to them and was just smiling. “What’s her… his name? Their name,” carried on Asmodeus and Magnus grinned.

“Alec, his name is Alec,” said Magnus happily and Asmodeus smiled. “Oh, dad, he is so cute and funny. Kind of dorky,” said Magnus and giggled. “I think I’ve startled him, because at first he though I was a ghost or a demon. He tried to exorcise me,” said Magnus and was laughing, Asmodeus narrowing his eyes, not appreciating someone calling his precious son a _demon._ “Oh and when he realised we’re actually soulmates, he- I just can’t, okay? He’s so adorable,” carried on Magnus and continued to talk about Alec later on at the table and all his parents did was smile and happily listen to his son. It’s been a while since they’ve last seen him this happy and it was truly a joy, Asmodeus’ taking his wife’s hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

Asmodeus was happy that his son also finally got to experience the kind of happiness he and his wife shared. Love was a beautiful thing indeed.

* * *

As quick as Magnus’ happiness came about finally hearing his soulmate, it was also quickly taken away from him, because it’s been almost a whole month and since then he hadn’t heard from Alec. While all of his friends and his parents told him that it was a completely normal thing, he was still moping around. And when the third week rolled by he was miserable, sitting in his room, staring blankly at the computer screen and he wanted to cry. He huffed and then crossed his arms on top of his chest – he should be writing his report, but all he could was stress and think about Alec and where he went. What if something happened? How about if the magic was wrong and they weren’t soulmates anymore. Yes, Magnus knew that that was impossible, but he was also desperate and he sighed sadly again and opened up the history book.

And Alec wasn’t in any better state either – he was missing his precious soulmate. Three weeks, it’s been three whole weeks and two days (yes, he was counting… of course he was!) since he had last spoken to Magnus. He didn’t tell anyone about him finding his soulmate, because he just wasn’t ready yet. But, he was slowly starting to be, it was a slow process and Magnus told him the last time that he could talk to him about coming out. Yet, he couldn’t talk to him about that, because he couldn’t contact Magnus no matter how much he tried.

Alec was laying on his bed, locked away in his room and he didn’t even feel like reading anymore; he was completely changed. Lovesick and sad and just… “I miss him so much,” whispered Alec and then slowly rolled onto his back. But he still liked remembering how Magnus’ voice sounded; it was warm, it made him feel all fuzzy inside and just listening to Magnus’ thoughts made him feel like he was in the world’s biggest and warmest hug ever. His eyes were closed as Magnus was with him; Alec was trying to create a picture of Magnus in his head, but the possibilities were endless and he was just smiling. He sighed and then his eyes slowly fluttered open again, looking up at the ceiling and that was when he saw _it._

Big, black and hairy. Spider. On the ceiling just above him and Alec’s heart stopped beating for a split second, only to start beating with the speed of light a few moments later and he let out a scream that wasn’t human when that thing moved and he covered his mouth with his hands and started looking around. “Mom, dad, help!” yelled out Alec and then remembered that they weren’t home. “Iz!” shrieked Alec, but then he remembered that he was home _alone_ and doom settled in within his chest as he didn’t know what to do, his head spinning and he was panicking. He couldn’t call anyone for help and he was laying there on his bed completely frozen, biting on his lips and he didn’t dare to look away from the spider. He had to have it under control, because he couldn’t risk it getting lost somewhere in his room. If that was the case, he was going to burn down the entire room and-

“It moved again,” shrieked Alec and felt himself tearing up. It wasn’t even funny, his phobia of spiders was real and wasn’t something to be laughing at. He needed some help. He needed Magnus! **_Magnus, please reply to me. I need you, Soulmate! I need you, because I’m going to die, oh no! It’s going to eat me alive, please help me! Magnus, please! I need you to be here for me if not I’ll die. Please, Magnus!_**

Magnus was on the second page of his history book when he heard something, someone… _Alec!_ Alec was calling out to him and Magnus smiled, because finally. He had been waiting for over three weeks and he missed him far too much. However, he frowned, because Alec sounded completely terrified and was calling out his name so desperately, making Magnus alarmed and he was feeling nervous when Alec mentioned dying and he quickly shook his head, dropping what he was doing and was quickly pacing around his room, because he couldn’t get Alec to calm down and listen to him.

 _Alec, hey, I hear you. Please, you need to calm down or I can’t help you like this,_ thought Magnus back, his heart speeding up. He was excited that Alec was there with him again, but also, he felt so helpless – he wanted to help Alec, but he didn’t know _how._ It was such a frustrating feeling and all he wanted was to protect his soulmate.

Alec smiled when he finally heard Magnus again and he wanted to be happy, he really did, but the fucker on the ceiling made it completely impossible. How rude, okay? **_Magnus, Magnus, oh thank God, finally! Magnus, you need to help me or I’ll really… it’s moving. Magnus, it’s crawling around, it’s moving. I can’t- please come and save me!_**

 _Alec, what the hell is going on? You’re all over the place, I can’t hear you properly. Please, I need you to calm down and explain it properly to me. Did someone harm you?_ Magnus was holding back his breath, terrified of what the answer might be.

 ** _It wants to harm me,_** thought Alec back and swallowed thickly.

_Oh, God. So you’re in danger?_

**_Yes! It’s life or death situation, Magnus!_ **

Magnus was really alarmed now and he looked at his phone. Should he call the police? But he didn’t know where Alec was nor did he know the exact situation. _Alec, call the police. Whatever it is, you-_

 ** _No, the police… Magnus, it’s not-_** thought Alec back and felt his cheeks reddening. Oh, crap, he made Magnus believe it was actually something serious. Well, it was, but… not that extent! And Magnus would probably just laugh at him when he’d tell him like the others did! Alec’s cheeks were red and he just bit into his lower lip.

_Tell me what’s going on, Alec? Go slow, okay?_

**_No, it’s all okay now. It’s better. I’ll be okay._ **

_Alec, you’re lying to me now, aren’t you? You were freaking out far too much before, so just tell me what it is. I’m your soulmate, remember? You can tell me everything, I want you to know that I’d never judge you, no matter what happens, yes?_

Alec was screaming inside, because Magnus was just so, so sweet and Alec was… a dork, basically. **_There’s something big, black and hairy in my room, Magnus. Just above my head and will eat me!_**

Magnus narrowed his eyes and then blinked a few times, realising it was probably just a spider. He felt relieved that it was nothing serious and he was about to laugh it off, but then he remembered how much Alec was freaking out, so he didn’t. Maybe his phobia was real and great and that was nothing to be laughed about. _It’s a spider? I totally get you, spiders are nasty. Not a fan of them too. Just try and slowly move away, okay?_

Alec smiled – Magnus didn’t judge him! Oh, thank the Lord! **_But-but I can’t. What if it lowers down on my head when I stand up and try to walk away? Also, I can’t just leave the crime of the scene, the fucker will run away and then I’ll be really fucked. I can’t be in my room knowing that a spider is spying on me. Then I’ll have to burn down the entire place! And I’m home alone!_**

Magnus was giggling softly, not because he was laughing at Alec and his fear, but because Alec was just so adorable. _Okay, you need to breathe. Soulmate, you must not give up on me – not until we meet each other. Yes?_

 ** _Okay! But I’m scared shitless. When we move in together, you’ll deal with the spiders,_** said Alec playfully as he tried not to think about the evil that lurked above him.

_You’ve got yourself a deal. Now here’s what you’ll do; you’ll go get a paper towel, put the little one on it and then gently place it outside the window and-_

**_You mean we’re NOT killing it?_ **

_Aw, no, it’s a living being._

**_But it’s evil!_ **

_It’s not evil,_ thought Magnus and then started cracking up. Alec was so cute!

**_I can’t get so close to it, I’ll die._ **

_Aw, you can do it. Show me how strong you are!_

**_Sorry to disappoint, but I am a coward._ **

_You’re adorable is what you are,_ thought Magnus again and Alec was flushing. _Now, you can do this, okay? You’ll be okay, it’s just a little spidey!_

After fifteen more minutes, Alec finally gathered enough courage and he nodded to himself. Okay, he was doing this. Magnus was beside him and with a lot of screaming, flailing of his arms and almost fainting, the spider was safe and sound, sitting outside the window and Alec was fanning himself. He was hot. Sweating. He was shaking and he almost died. But he didn’t! Woah!

**_It’s outside. It’s outside. I’m okay. I’m okay. I survived, somehow. I did it, Magnus. I DID THIS! I AM SO BRAVE! RIGHT?!_ **

_Oh yes! You are the bravest guy I’ve ever met,_ thought Magnus with a grin.

**_Is that supposed to be sarcasm?_ **

_Not at all,_ replied Magnus, who was now happily sitting in his room and hugging his knees, sitting on the floor and Alec was also on the floor, laying, soul leaving his body.

**_I am without a soul, Magnus._ **

_Dork._

**_Hey!_ **

_Adorable dork? I dig it, by the way,_ heard Alec and he beamed. _What are you up to now?_

**_I’m on the floor. Dead. So dead. You?_ **

_Smiling. So much, you’re seriously just too much for me,_ thought Magnus. _Calmed down?_

**_Kind of. Maybe. I don’t know._ **

_I told my parents about you, by the way,_ suddenly crossed Magnus’ mind and Alec could hear it. He was quickly sitting up and he was nervous again. _Alec?_

 ** _Oh! That’s cool?_** Replied Alec and felt kind of guilty. _**I haven’t told mine yet. I’m not ready. I’m sorry.**_

 _You have nothing to apologise for, Alec,_ thought Magnus with a smile. _It takes time, so don’t worry about it. As long as you’re fine with talking to me like this, it’s all I need for now. I mean I’ve missed you so much._

 ** _I missed you too,_** replied Alec and then pressed his lips. **_Hey, Magnus?_**

_Yes?_

**_How… how do you know you’re ready to… you know. Come out?_ **

_Oh,_ thought Magnus and then made a short pause. _Well, you just know, it feels right, you know?_ He then narrowed his eyes when he heard that Alec wasn’t thinking much – it was all just one jumble of whispers, meaning that Alec was thinking way too hard. _Alec. Relax. Just do it at your own pace, yes?_

 ** _Yes,_** finally thought Alec and rolled onto his side. **_You’re so understanding. You’re the best. How did you parents react when you came out? I’m sorry, if I’m prying too much, I-_**

 _Alec, it’s okay. I told you it’s okay to ask things. My parents were cool though,_ thought Magnus and grinned. _Should have seen them when I told them about you though. My dad was so emotional. He spent the whole evening tearing up,_ thought Magnus and Alec giggled. _He’s very extra, you see._

 ** _I would probably like him,_** thought Alec and smiled. **_He sounds funny._**

_Oh, yes… that he is._

**_I wish we could meet soon,_** crossed Alec’s mind and Magnus felt his heart getting heavy.

_Me too, but for now… this is okay, yes?_

**_Yes. But I wanna hug you._ **

Magnus’ heart was melting. _Close your eyes,_ whispered Magnus in his head and Alec did as he was told. _Now wrap your arms around yourself, but imagine it’s be hugging you,_ carried Magnus on and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. It was embarrassing, but he really wanted that ‘’hug’’. So he just closed his eyes and then did as he was told, imagining it was Magnus who was hugging him and honestly – _How is it?_

 ** _So warm,_** replied Alec back. **_And amazing._**

Magnus bit into his lower lip and just shook his head. _Same for me. I feel safe like this,_ replied Magnus, eyes fluttering shut as well and they spent the next few moments like this until suddenly someone barged inside of Alec’s room and Alec was quickly catapulted up. There stood a very confused Jace by the door.

“Dude, what are you-”

“Oh my God Jace, can’t you knock?!” shrieked Alec and threw a pillow at Jace. Jace took that as a sign and he quickly disappeared. Alec’s heart was beating fast. What if he would lose Magnus like the last time and he- **_Magnus?_**

_Still here, Darling._

**_Oh, thank God,_** muttered Alec and then hummed. **_So, um, how was your day?_**

_Oh, it was…_

And so their talk continued for a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for help Jen😘😘😘😍😍😍😍

“Okay, but the Universe is so unfair,” whined Magnus and looked at Raphael, his friend, who was now rubbing his temples and tried his best not to be rolling his eyes, but it was really impossible and he just rumbled something under his breath, but then he bit his tongue before he’d be able to say it out loud and offend Magnus - now offending Magnus was something that he didn’t want to do. Then his whining would triple, so he just gritted his teeth and continued nodding. “I mean, it’s so unfair,” whined Magnus and Raphael gave him a weak smile and a nod.

 

But it really _was_ unfair. It’s been a couple of weeks since he had last heard from Alec and was again a whiny mess. But the whole magic that came with finding soulmates was really cruel if you looked at it closely. No matter how many hints Magnus tried to drop Alec that he was from New York , that he was 17 and more, but nothing worked. All got blocked with the stupid magic and he just gritted his teeth. They couldn’t even exchange numbers - they tried, but failed. Ugh, the magic could go bite itself somewhere.

 

“I mean can you believe it, Raphi? It’s again been weeks since I’ve last heard from my soulmate and I just feel like dying,” whined the teen and looked at Raphael, who rolled his eyes as he couldn’t really suppress it anymore. This had been going on for days now and he really hoped that he could finally meet this Alec guy - if not, Magnus would end up driving all of them insane. He was whining to Cat and Ragnor too, but at least they could understand it better. The two were soulmates and they knew how frustrating it was not being able to get together. However, they also didn’t have to wait long - just two months after first communicating through the bond and they met!

 

At the start of the year, Catarina transferred to their high school and thus the soulmate bond between Catarina and Ragnor was complete. But at least Magnus had his soulmate; Raphael still didn't hear from his. In a way, he was happy because he really didn’t want to be going through what Magnus was currently. However, he was pretty sure that he, himself, wouldn’t turn into such a whiny mess. Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw that Ragnor wasn’t paying attention at all and he gave him an offended look, crossing his arms.

 

“Have you been even listening to me?” grumbled Magnus.

 

“Unfortunately,” whined Raphael and Magnus pressed his lips together. “Look, man, I’m really happy that you’ve found your soulmate and I can feel your pain about missing him, but at least you know that you have a soulmate,” said Raphael with a little voice and he bowed his head down, feeling his shoulder slumping down and he just pressed his lips together. “What if there’s no one out there for me?” asked the younger teen then and Magnus wanted to slap himself; he was selfish and whiny and he didn’t even consider Raphael’s feelings!

 

“Aw, Raphi, I’m sorry,” said Magnus softly and Raphael quickly shook the sadness off, his usual grumpy exterior back, but Mangus knew that Raphael really was kind of hurting. Maybe sad? But he was a year younger after all, so it was all okay. He’d meet his own soulmate eventually! “That was a bit selfish of me, huh?” he then carried on the conversation with himself and then rubbed the back of his neck. “You’ll soon get to hear from yours, okay?” asked Magnus and Raphael only nodded in silence and Magnus then gave him a little smile, gently patting his back and Raphael slowly gave him a little smile - Magnus had always been like an older brother to him. Raphael looked up to him in many ways; not that he’d admit that out loud if he was asked.

 

“It’s okay,” said Raphael in the end and then just shrugged it off, trying not to dwell on it too much as he pressed his lips together. “So, you promised me you’d help me with this, yes?” asked Raphael when he finally remembered why the two of them met that day. Big exam was coming up and Raphael didn’t like Math very much. Luckily for them both, Magnus was quite the Math genius and he promised to help him out, like per usual. Raphael opened up the book and then wrinkled his nose when he saw all of those numbers. Suddenly Mangus’ whining didn’t seem that annoying anymore. Was it too late to back down now? Maybe he could-

 

“Oh, this,” said Magnus happily and rubbed his hands together when he saw what he’d be helping Raphael with. “This is actually quite fun when you… now why are you rolling your eyes? Math is fun,” said Magnus and pressed his hands on top of his sides, giving Raphael a look of disapproval. Raphael groaned and then just straightened himself up.

 

“Oh, yes, it’s so much… _fun,_ ” he said and then just already felt a headache coming up as Mangus opened up the other textbook and tried to explain to his friend the Math problems. As he was tutoring Raphael, something popped into his mind - a way that would maybe help him break through that stupid soulmate magical block that didn’t allow soulmates exchanging too many personal information about each other? For example, how easy would it be if Alec would know his phone number? Then all it would take would be a simple phone call, texting and then they could meet up for real!

 

Magnus’ heart was hammering fast and he felt excitement bubbling up within him. So, if straightforward wasn’t the way, then he’d have to cheat the system - somehow! Magnus was a smart guy, so maybe if he got to tell Alec his phone number in secret _code_ as in Mathematical problems. The result of each problem would be one digit of his phone number and then! Oh, Magnus was beyond excited then! This was going to be amazing! And Alec said that he was a straight A student, so this shouldn’t be too hard. Cracking the code was going to be so much fun!

 

Or better yet!

 

Magnus knew that Alec loved literature and books too! So, how about if he would combine both of them together? Just Math seemed a bit too easy, but if he mixed it up a little bit, he’d have Alec working for it and he chuckled. Oh, okay, this was happening and all that was missing now was Alec! Hopefully he’d hear from him again soon!

 

* * *

 

“Oh, this song is beautiful,” muttered Alec. He was in his room, his headphones in and was listening to a few songs that Magnus had recommended to him. He had given him quite the list the last time that they talked. Currently he was with Ruelle’s I Get To Love You and it was speaking to him at some many levels. Magnus had recommended the songs two weeks ago and now he was _obsessed_. His soulmate had such an amazing taste in music and he felt himself tearing up, because there were parts and bits of the song and lyrics that spoke to him on another level. While, yes, he was still a teen, but he had been wanting to meet his soulmate for such a long time. He’d imagine his voice way before his bond with Magnus was active and he was just… well! Tears were in his eyes!

 

“ _I prayed for you, before I called you mine,_ ” was the part that spoke to him the most and as he replayed the song for the 10th time in a row that day, Alec’s hand was over his chest and he just closed his eyes. “Yes, yes I did pray for him,” whispered Alec and then just hummed along, emotional all over again. This song was just… _them._ And, no, it didn’t matter that they haven’t met each other yet. And that they’ve only spoken to each other _twice._ None of that mattered to Alec at the moment as he was already planning their wedding in his head and-!

 

“This will totally be our wedding song!” shrieked Alec and then clasped his hands together. Alec’s heart made a little jump as he was already seeing himself walking down the aisle and then Magnus would come after him and they would say their wedding vows and then they would _kiss!_ Alec started fanning himself and his face flushed as he had a dopey smile on his face. Suddenly he heard a snicker behind and he quickly turned around, jaw dropping when he saw Izzy, his twin sister, standing by the door. “Iz! What are you-”

 

“Whose wedding song, Alec?” asked Izzy and grinned. Alec quickly deflated and he just looked away. Izzy immediately regretted asking so forwardly, because she _knew._ She knew all about Alec’s worries. He hadn’t told her, but she just knew and she wanted to slap herself mentally. “No, hey, it’s okay. Alec?”

 

“Why can’t I have some privacy in this house?” whined Alec and then just closed his laptop.

 

“I’m sorry, I just came to see if you borrowed my comb,” said Izzy.

 

“No, of course it wasn’t me. Go ask Jace, he’s the one who spends hours in front of the mirror obsessing over his hair,” said Alec and then shook his head and Izzy giggled.

 

“Point taken,” she said softly and then silence fell between them. Alec looked up when he saw that Izzy closed the door, but stayed in the room with him and he cocked his head to the side. Um, okay? “Alec,” she said softly and Alec arched an eyebrow. “You know you can tell me everything, right?” asked Izzy and Alec slowly nodded. “And what I’m about to ask… if you don’t want to reply, you don’t have to, but just this past month you’ve changed… you seem happier. Have you, um, maybe heard from your Soulmate?” asked Izzy and Alec blinked a few times.

 

Usually, Alec would freak out. Or start trying to change the topic of conversation - basically everything just so that he’d get out of the situation. But not this time and he hummed. _Odd._ Oh, maybe this was what Magnus meant by being ready? He thought about having this conversation with Jace or his parents and his stomach fell, but with Izzy, he just… smiled. “Yes,” was all that Alec said and Izzy squealed in excitement.

 

“That is so exciting,” said the girl, but didn’t want to ask too much. “I’m so happy for you,” she then added, but Alec wasn’t done yet. Oh, no! He decided, right there and then, that he needed to tell Izzy everything as he had been keeping this inside for more than a month now and he needed to tell someone about this magical guy by the name of Magnus. _He had to. It was the law!_ He didn’t make the rules!

 

“His name is Magnus,” said Alec slowly and he felt his heart beating faster, Izzy smiling and she nodded. Izzy didn’t ask as she allowed Alec to take his time and tell him at his own pace. His hands were shaking a little bit, but the smile on Izzy’s face told him that he could continue and he rubbed his palms together. “Oh, Iz, you better sit down, because there’s so much I need to tell you,” said Alec and then dragged Izzy over to his bed, the girl giggling and then she nodded.

 

“Okay, lay it all on me, big brother,” said Izzy and Alec was buzzing with excitement.

 

“Okay, right! So, his name is Magnus and he is really amazing,” said Alec. “Oh, and he is so sweet and caring. _And_ funny!” carried Alec on. “At first I thought he was a ghost or a demon, because the way I started hearing him it was all jumbled up and really weird and scary, but then! It turned out he was my soulmate, Iz!” rambled Alec. “And talking with Magnus is so much fun, I cannot believe it. He makes me smile so much and I can’t wait to meet him in real life. Not to mention he is so brave!” said Alec.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, yes. And his bravery is rubbing off on me! He is channeling his bravery through our soulmate bond and he sent me brave brain waves,” explained Alec, all serious and Izzy started cracking up. “It’s _true._ With his help I managed to get rid of a spider all on my own when I was home alone and I didn’t even kill it. Put it on a paper towel and tossed it out. All by myself,” said Alec and patted himself on his shoulder.

 

“No way!” said Izzy and then frowned. “He’s a miracle worker, is what this Mangus is!” said Izzy and Alec grinned, nodding happily.

 

“Oh yes. And then he gave me virtual hug,” said Alec and just threw himself back onto his bed and Isabelle was only smiling, because she had never seen her brother this happy and happy looked awesome on Alec. She couldn’t wait to meet her own soulmate as she happily sighed as she listened to Alec’s rambling.

 

* * *

 

 _Alec?_ heard Alec after a few more days passing by and Alec was almost catapulted onto his legs. He was in the middle of the class when he suddenly heard Magnus and he felt his cheeks heating up, looking around and then just slid down the chair, pretending to be taking notes, but when in reality Magnus was literally on… _in_ his mind and Alec beamed.

 

 **_Soulmate, finally! Missed you so much!! Again almost three weeks this is so unfair Mangus! But well, it’s all okay now, because you’re here and I am all happy and I am no longer sad and lonely,_ ** rambled Alec and Magnus smiled. **_So, um, what’s up? Anything happened? Tell me what’s new, Soulmate?_ **

 

_Oh, not much! Just very busy with school, but it’s all going quite well. And you, Alec?_

 

**_Well! There’s so much to tell!_ **

 

_Tell me more, tell me more._

 

 **_Really?_ ** asked Alec kind of sarcastically and he heard Magnus’ giggle. **_Okay! So! I told my twin about you._**

 

_So, how did she take the news?_

 

 **_She was so super excited, Magnus. She really is the best sister in the world,_ ** said Alec and then made a little pause. **_It was just like you said - it felt right! And I just went ahead and told her all about you! I’m not ready to tell the others, but-_ **

 

 _I’m so proud of you, Alec! Yes, one step at a time, don’t force it,_ heard Alec back and he was smiling all the way up to his ears. _See, you’re so brave._

 

**_It’s your brave brain waves you send me!_ **

 

_Dork!_

 

**_Yes! Oh, oh, oh! Also! I listened to Ruelle and I have an announcement!_ **

 

 _An announcement?_ thought Magnus and cracked up. As he was also in the middle of the class it was kind of hard trying to remain a straight face with Alec yelling such adorable things into his mind.

 

**_I have picked out our wedding song. It is I get to love you_ **

 

_I get to love you._

 

They thought that in unison and Alec choked, Magnus smiled.

 

**_Magnus!_ **

 

_Yes, Angel?_

 

**_We think the same!_ **

 

 _Oh, yes!_ thought Magnus and then smiled. _Alec, do you like riddles?_

 

Alec perked up. **_Riddles? Yes, I do like them. Why?_ **

 

_Good, because I have one for you and if you crack the code you’ll… know me better._

 

Alec was shaking. Oh, right it made sense! If they talked in codes, then they could maybe trick the whole universe and Alec grinned. **_Okay! I’m ready! What’s the code?_ **

 

_BAD FIG  DAD_

 

**_Big dad fig, what even, Magnus-_ **

 

_No keep it in that order, you-_

 

**_I don’t like figs._ **

 

_That’s not the point, Alec, focus!_

 

**_Well you did say a bad fig, so-_ **

 

_Alec, FOCUS!_

 

**_Alec will focus soon, but I can’t… what do you want me to do with this?_ **

 

_Alec, you’re smart, you can figure it out. Ah, crap, gotta go, period’s over._

 

And Magnus logged off.

 

And Alec was left alone with a… bad fig and a… dad?

 

**_What?!_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

''Bad fig, bad fig,'' was Alec muttering to himself. He was in the living room; he was in the middle of his chores for the day – sweeping up the house and while he was on it, he was also muttering Magnus' code to himself. He's been on it for a whole week and he still didn't know what the hell that was supposed to mean. Was it a place? Somewhere bad figs grew? How the hell Alec was supposed to figure that out then. Also, there was a dad in there so... was that a place where Magnus' dad lived at? Alec was so confused, but he was determined to crack the code anyway and he then sighed. He _had_ to – he wanted to know Magnus better and was prepared to do anything and _everything,_ humming to himself and then he leaned up against the broom, tapping his lower lip with his finger.

''Fig... a fig, what is a fig supposed to represent?'' asked Alec, talking to himself again and he then pressed his lips together. Alec loved books, he was a bookworm, so he knew that certain words could have more than one meaning. Or they could be a metaphor for something else, but he had never heard that a fig could have more than one meaning. A fig was yuck, so maybe it represented something unpleasant. It was an evil fruit is what it was! But, what if Magnus liked figs? Then maybe it didn't represent something evil, but... he said a _bad_ fig.

Alec gave himself quite the headache as he was thinking too hard and he clicked with his tongue. Ugh, he was usually very good with riddles, but this one was... oh, Magnus gave him quite the challenge. He liked that – he made him work for it and Alec grinned, but was also pouting. While it was fun thinking about Magnus' weird riddle, he also felt kind of annoyed with himself that he couldn't figure it out on his own as quick as usual. And he was quite competitive, but it looked like he finally had an equal match! Magnus was a genius too and Alec then rubbed his palms together. Oh, he was going to show it to his Soulmate that he was a genius too!

As he was done with cleaning up around the house, he hurried into the living room where they had a big bookcase and went to grab the big dictionary, because he needed to do some research. Who knew, maybe he'd find something in there! So, he nestled himself onto the couch, went to grab himself a cup of milk and then started reading – oh this was going to be so much fun! He was finally going to crack the code, or so he thought! Bu it wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be!

''Definition of a fig, let's see,'' said Alec and then pressed his lips together. _''An oblong or pear-shaped syconium fruit of a tree (genus Ficus) of the mulberry family_ ,'' read Alec and then rolled his eyes. Well, no _duh._ He knew that! But he still continued reading. ''Definition b: _a tree bearing figs: a ficus tree,_ '' read Alec and whined, throwing his head back and he just rolled his eyes again. Yes, he knew what a fig tree was, thank you very much! ''Oh how about this: _a worthless trifle : the least bit doesn't care a fig,''_ read Alec and then frowned. ''Yes, but this wouldn't make any sense, why-'' he said and then just decided to give up, there was nothing in there that could be of use.

Maybe it wasn't any hidden meaning behind the words? Alec narrowed his eyes and then started thinking in another direction. Maybe it was something else – it had to be! And he was going to find out! He quickly placed the dictionary back, went to grab a paper and a pen and decided to try it again, in a bit different approach. All of the three words consisted of three letter.

3 x 3 = 9 ?

No that also didn't make much sense. What is a 9?

3 + 3 = 6

3 / 3 = 1

3 – 3 = 0

9 – 6 – 1 – 0

Was it an address? It couldn't be a phone number, there were too little numbers. But maybe an address or number of an area that Magnus lived in. But how would he know what order would it be correct it? Well, he could always try out all of the possibilities and then Google the results! Oh, yes he could do that! But even so, he was still a number short and-

''Ugh, this is useless, I'll never figure this out,'' whined Alec and then pouted. “No, no, I have to,” said Alec and then just thinking about meeting Magnus in person gave him enough motivation that he kept on trying and he then gummed again. Okay, maybe it was abbreviation for something? So he wrote the words again.

BAD FIG DAD

“Hmm,” hummed Alec and then started chewing on the other side of the pencil as he was thinking again. “B-A-D-F-I-G-D-A-D,” he said and then shook his head, crossing out this possibility. Okay, but what could it be. “Think, Alec, _think,_ ” muttered Alec to himself and then rubbed his forehead as his head started hurting again and he whined, feeling sorry for himself. Why couldn’t he crack this code? What wasn’t he seeing? Alec had a pout on his face when suddenly the front door slammed open and Alec was catapulted onto his legs when he heard Jace, quickly scrunching up the piece of paper stuffing it into his pocket and he stood up.

“Alec!” hollered Jace and Alec smiled – someone was excited! “You’ll never believe what happened. Oh, man today is a good day. What a perfect day it is,” said Jace. He was speaking fast and he was beyond excited, his good mood rubbing off on Alec as well.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, tell me!” said Alec and smiled, Jace placing his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and then he lightly shook his brother, Alec arching an eyebrow.

“I’ve heard _her,_ ” said Jace and he started shaking. “Alec! I’ve heard from my soulmate,” said Jace and Alec felt his heart beating much faster, feeling nervous that Jace would ask him about his own soulmate, but luckily for him, Jace was too excited to think about that – he was too focused on himself and for once Alec didn’t mind it. Besides, he should be! This was a big day and Alec happily grinned. Oh, that was wonderful news, Jace also had a soulmate!

“That’s wonderful!” said Alec happily.

“I know right?” asked Jace, all too excited to keep his giddiness under control. Jace dragged Alec back to the couch, where he told him everything that he knew about his soulmate, Clary, so far and Alec was happily nodding as he listened. He was kind of listening, but also, still kind of trying to solve the ‘’puzzle’’.

* * *

“Ugh I can’t believe he still didn’t figure it out,” whined Magnus. He was in the cafeteria with Catarina and Ragnor, the phone on the table and the other two looked at each other and grinned. Magnus pouted and whined again. This was so, so unfair. To him it seemed like an easy riddle to solve – the number of the letters should give Alec his phone number. But it seemed that it wasn’t as obvious to the other one as it was to him, so he was kind of bummed out. And he again hadn’t heard from Alec in over a week, so he was just feeling sorry for himself and he pressed his lips together when he saw Catarina and Ragnor sitting on the opposite site of the table.

“Figure out what?” asked Ragnor, his mouth full of food and Magnus wrinkled his nose.

“I gave Alec my phone number, I told you,” whined Magnus and then looked at Catarina, who nodded. Yes, he had told them, so she gently smacked her boyfriend across his shoulder and Ragnor whined. What? Maybe he wasn’t the best listener, okay? But in his defence- “Ugh, whatever,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes at Ragnor, then going back to Catarina, because it seemed she was the only one who was willing to put up with his whining lately. “Cat, what should I do?” asked Magnus sadly and Catarina gave him a little smile.

“Well, just the fact that you somehow managed to trick the system by giving him your phone number under a riddle is impressive enough,” said Catarina and then rubbed the back of her neck. “But honestly, I don’t know. You just kind of have to wait it out, you know?” she asked and Magnus whined again. All of this waiting sucked and he was officially sick of it. “Aw, cheer up Magnus, you’ll meet each other soon. You’ll see,” said Catarina and gave her friend a bright smile.

“Easy for you to say, you met Ragnor in less than two months,” said Magnus and suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore. “It’s been almost three months since I’ve first heard from Alec and we still-” he said and just buried his face in his palms. It sometimes took people _years_ to meet each other in real lives and that made Magnus shudder when worry. No, he couldn’t wait for _years,_ which probably wouldn’t happen, but still! There was the possibility and he just- “What if it takes us years to meet up?” whined Magnus again and Catarina gave him a little smile.

“I _won’t,_ ” said Catarina and Magnus whined, slowly sliding down his chair.

“You can’t know that,” said Magnus and then ducked his head down. “Maybe the next time we hear from each other I can give him more hints about who I am and where I live and things like this,” said Magnus and then hummed. “But I need to be prepared better, because this time it clearly didn’t work,” said Magnus and just locked his phone. He was making himself crazy with checking up on it almost every minute and he just gave into his despair. “Waiting sucks,” said Magnus out loud and Ragnor had to agree.

“I know, man, it took us only two months,” said Ragnor and looked at Catarina. “And it’s been hell for me, so I can’t even imagine how hard this must be on you,” said Ragnor and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be a pep talk? Or just him pointing out the obvious. Either way, Magnus was back in his sulking mood and he just kept on feeling sorry for himself. There he was, one big pile of sadness, sitting in the middle of the school’s cafeteria and no one even cared. Well, his friends cared! Magnus knew that, but the Universe was oblivious to his pain.

“Whining again, are we?” asked a voice and Magnus perked up when he saw Raphael and he cleared his throat. Magnus quickly collected himself and he smiled, making room for Raphael to sit next to them. He had learned his lesson the last time – he wasn’t going to be that whiny in front of Raphael, so he just decided to change the topic of conversation.

“Just a little bit,” said Magnus, making Catarina and Ragnor exchanging looks. _A little bit?_ Well, that was an understatement. “But enough with that, tell us the good news,” said Magnus. “About the test, how did it go?” asked Magnus as Raphael had just gotten the results of the previous Math test he tutored him for and Raphael smiled happily.

“I got a C+,” announced Raphael happily. “Almost a B, I can’t believe it,” he carried on and Magnus proudly smiled. “You really are a miracle worked, Magnus,” said Raphael, who was out of his usual grumpy mood. He was smiling a lot more lately, too. Magnus had to wonder if that was because of good grades, or-

“But of course,” said Magnus and raised his head up, proud of himself. “Did you ever doubt my tutoring abilities?” asked Magnus and Raphael only rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t have given Magnus too many compliments as his ego would inflate just like that and for the rest of the lunch, Magnus just kept bragging about how amazing he was.

* * *

“A big fig?” asked Aline and looked at Alec. The two of them were on the way to their science club. Ah, yes, Alec was a part of the school’s science club, which didn’t really consist of many members, but he made a lot of friends in there, among them being Aline, which was one of his best friends. As Alec was completely confused with Magnus’ code, he decided to ask his friends in the club if they could help him out. He was _desperate_ and he needed all the help he could get. Aline was holding him by his forearm as they walked to the classroom and she was loudly thinking.

“No, a bad fig,” said Alec and then Aline narrowed her eyes.

“Where did you get this riddle again?” asked Aline and Alec only pressed his lips together and shrugged. He knew that he could tell Aline about Magnus – her soulmate was a girl, who was a year older than them, Helen Blackthorn and the two of them had met fairly quickly after Alec remembered Aline telling him about hearing her soulmate for the first time. And she was honestly so lucky. But he wasn’t jealous, he was happy for them – they were really happy and he huffed under his breath.

“Doesn’t matter,” said Alec and Aline narrowed her eyes. There had to be something he wasn’t telling her, but it looked like he wanted for it to stay a secret, so she didn’t pry into it too much. “It’s just… I can’t crack it down. Bad fig dad,” said Alec and then hummed.

“Well, it could be anything, really,” said Aline and then shrugged. “I’d need more details.”

“That’s all I know,” muttered Alec, which was a lie. He wanted to tell Aline, because… well! She was his friend and he didn’t get that feeling of dread when it came to her – the way he did about telling his parents, for example. So maybe he could tell them? His friends would understand and would never really judge him!

“Okay,” said Aline and smiled when she saw Helen in the classroom when they finally realised. “I’ll ask Helen – she isn’t called brains and beauty for nothing,” said Aline as she released Alec’s arm and waltzed over to her girlfriend. Alec smiled and waved to Helen, clasping his hands together as he stepped closer. “Babe, we need you, it’s an emergency,” said Aline and Helen happily pressed her lips on top of Aline’s and then arched an eyebrow.

“An emergency?” asked Helen. “Well, I always have time for you,” she said with a wink and Aline shook her head.

“It’s about Alec,” said Aline and Helen looked at the other teen and then nodded again. ”It’s a riddle.”

“Oh, riddles are fun,” said Helen.

“This one is about figs,” said Aline and Helen raised an eyebrow. “What was it again?” asked Aline and Alec felt his cheeks reddening a bit. Ah, yes, the code was a bit- seriously, what the hell, Magnus? Unfortunately he wasn’t there to reply, so Alec was all on his own.

“Bad fig dad,” whispered Alec.

“Figs aren’t bad,” suddenly said a voice behind them and Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest when he saw Underhill sitting at the back. Fortunately, he heard all of it and he came closer. “Hey, I wanna help too,” he then whined when he saw the look on Alec’s face and in the end, the younger teen nodded. Well, he’d need all the help he could get and Underhill was a very close friend.

“Alright,” said Alec. “And for the record: figs are evil,” said Alec, wrinkled his nose and Underhill started cracking up. Alec felt his heart hammering a little bit, but since it was only them in the room, maybe this would be a good opportunity to tell them about Magnus? He was kind of dying to! Still, he didn’t want someone coming inside of the classroom, so he closed the door and dragged one of the desks in front of the door.

“Alec, what are you doing?” asked Aline.

“Securing the perimeter,” announced Alec. “I have something to tell you all!” he then said and the other three looked at each other. “It’s regarding the code – you kind of need more context, I realise, but this needs to be done in private,” said Alec and Underhill started laughing.

“What? Are you working for spies?”

“Theo, _focus!_ ” whined Alec. “It’s actually about my… _soulmate,_ ” said Alec and the three finally went quiet, stopped laughing and their eyes were on Alec as he was sweating, walking up and down. Helen and Aline looked at each other, Aline nudging Helen to say something as Alec looked rather nervous? For what, it was beyond them. Finding a soulmate was a good thing so…?

“That’s amazing!” said Helen happily and Alec nodded with a smile.

“When?” asked Underhill.

“A-about three months ago,” whispered Alec.

“And you didn’t tell me about it?” shrieked Underhill. “Hey, what gives? I told you about Marcel last month! Immediately after I’ve heard from him,” said Theo as he felt utterly betrayed.

“Sorry,” stammered Alec. “It just… I just wasn’t, um, ready. I-”

“Alec, it’s okay,” said Aline happily. “So, who is it?”

Alec felt his heart in his throat, but he swallowed it down and then smiled. “Magnus,” said Alec softly and Underhill immediately stopped whining, because he got it why it wasn’t a good time for Alec.

“Alec, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. “I’m cool with talking it with you guys, because… well, you know how it is,” said Alec and smiled softly, the other three nodding and Alec earned himself three big, big hugs from his friends. After he collected himself a little bit, he decided it was time to get back in business.

“But, like, he left me this code, okay?” asked Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. “He said it would help me get to know him better, but I don’t know what it’s supposed to be. I thought it could be a place or… zip code, but I cannot figure it out for the life of me,” said Alec and Helen hummed.

“What was it again?”

“BAD FIG DAD,” said Alec and Helen wrote it onto the whiteboard with the marker, Aline sitting on top of the desk. “It’s just weird,” said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Fret not, we’ll be able to crack the code, Alec,” said Underhill happily.

“Yeah, if it’s anyone, it’s us,” said Aline.

“Team Nerds, let’s go!” said Helen and Alec started laughing softly and he then sighed happily – he was happy that he had such supportive friends. They truly were amazing and Alec knew that if they worked together, they would soon be able to find out what the mystery result was!


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was shaking as he was running up to his room. He was excited, no, he was beyond excited, because they finally did it! He and his friends were finally able to crack the code that Magnus had left him and he honestly felt so stupid that he wasn't able to figure it out on his own. It was Magnus' phone number - each letter represented one digit of the phone number. The number depended on where the letter stood in the alphabetical order. Alec was buzzing with excitement all over as he ran up to his room, locked himself inside and then spent quite a few minutes walking around it as he didn't know how he should have approached this. He was biting his nails as he was trying focus, somehow, but it wasn't working as his mind was racing and his heart was probably already kicking him for being like this! But he couldn't help himself, this was so exciting.

Alec grabbed his phone and then ran his fingers through his hair as he didn’t know what he should say when Magnus would pick up and he was again walking around in circles, nervous as hell and his entire body was shaking. Okay, okay! He got this! But one thing was talking with Magnus in his head and the entire was giving him a call over the phone- Alec just imagined hearing Magnus’ voice out loud and he started internally screaming. Oh, okay, he got this! He just had to breathe and  _ not _ die before making that call. That was all that mattered and he nodded to himself and then took in a deep breath. Okay, still, what should he say to Magnus?! This wasn't so easy!

“How about,” whispered Alec to himself as he tried to practice a little bit before giving Magnus a real call. He needed to make a good first impression – so he needed to work for it. “Hello. This is Lightwood, Alec Lightwood,” said Alec and then wrinkled his nose. “Nope, I ain’t a British spy, let’s try something else, Alec,” said the teen, talking to himself now and rubbed his forehead – this was difficult and he already felt another headache coming up. Why was dating so hard? Maybe he should go ask someone else how…  _ No!  _ He got this!

What was Magnus going to say to him? Oh, he was probably going to tease him that it took him such a long time before he managed to crack the code. And it wasn’t even difficult, he just wasn’t seeing it on his own! He was really happy that he had his friends to help him out with that and he was just overthinking  _ everything!  _ What if Magnus wasn’t going to like how he sounded? Or what if he’d say something that was dumb and stupid and Magnus wouldn’t like him anymore? With Alec’s luck, everything could happen and then-

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” groaned Alec. He was  _ so  _ annoyed with himself! But in his defence he had never really made a call to a person that he fancied like that and he was lost, panicking. His face was red as a tomato, his palms were sweaty and he was just a mess! “I’ll just go… hi, Magnus, I finally cracked your code. Sorry it took me a while, I’m not the brightest bulb it seems, I’m sorry,” said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. “No, this is even worse than the Bond cheap knock off I tried before,” said Alec and wanted to bang his head against the wall. “Hello, Magnus, this is Alec! Alexander Lightwood! Your soulmate, remember?”

In the end, Alec just threw his phone onto the bed and hid his face into his palms, try to cool off his burning cheeks in his cold hands and he just slumped down onto the floor, sitting next to the bed and he looked again at the phone. “Curse my non-existent people skills,” said Alec. “I’m just not fit to talk to people like Magnus,” he then carried on.  “He’s just too magical and amazing and I really wanna hear his voice,” said Alec and finally gathered enough courage and he then pressed his lips together. “Okay, here I go, I will call him now,” said Alec and unlocked his phone, typed the phone number in and then swallowed thickly. “Any time now. And we’re going. Yes.  _ Now, _ ” said Alec and finally pressed the call button, holding in his breath as he placed his phone against his ear and then he just waited.

**_Breathe, Alec, breathe, Alec, breathe Alec, breathe Alec, breathe Alec!_ **

* * *

Magnus was in the living room, trying to read the book, but his eyes kept wandering off to his phone over and over again. It’s been over two weeks now and he knew that maybe Alec didn’t what he was trying to tell him. After he let his friends know how he told him the phone number, they were quite sceptical that he would be able to figure it out and he just pouted. But it was so clear to him, how didn’t Alec get it? Maybe he did, but he was just too frightened to do it? Alec was quite shy, Magnus knew that and there was a little smile on his face when he remembered his voice. Oh, and when he started freaking out, he wasn’t even more adorable. 

Magnus sighed then and turned the page in his book, trying to focus on reading, but it just wasn’t cutting it. He groaned, closed the book and just threw himself on the couch, burying his face into the pillow and he let out another, muffled groan then. He was desperate, this really  _ sucked!  _ He wanted to meet Alec already and he didn’t like that the Universe was keeping them away for such a long time. It wasn’t fair, Magnus didn’t like that the others tell him to just wait it out. He didn’t want to wait – he wanted Alec. And if that made him sound like a whiny child, then so be it. Magnus didn’t really care, rolling onto his side and he looked up.

“What?” asked Magnus when he saw that his father was now standing above him, his arms crossed on top of his chest and Magnus only rolled his eyes. “Are you here to tell me to stop whining as the rest of the world?” asked Magnus, kind of annoyed and Asmodeus only raised an eyebrow.

“Not really,” said the man and then moved Magnus’ legs away so that he could have a spot on the couch too. Magnus sat up in the end and just kept sulking on the other side of the couch for a few moments before Asmodeus started speaking again. “You  _ will _ meet him soon, my son,” said Asmodeus and Magnus whined. Ugh, he didn’t like when he got like this – he hated whiny people and when he was whiny he just wanted to make himself shut up. Somehow. Didn’t know how, but he wanted to!

“I want this soon to be now,” said Magnus.

“Patience is a virtue,” said Asmodeus softly and Magnus clicked his tongue. “It is, don’t you dare to roll your eyes at me, young man,” he said and a smile finally cracked Magnus’ face, allowing his dad to wrap his arm around his shoulder and Asmodeus gave him a quick squeeze, then let him go and Magnus only went back to feeling sorry for himself.

“He still didn’t crack the code,” said Magnus with a sad voice.

“Give him some time, he will,” said Asmodeus. “I’m still not sure how you managed to think of that, though,” said Asmodeus and then narrowed his eyes. “You know you’ve gotten this after your mother,” said Asmodeus and Magnus grinned. “She, too, was a genius. After meeting, her smart waves started rubbing off on me,” said Asmodeus and then heard someone coughing from the kitchen. “And she still  _ is, _ ” added Asmodeus quickly as it was obvious that she was listening to them and Magnus started cracking up. “Oh, yes, the smartest person I’ve ever gotten to know.”

“Thought so,” said the woman as she stepped into the living room and Magnus laughed softly. Oh, his dad was hilarious when it came to his mom! But it was like that that Magnus had gotten to see how much they cared for each other. Magnus’ mom like poking fun at his dad – it was one of many reasons why there was never boring in the Bane household! “Anyway, Magnus can you please be a dear and help me with the lunch?” she asked and Magnus happily nodded, getting up and Asmodeus had a little smile when he watched his wife. “What’s with the smug look? You better get the table ready, yes?” she asked and Asmodeus only nodded, laughing softly.

 

As Magnus left with his mother into the kitchen, Asmodeus also got onto his legs and was going to head into the dining room so that he would prepare the table - he couldn’t risk his wife getting mad at him. Oh, no, no! That would be highly dangerous. Asmodeus grinned, but just as he was about to walk out of the living room, Magnus’ phone started ringing and Asmodeus’ curiosity had gotten the best of it. He wanted to take the phone to Magnus, but he heard loud laughing from the kitchen and because he didn’t want to break the moment, he picked up the phone call on his own. He’d forward the message to his son; he had permission from his son to pick up the calls if he wasn’t around his phone. It was very rare that a teenager would allow their parents have access to their parents, but Asmodeus liked to take that to brag about it to his colleagues - he was just such a cool dad!

Asmodeus didn’t even check who was calling, he just hit the reply button and then placed the phone against his ear. Little did he know that on the other side there was Magnus’ Soulmate - Alec. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes when he couldn’t hear anyone from the other side… maybe it was a prank? Alec, on the other side, was dying when someone picked up and he was breathing hard and fast, almost fainting and even though he prepared before, he couldn’t even muster a word. He forgot everything, including his own name and he was just grabbing onto the phone and was chewing on his lower lip. Okay, all he needed was to say hello! He got this, it was going to be okay!

“He-”

“Hello, anyone there?” asked Asmodeus and Alec started freaking out, because  _ this  _ wasn’t Magnus’ voice and he almost dropped the phone. Oh, no, they it wasn’t the correct number! So, the code had to be something else then! Alec felt great disappointment and before Asmodeus got the chance to ask anything else, Alec interrupted him.

“Sorry, wrong number. Goodbye,” said Alec and the phone call was abturbtly ended. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and looked at the screen. The number was random, it didn’t look like his son had it saved among the contacts, so he didn’t think about it too much; it might be as well someone calling a wrong number by accident, so Asmodeus really didn’t think of it too much. He planned to tell his son about it, but then he got completely distracted with setting up the table for the lunch and when his wife and Magnus came in the dining room with the yummy food, his stomach was louder - he was starving and Alec’s call was sadly forgotten.

* * *

Alec was so embarrassed that he ended up blocking the number he called; he didn’t want them calling him back. His cheeks were red and he spent the whole weekend in his room. He didn’t want to socialise with the world - everything sucked. So he was in his room, feeling sorry for himself and he was pouting. He was angrily reading a book, but he didn’t like it and he just ended up walking away from it and was angrily circling around the room. He was in a terrible mood, he hated everything. Minus Magnus. He could never hate him.

**_I miss him so much,_ ** thought Alec, because he was desperate. He tried calling out to Magnus a lot for the past few hours. But, luckily for him, Magnus heard him this time and Alec almost screamed with happiness when he heard Magnus replying to him and he perked up, feeling emotional. Were there tears in his eyes? Well, yes, there were. He was just so frustrated, because he couldn’t get the code right and it was so annoying! 

_ Alec! Finally, I missed you so much,  _ replied Magnus back. Magnus was home alone, his parents went out to meet up with a few business partners (yes, on a Saturday), so he was kind of lonely, but he was more than happy when he heard Alec calling out to him. As the time passed, he kind of gave up on the hope that Alec would figure out his phone number. There was an unknown number that his father said someone called by accident, but he couldn’t contact them back. He tried texting and calling, but he never got a reply, so he kind of figured it really was a mistake. If that was Alec, he wouldn’t ignore him like that, so he didn’t think of it too much.  

Alec was too emotional to function for a little while and Magnus was a bit confused, because he was able to hear a bunch of stuff at the same time, but also couldn't really make out Alec's thoughts. It was just all too many things happening at the same time, but this also happened the first time they met - when Alec was too nervous. So was he nervous or maybe stressed out now as well?  _ Alec, shhh, calm down. Tell me what happened, okay? Just stop pacing so much, you're all over the place,  _ thought Magnus as a little smile spread across his face when he finally heard Alec's thoughts calming down a little bit.  _ Now, tell me. What's wrong? _

**_Magnus, I'm so sorry. I'm so freaking sorry,_ ** heard Magnus and he narrowed his eyes. Alec was only trying not to start thinking everything at the same time, but he wanted to tell Magnus how sorry he was that he wasn't able to solve the riddle. He didn't want Magnus to be disappointed with him. Or angry.  **_I tried really hard to solve your riddle, but at the end, I wasn't able to. I've been at it for weeks and just when I thought that I had it, it turned out I was wrong,_ ** whined Alec. He was too embarrassed to tell Magnus that he called the wrong number. It probably even wasn't a number, so he kept that a secret.

_ Alec, relax. It's not a big deal. Besides, it was kind of vague, so it's okay,  _ thought Magnus and his heart broke when he heard how guilty Alec sounded. He shouldn't, he didn't do anything wrong. It was just- It was my phone number, but it’s okay _ ,  _ said Magnus. Unfortunately, that didn’t get through to Alec and he sadly pouted.  _ Alec, can you still hear me? _

**_Yes,_ ** thought Alec back.  **_So you’re not mad at me?_ **

_ Of course not, silly. Why would I be mad at you. Never, ever,  _ thought Magnus and Alec slowly started calming down.  _ All is okay. I like you so much, so I could never be probably angry at you. Even if you did something really dumb-dumb. _

Alec smiled and the tears in his eyes were gone.  **_Oh. Okay. That’s good, because I was so worried. I’m just too stupid to-_ **

_ Alec, you’re NOT stupid, do you understand that? _

**_I am, I couldn’t-_ **

_ Alec! Now listen to me. If you don’t stop saying you’re stupid… I’ll… I’ll come over there and hit your lips with mine. Softly! _ thought Magnus and Alec at first narrowed his eyes and then started laughing.  _ Or roughly, whichever you prefer,  _ quickly added Magnus and then heard Alec’s giggles.

**_Come on then. Do it. I challenge you to a duel,_ ** thought Alec back and then cleared his throat.  **_I’ll attack you back, you know! I will not lose and I will win._ **

_ Wouldn’t we both be winners in that case? _

**_Oh! Now that you mention it - it’s true! There is no losers, Magnus. We both win. I like this, because while I am very competitive, I don’t like fighting with you for the win,_ ** said Alec and Magnus was only smiling, because how was this guy even real? Alec then pressed his lips together and flushed when he realised they were still stuck on the topic of kissing.  **_You know, I’ve never really kissed anyone,_ ** thought Alec and Magnus grinned.

_ You, Alec, are too adorable. _

**_No, but it… have you?_ **

_ Have I what? _

**_Kissed anyone,_ ** thought Alec and then his cheeks reddened.  **_I’ve been saving my first kiss for my soulmate,_ ** he then added and Magnus was dead on the floor, heart melted and he was a puddle of goo, because this was too much. Someone should make it illegal to be  _ this _ cute. It was too much!

_ Alec, first… you have- I’ve kissed a few people, yes, but it didn’t mean anything,  _ thought Magnus and hummed.  _ My first REAL kiss will belong only to you, Alec. _

**_WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE,_ ** screamed back Alec and Magnus started laughing loudly.  **_Magnus when we meet I’ll probably melt. You know. Like Olaf. Just. Bye. It’ll be such a way to go!_ **

_ You will not give up on me, Alec! Do you hear me? You will pull through, I NEED YOU WITH ME.  _

**_I’ll try, but I make no promises._ **

_ Ah, Alec- _

**_It’s Alexander actually._ **

_ Your full name? _

**_Yes!_ **

_ Alexander, I like that. _

Alec couldn’t breathe.

**_No, this is too dangerous. Just call me Alec, because if you call me by my full name, I can’t-_ **

_ Alexander, Alexander, Alexander, Alexander- _

**_Magnus, stop it! This isn’t healthy for me!_ **

_ It is for me. I can feel my skin clearing up. _

**_Magnus, please! You will be locked up!_ **

_ For?  _ asked Magnus and grinned.

**_Torturing you soulmate like this. It’s illegal._ **

_ Flirting isn’t illegal - the last time I checked it was still legal to flirt with the person you like. _

**_Magnus!!_ **

_ Yes, angel? _

**_Asdfghjkl_ **

Magnus started laughing loudly and Alec was just fanning himself like crazy - not that he really minded it though. And Magnus continued to poke flirty jokes at Alec for a bit longer. He couldn’t resist. How could he? Alexander was the most adorable person  _ ever.  _

 


	6. Chapter 6

''His full name is Alexander,'' beamed Magnus. He was sitting in front of the school with his friends. They were hanging out after school and he couldn't stop talking about Alec... Alexander. God, he loved that name and he was just completely smitten. Catarina was sitting in Ragnor's lap, who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend as Magnus was going on and on about Alec. Raphael was there too, but he didn't seem too interested in the conversation. He seemed kind of distant, so Magnus didn't push it with him. But he did go on with Ragnor and Catarina, who were only smiling. “It’s like a name of a Prince,” sighed Magnus happily and he leaned back against the bench, the other two bursting into loud laughter and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“I mean it’s a nice name,” said Ragnor, but the way Magnus was going on and on about it for ten minutes now already was hilarious and he couldn’t take him seriously anymore. Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest and started pouting. Catarina looked around and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Ragnor, who looked up and frowned. “What?” asked Ragnor – what did he do wrong now? All he said that it was a nice name!

“Nothing,” said Catarina and then looked again at Magnus, who was saying Alexander’s name over and over in his mind, just in case if the other would hear him. Oh, it was so much fun teasing Alec! He was hilariously cute and he couldn’t wait for them to meet up. Magnus could see him flushing from miles away and he placed his hands over his chest. 

“It is a royal name,” said Magnus. “Its origins are Greek and it comes from the name Alexandros, which meant at the time  _ defending men, _ ” said Magnus and smiled. Ah, yes, he did go and look the name up, because he wanted to know everything about Alec. Well, as much as he could, anyway. “It means to defend and help and I just think it suits him perfectly,” said Magnus and tried not to start giggling again, because that would be a bit too much, but- “I mean, he can protect me any time he wants, I wouldn’t mind it at all,” said Magnus and sighed happily.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, my friend, but I think you’ll be the one doing the protecting when you two meet,” said Ragnor when he remembered Magnus telling him about the spider thing and Magnus gave him an angry look.

“Why do you have to be like this?” asked Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Why do you always have to be that person to spoil the fun,” he then continued whining and Ragnor pressed his lips together and apologised. Did Magnus really take an offence to that? Of course not, it was a joke and he quite quickly recovered and went back to freaking about how cute Alec’s voice was and Ragnor was only shaking his head.

“He sure recovers quickly,” whispered Ragnor into Catarina’s ear, who grinned.

“Ah, yes, he’s unstoppable,” said Catarina as Magnus didn’t seem to have an off switch. Magnus always talked a lot, but this was different. But it was also adorable to see Magnus be this excited, especially after what happened with Camille last year. She was a year older and somehow managed to convince Magnus that they were soulmates. It all ended up blowing up pretty quickly, but it took Magnus a good few months to bounce back. So, Ragnor was also happy to see their friend in such high spirits. 

“I told you how we’ve already picked our wedding song, yes?” asked Magnus happily.

“Yes, quite a few times,” said Ragnor and grinned. “Where will you two go for the honeymoon?” asked Ragnor then, kind of joking, but Magnus took it seriously and he perked up. Oh, they didn’t get that far quite yet – when he’d get in touch with Alec the next time, they needed to talk about that. Magnus always wanted to go somewhere exotic. Where there’s beach and sea and sunshine!

“Oh, we haven’t talked about it yet,” said Magnus and hummed.

“Not yet?!” shrieked Ragnor, who was now only joking around. “Magnus, you must talk about it as soon as possible. How can you have already the wedding all planned out, but no honeymoon!” said Ragnor and Magnus rolled his eyes, gave his a little nudge against his shoulder and the three of them started laughing in unison then. Ah, Magnus loved his friends. He looked at Raphael then, who was just silently sitting there and… his face was awfully red, Magnus noticed just then! Well, it was kind of hot – summer was going to be there soon, but still!

“Raphi, are you okay?” asked Magnus softly.

“Literally never stops talking,” grumbled Raphael and Magnus frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Not  _ you, _ ” said Raphael and ran his fingers through his hair. Ragnor and Catarina looked at each other, thinking Raphael meant them and Ragnor pouted. Hey! He didn’t even talk that much, Magnus was the one who was running his mouth for the past half an hour about-

“Hey, if that was directed at me or Cat just know that we take an offence to that,” said Ragnor and wanted to stick his tongue out. But he didn’t, because that would be a bit childish and he needed to show Catarina that he was all grown up. Though his levels of maturity were sometimes… well, Cat knew all of that and it amused her. 

“Not you two either,” grumbled Raphael and Magnus arched an eyebrow, because he was utterly confused. There were only the four of them there, so what the actual hell?

“Raph, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” asked Magnus and pressed his hand up against Ragnor’s forehead and just as he suspected, it was hot to the touch. Raphael started moving away, slowly sliding off the bench. “I mean there’s only us so who else would you…  _ oh, _ ” said Magnus when the realisation slowly started sinking in. So what if it wasn’t them, but someone else that was bothering Raphael inside of his head, huh? “What’s their name?” asked Magnus and there was a smug look on his face. Cat and Ragnor soon got it too.

“You’ve met your soulmate? No way!” said Catarina happily. 

“And not tell us?” whined Ragnor.

“Yes, seriously. Why-”

“Because I  _ knew _ you would make a big deal out of it. Just like you are doing it now. Can you please just… keep it down?” asked Raphael and looked around as other students were staring at them. Magnus clicked with his tongue. Not make a big deal out of it?! Seriously, has Raphael met him? Or any of them for that matter?! Raphael’s face flushed even more and he was again sliding down the bench. Raphael didn’t like being put under the spotlight and he just shrugged.

“Okay, we promise to take it down a notch, but  _ Raphi,  _ this is big,” said Magnus as quietly as he could… which wasn’t very quiet. “Since when?” asked Magnus, all giddy, because he knew how much Raphael really wanted to have a Soulmate of his very own, just was a bit too shy to voice it out loud. 

“Last week,” said Raphael shyly.

“Ooooh,” said Ragnor.

“And as much as your connection with Alec exists only once every few weeks, ours is opened 24/7,” said Raphael. “Almost.” Magnus didn’t even feel jealous, he was just happy that Raphael finally met his own Soulmate and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s… a lot,” said Raphael, whining. “Sometimes I can’t even think because he thinks a lot… and literally never shuts up,” he said and Magnus’ smile widened. “Just yesterday, he  _ had _ to distract me from studying to inform me that he sneezed,” said Raphael in disbelief. 

Magnus started laughing out loud. What? That wasn’t annoying at all – that was adorable and he could honestly see Alec doing the same to him. Not that he would mind it though. Oh, he bet Alec sneezed adorably. Not that that was the point now –  _ focus, Magnus.  _ “He seems funny,” said Magnus and Raphael shrugged again, but the flush was there and it really wasn’t like Raphael to flush that much, so it told Magnus that Raphael had to like this clingy… whiny side of his soulmate? 

“What’s his name?” asked Catarina curiously.

“Simon,” stammered Raphael and Ragnor whistled, but quickly stopped when Raphael gave him a stern look. “But it’s weird, there’s another-” he started, but as he didn’t know how to explain it, he just bit his tongue and stopped talking. Magnus cocked his head to the side and arched his eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

“Never mind, nothing important,” mumbled Raphael and then sighed. There he was, Simon again yelling to him – now it was about the new song that he had written and Raphael was curious. He would most definitely like to hear it in person. Simon would read his songs to him when they were alone and they made Raphael smile. Raphael liked poetry, was what he realised. It was a cool way to express yourself. Maybe. Or it could be completely lame and- “He’s a song writer.”

“Oh, a song writer,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Also a nerd,” he carried on. “He gave me headache yesterday as he talked about Superman, Spiderman… and others. There’s so many… too many,” said Raphael and Ragnor started cracking up in the background. “Laugh all you want, but I’m telling you!” whined Raphael and then ducked his head down and then looked at Magnus. “And the most annoying part is that I like how annoying he is.”

“Well, of course you do,” said Magnus and grinned. “And this is so exciting, if you hear from him every day, which means that you’ll soon meet!”

“Yeah,” said Raphael, again feeling a bit shy. “I hope we soon meet.”

And thus, it was Raphael’s turn to gush over his own soulmate. 

* * *

Alec whined as he was fanning himself. He hated the heat that the summer brought with it and he whined as he was searching for a shade. He was meeting up with his friends that day – they were going to go to the movies! Their meet point was the park, so he quickly hurried to the only empty bench there was and sighed, slowly leaning in and he puffed his cheeks. Ugh, he was sweating so much and the summer had only started. Not even, but it was going to any time now and he was just… yes, summer wasn’t his favourite season at all.

**_Oh for the love of God, it is too hot. I forgot to take water with me and I really don’t wanna leave the bench to go buy something. I’m pretty sure someone will steal it from me and then I’ll have to stand and I don’t like standing. It is too hot to even breathe, so not to mention standing is too… oh just someone help me,_ ** was whining Alec to himself. What he didn’t expect, however, was to hear from Magnus. He was kind of used to talking to him every few weeks, so since they’ve heard from each other just a few days ago, he jumped when he heard Magnus talking back!

_ Alexander?  _

**_Magnus!_ ** yelled Alec inside of his head.  **_Is it really you or is it just my body giving up on me? They say that when you get really low and desperate your mind plays tricks on me and if this is just a trick, it’s not funny, Universe! Oh, it’s the dehydration! It’s the end of me now!_ **

Alec could hear Magnus laughing and he narrowed his eyes.  _ It is really me, Darling,  _ thought Magnus back. Unlike Alec, Magnus was in a mall, which had the much needed air condition.  _ Go buy yourself something to drink, Angel, you need to stay alive for when we meet, remember?  _

**_Magnus, it’s too hot! I don’t wanna leave the bench, it’s my best friend now,_ ** whined Alec.  **_If I leave it, someone will steal it when I come back and I’m not ready to be separated from my new best friend,_ ** continued Alec. He knew how silly he was being, but he was whiny when it was too hot and it seemed Magnus was entertained.

_ Alexander,  _ thought Magnus and Alec smiled up to his ears when he was called by his full name again. Usually, he didn’t like other people using his full name, but when it came to Magnus it just sounded so right and heavenly.  _ You can do it. I’m sure there’s a store near you. You’re in a park, I assume? _

**_I am in the park, there’s a store on the other side,_ ** said Alec.

_ There you go, you can make it till there! _

**_But it’s across the street, there’s many evil cars here, Magnus!_ **

_ Alexander, you’re being ridiculous. Cars aren’t evil,  _ said Magnus and cracked up. Shopping was very difficult at the time.  _ Now be a good boy for me, stand up and go buy that water. _

**_I don’t wanna stand up, it’s too hot,_ ** whined Alec.  **_Well, where are you?_ **

_ In a shopping mall, _ replied Magnus.

**_Ah, there, you see! Easy for you to say. You have air condition!_ **

_ True. _

**_So, what are you going to buy?_ ** asked Alec curiously and he pressed his lips together. 

_ Well, there’s many options, really. It’s really hard to pick out the right outfit, but maybe you could help me out?  _ Magnus looked at the mountain of clothes he had piled up inside of the changing room and he grinned. He was happy – shopping was so much fun and now that Alexander was there with him, it was even more fun!

**_Oh, I’m not very trendy, my fashion trend consists of jeans and a button up shirt._ **

_ More than perfect if you ask me,  _ said Magnus happily back and Alec sheepishly smiled.  _ So, here are the choices: I have a black tank top that has glitter on it, there is also a plain purple one, but I like it because of the colour – purple is my favourite. There’s also a few T-shirts, but I don’t know if they’re my style. Then we get to the pants: there’s navy blue jeans with glitter, and also there’s black ones – they’re the same, truly. But the colours, ugh, I cannot choose. I need both of them. Also, there’s dark red ones, with a bit of glitter dusted over and-  _

**_You really do like your glitter don’t you?_ **

Alec was smiling. Magnus was adorable when he was excited about shopping. He didn’t like it much, but Magnus made it sound like an adventure. Magnus smiled when he heard Alec and he just sighed happily.

_ Of course, without glitter, there’s no meaning to life, really. _

**_Oh, yes, I agree. Glitter is magical, on other people. I bet you look amazing with it._ **

_ Glitter is for everyone, Angel. Makes everyone look magical,  _ thought Magnus and then screamed as he went through the other clothes, making Alec jump almost.  _ HOW THE HELL DID THIS END UP IN HERE?! Getting this out of here immediately! I mean honestly, when I get to Ragnor I will kick him! He set this up,  _ grumbled Magnus and Alec was confused.

**_What happened? Magnus are you okay?_ **

_ No, I am not okay, this was horrible,  _ whined Magnus and Alec panicked.  _ I was attacked. _

**_Who attacked you?!_ **

_ Poor fashion taste! I just found acid washed jeans among the pile of clothes I have in here, _ shrieked Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. He then clicked with his tongue and wanted to laugh at Magnus, but then didn’t. He didn’t laugh at him when that evil spider was haunting him.

**_Oh, they’re evil._ **

_ They really are, Alexander, it’s terrible. _

**_I should become a president and make it illegal for them to exist. They scared you, my poor Soulmate!_ **

Magnus was chuckling.  _ Marry me, Alexander. _

**_Oh, yes, please. I do!_ **

_ I do, too! _

**_We’re so amazing, I love us,_ ** announced Alec and caused Magnus to started laughing loudly in that changing room.  **_We’re just so amazing, you know? So cool and just the best. We’ll be such a power couple when we meet. We’ll be relationship goals!_ **

_ I love you,  _ suddenly thought Magnus as he was putting on the purple tank top and then suddenly stopped when he realised what he had just thought – oh, crap. The ‘L’ word was… heavy and it was probably too soon. They haven’t even met each other in real life, so it was… They’ve joked about the wedding and all, but this was serious and Magnus started freaking out.  _ Alexander? Are you there? Please say something. I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I know it’s too soon. I’m sorry. I just- _

**_Do you know how hard it is to pretend you’re not sobbing in a public setting?_ ** suddenly came in and Magnus’ eyes widened. There was Alec, sitting on the bench and just… yes, he was crying. He was so happy and not freaked out at all.  **_I love you too! Magnus! Of course. I love you!_ **

Magnus smiled and then leaned against the wall.  _ Don’t cry, darling, it’s okay. _

**_It’s happy tears, they’re allowed,_ ** replied Alec and Magnus chuckled.

_ Yeah, they are. I wish I could hug you. _

**_Me too,_ ** sighed Alec and started wiping away the tears. As Alec kept on sniffling and chatting with Magnus, his friends showed up.

 


	7. Chapter 7

''You sure you're okay, Iz?'' asked Alec when he saw that Isabelle wasn't really present there in conversation with him and his twin looked at him, just absently nodding. The two of them were in the shopping mall. The summer break finally started and Alec was living for it. Even though he didn't like shopping, he went that day down to the mall with Izzy. He didn't even know why, but there was something telling him to go there – maybe he was in a good mood, because he could finally get some rest. While he did love school a lot, he also liked his peace. He could finally catch up on his reading and maybe even writing. Oh, it was going to be a fun summer and he couldn't wait as there was a little smile on his face, but Izzy didn't seem too interested in shopping that day. Which was kind of odd.

''Yeah, um, I'm okay,'' muttered Izzy and massaged her temples – she had a terrible headache. She thought that maybe going out for the day was going to help her, but it didn't really. Alec narrowed his eyes and then gently held her shoulder and gently turned Isabelle around; she looked like dishevelled sparrow and Alec cocked his head to the side. ''I'm really okay, Alec, just... I need to recharge my batteries after the finals and everything,'' said Isabelle, which wasn't really true. Well, it was, but it also wasn't and Alec could tell that there was something going on for two weeks now, but she wouldn't tell him for some reason.

''Iz, why are you keeping secrets from me?'' whined Alec and pouted because it wasn't like Isabelle to keep secrets away from him and Alec didn’t like it one bit. They always shared everything with each other and he felt a bit disappointed; why wouldn’t Isabelle trust him with this? Was it something he said in the past or? “Why are you like this?” whined Alec again as Isabelle slowly turned around and went to pay attention to the makeup – it was why she dragged Alec with her anyway. “Iz, don’t ignore me!”

“Everything is okay, big brother,” said Isabelle and gave Alec a little smile. Did Alec buy it? Of course not, Alec could read her like an open book – just as she was able to read him. Sometimes it was really annoying, just like now. And Alec was very stubborn, so she knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Now, I need some new eyeshadow pallets and lipsticks,” said Isabelle happily and clasped her hands together. It seemed that they finally shut up and her headache was slowly in the process of disappearing. 

“No, it is not,” said Alec and then looked at the eyeshadow pallet that Izzy had picked out. He hummed and then shook his head. “No, this isn’t your colour, Iz,” said Alec and Isabelle snorted. Since when was he such a makeup expert? Oh, maybe his soulmate gave him some tips and tricks, Alec did mention that this Magnus guy was pretty much an expert on fashion and makeup. Izzy’s eyes were glowing, because she also wished that Alec would soon meet his soulmate – maybe then, Izzy could have another shopping partner! The more, the merrier! If only he was living close and not on the whole other part of the country, that was. Hmm.

“Since when are you a makeup expert?” asked Izzy and started giggling.

“Since I started watching beauty gurus on YouTube,” announced Alec happily and Isabelle started laughing, Alec pouting and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest. “What? Magnus recommended them to me, so I watched,” whined Alec and Isabelle started laughing even more. “Hey! I command you to stop laughing! I’m older and you must do what I tell you to do – so stop laughing and respect your elders,” said Alec, face flushed, because…  _ why was she laughing?  _ Magnus recommended, so of course he watched!

“Oh,  _ please, _ ” said Izzy and rolled her eyes. “Older by a few minutes and I never get to hear the end of it, huh?” said Isabelle, who was laughing again as she slowly disappeared behind the corner, where there was more makeup and her eyes were glowing, Alec narrowing his eyes and he went back into judging the makeup, like those beauty gurus would. Hmm. He then looked at Isabelle and then only rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it was you who just called me big brother like two minutes ago,” said Alec and started cracking up, because his sister was really funny sometimes and he earned himself a playful smack against his shoulder, but the two started laughing and then they just sighed happily. Ah, yes, they loved bickering like that. “No, but seriously, Iz. What has been going on lately?” asked Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his shoulders. “I mean you’re a mess, it isn’t like you to go out without combing your hair,” pointed out Alec and Izzy quickly stepped in front of the little mirror, shrieking when she saw herself and quickly started fixing her messy hair. 

“Ugh,” she groaned and then rolled her eyes. 

“Now, spill, what’s been going on with you. I held back for two weeks, but now this has been going on for too long,” said Izzy and then placed his hands on top of his sides and blocked Izzy the way to walk away. Since he was a giant, she couldn’t escape and in the end she just sighed and slowly nodded. Okay, fine. She was going to tell him. It wasn’t like he was keeping secrets on purpose – she wanted to tell Alec so badly, but she also didn’t know how to put it into words. It was just a lot and it was weird and Izzy was again massaging her temples. 

“It’s just,” said Izzy and then pressed her lips together. “I don’t really know how to explain it and it’ll sound very weird,” said Izzy and started biting onto her lower lip and Alec slowly placed his hands up, placing them on top of Izzy’s shoulders and gave her a little nudge.

“Calm down,” said Alec. “I’m sure whatever it is, it’s completely okay. You can tell me everything, I don’t like secrets between us,” whined Alec again, because he was really clingy when it came to sharing secrets with Isabelle and the younger twin only cracked up. “Not to worry, little sis,” he said and Izzy gave him an unamused smile, because she knew he used that expression on purpose. “Let your older brother protect you – for I am a protector. Unless there’s a spider – then you’re on your own,” said Alec and Izzy started laughing again and she shook her head. 

“It’s just weird,” said Izzy and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Soulmate related?” he asked and Izzy slowly nodded, Alec smiling widely. “I knew it!” said Alec happily and clasped his hands together, then wrapped his arms around Izzy, pulled her off the ground and spun her around, before putting her back onto the floor. He was just so happy – she finally met a Soulmate of her very own and this was something they needed to celebrate. They were going to bubble tea later and it was going to be on him! Yes and later maybe even to movie, this was big news! Isabelle was giggling, because yes – technically she was happy that she met her own soulmate, she just wished that it wasn’t so complicated. 

“But it’s complicated,” she said and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Complicated how?”

“It’s just,” said Izzy and then started biting on her lip again. Ugh, why couldn’t she just say it? She was just afraid that Alec would think she was maybe making things up? But it was all true! “Can you… I mean could there be a possibility that,” said Isabelle and Alec allowed her to take time. “Well. Ugh,” she groaned and hid her face into her palms. She then took in a deep breath and nodded to herself. “Do you think there’s a possibility that one has not only one… but two soulmates?” she slowly asked and slowly peeked up at Alec, whose eyes widened and he blinked a few times. 

“Excuse me?” asked Alec.

“I, um, I hear  _ two _ people in my head,” said Izzy and then rubbed her temples. “Not always together and they come and go, but,” said Izzy and was then rubbing her palms together, hands shaking and she was all over the place. “I don’t know, Alec, it’s so weird – with Simon I feel like our soulmate bond is based on a romantic level, like you and Magnus, but,” said Izzy. “But with Raphael is different. I don’t know how to explain it,” she said and then cursed, because she knew she wasn’t making much sense. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but… I don’t know how to explain it any other way, Alec. Like I said it’s weird,” she said and looked up at her twin, who was frowning and then he crossed his arms again.

“So, now I have to protect you from two guys, huh,” was all that Alec said and Izzy blinked a few times and then started laughing. Alec didn’t know if one was able to have two soulmates – why not? There weren’t any rules, but it was kind of confusing. Not weird, but confusing. That was the word he’d use it and now he finally understood why Isabelle was so exhausted all of the time. Not only she had to deal with both of them at the same time on occasions, but she was also dealing with this on her very own and Alec hugged her. “You poor thing, you were dealing on this on your own,” said Alec in a very exaggerated manner.

“It’s not that-”

“You poor thing, too precious for this world,” he said loudly and Isabelle ducked her head down.

“Alec, people are staring,” she said and Alec shrugged it off.

“I don’t care,” said Alec, but finally managed to tear off of his sister and then hummed. “Maybe one is your platonic soulmate and the other is like a regular one, I have no idea, but it’s not weird, understood?” asked Alec and Isabelle had a little smile on her face as she nodded. “Also, it’s kind of cool,” he carried on and she snorted. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to wait and see how it turns out when you meet them,” said Alec and Isabelle nodded. 

When she talked to Simon he said that he couldn’t feel the difference between her and Raphael, but when she’d talk to Raphael, he was able to confirm that he felt that kind of a difference too. They couldn’t explain it properly, but she couldn’t wait to meet both of them and talking to them both made her smile. It was fun talking to the both of them – Simon made her smile and cheered her up when she needed to be and with Raphael she loved ranting about people. It was both interesting and fun and honestly now that she thought about it more, it wasn’t weird, because it  _ felt _ right. She sighed; Alec was right and she felt a lot better now that she finally told Alec about it. 

“Right,” said Izzy and smiled. “Okay,” she said and went back to makeup. “How about this lipstick?” she asked and picked up the red one. Of course it was the red one, she had many of them and Alec hummed and reached for the purple one. 

“You have many of red ones, live a little,” said Alec and presented her the purple one. Why? Because it was Magnus’ favourite colour. “Try this one.  _ Swatch  _ it,” said Alec, using his new-learned beauty guru terminology and Isabelle started giggling

“Yes, I’ll swatch it,” said Isabelle and just laughed again – Alec was hilarious.

* * *

“But we were here last week,” moaned Ragnor as Magnus was dragging him inside of the mall and he rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand, why we must come today too?” he asked and Magnus rolled his eyes. He really needed to educate his friend.

“Last week it was clothes shopping, today it’s makeup,” said Magnus and grinned.

“But why do you have to pick me?” whined Ragnor. 

“Cat is busy, Raphael is dealing with a lot lately, so you’re here,” said Magnus and Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Do not roll your eyes at me. I need you, you need to help me pick something new for the summer. New summer collections, here I come.”

“Didn’t you like buy them online?”

“There’s never enough,” said Magnus seriously and Ragnor groaned, but allowed himself to be dragged down to Magnus’ favourite makeup store and he already was praying for mercy, because it was too big in his own humble opinion. Yet, he said nothing as he had completely given up into the whole suffering part and just stepped inside. “Now, we have much work to do,” said Magnus and pulled out the list of things he wanted to get.

“Why do you have so many things on your list?” whined Ragnor.

“Ragnor,  _ focus, _ ” said Magnus. “Okay, I need a new foundation, which is… oh there, come Ragnor, hurry,” said Magnus, who lit up and literally ran to the display with his favourite brand and Ragnor just followed him, his shoulder slumped down and he tried not to sigh too much. Magnus was happily going through the products, while Ragnor was leaning up against the wall.

“That’s the one,” said Ragnor immediately.

“Yes,” said Magnus and when he wanted to walk away, something caught his attention – they had their new high lighter in stock again! “Oh, the high lighter,” said Magnus and Ragnor’s soul left his body. Yep, that was the end for him. “Look, it’s so sparkly and shimmery and summery – I need this in my life,” said Magnus.

“Then get it and let’s get going,” said Ragnor.

“You’re no fun,” said Magnus with a smile. “Where’s the eyeshadow pallets, I swear… hmm, did they move the displays again?” carried Magnus on, talking to himself. “Oh, there, Ragnor, hurry!” said Magnus and Ragnor just followed him. Why was he needed there again? “Okay, tell me, which one should I get? This is a bit too much, huh?” asked Magnus as he grabbed the pallet with the most glitter in it. “Or no? It’s so pretty,” he said, mesmerised by the colours and sparkles. 

“Just get it,” whined Ragnor.

“It’s rather expensive,” complained Magnus. “But it’s the end of the school year and I need to live up a little bit, right?” asked Magnus. “I deserve it.”

“Yes you do.”

“Right?” asked Magnus happily. “Hmm, let’s see,” said Magnus and continued his shopping spree – it was so much fun! Oh, makeup stores were like a magic land for him and he was hopping from one brand to the other. Then he thought he heard  _ something _ from somewhere… on the other side of the store, maybe. It sounded like  _ Alec, it’s too dark for me.  _ Alec?! Magnus perked up and his heart started beating fast, looking around, walking around the store to see if-  _ but no!  _ But he swore he could hear the name Alec being said. Then again, Alec was a pretty well-used name and-

“What?” asked Ragnor.

“I thought I heard… never mind,” said Magnus and shrugged it off. “It’s probably nothing,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “Okay, I need to continue,” he then said and went back to shopping.

On the other side of the makeup store, Alec was trying to get Isabelle to give a try to the new eyeshadow pallet. “Izzy, you need this. Look, it has glitter and without glitter, there’s no meaning to life,” said Alec and giggled. “So, get it,” said Alec excitedly.

“This is Magnus’ favourite, isn’t it?” deadpanned Izzy.

“Maybe?”

“Thought so,” said Isabelle and started laughing. 

“Magnus, when will you be done?” suddenly said a voice and Alec perked up. Magnus! Magnus! Was someone calling for Magnus? Alec’s heart started beating much faster and he pressed his lips together. Okay, he needed to calm down, because Magnus was a pretty general name. Well, not really, it was a unique one, but what would be the chances – yeah, no way! But still! Alec couldn’t stop looking around. 

“Alec, you okay?” asked Izzy.

“Did you hear that?” asked Alec and Izzy arched an eyebrow. “Someone called for Magnus and-”

“It’s probably someone else,” said Izzy and Alec nodded. Yeah, probably. “Now, how about we get to the check out, okay? I have already more than I need and if I’m here for more than a second, I’ll buy more and mom will ground me,” said Izzy.

“True that. Mom can be scary.”

“Alec, you’re hilarious.”

Alec again! Magnus’ heart was beating fast and he started looking around the store again. He couldn’t get through to Alec through their bond and- Magnus was now pacing around the store. “Alec?” asked Magnus and tapped onto a guy’s shoulder. As it turned out the said guy was  _ not _ Alec and Magnus just felt deflated. “I’m sorry, my mistake, I thought you were someone else,” said Magnus sighed. There were no other guys, at least as much as he could currently see. 

Alec and Izzy were at the check outs, so of course Magnus couldn’t find him all the way at the back. Before Magnus and Ragnor made it to the checkouts, Izzy and Alec had already paid for their items and were already out of the store. Magnus felt deflated – he really thought it was Alec there. Huh, guess not. Ragnor was waiting for him at the outside of the store when he had it enough and Magnus slowly made it to the checkouts himself. He didn’t know why, but he felt rather sad and disappointed. 

As he was placing his items out of his shopping bag, someone bumped into him from behind. “Sorry, I forgot the receipt. Excuse me,” said a soft voice and Magnus slowly moved, almost dropping his items, because he  _ knew _ the voice and he quickly looked around, blinking up and he looked up. A  _ giant!  _ A lovely, Bambi eyed- Magnus huffed under his breath. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t meet to butt in, but-”

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus.

Alec’s eyes widened and his heart stopped beating. “M-M-Magnus,” whispered Alec and he couldn’t breathe when he looked into Magnus’ eyes. Oh,  _ wow.  _ Oh, by the Angels and the Lord. Oh, my- Magnus was… oh, he was! Magnus was- Alec’s chest felt tight and he- Magnus also couldn’t breathe as he was just staring up at him. They didn’t dare to speak nor move… not even breathe as they were just staring at each other. 

_ Finally.  _

_ Finally. _

_ Finally. _

_ Finally. _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Alec was waiting for Magnus to say something, Magnus was waiting for Alec to say something – their gifts of speech have left the building as they couldn't muster even to string together a single coherent sentence. Alec was a complete mess; on the inside he was yelling. He had too many things to say, but nothing was coming out of his mouth as he was too chocked up to even think. It was all jumbled up and he was trying to breathe, he really was, but it was hard. Now maybe if Magnus would volunteer to give him CPR, then maybe Alec would survive. Alec felt all gross as he placed his hands together – they were all clammy and gross to the touch. Oh, he was sweating far too much and he didn't like it. Magnus would think that he was some sort of a sweating maniac, but he couldn't get his body under control and his heart... well, was it still beating?

Magnus, on the other hand, was just staring at Alec as a little smile spread across his face. He smiled, Alec died. Alexander was gorgeous. He had imagined how he'd look (not that looks mattered anyway – he was already head over heels for this dork), but he didn't expect this. He was literally an angel, Bambi eyes, cute little flush across his cheeks and Magnus was just falling even more in love as he was biting into his lower lip. He knew he needed to say something, but he didn't know what. It was safe to say that Alexander had took his breath away and he was just... _ah._ Blessed in every way possible, leaning a bit closer to Alec.

The only bad thing was that they met at the check out zone and since no one was moving, there was starting to be quite the line behind them – some of the customers were getting impatient and Alec felt his face darken when he heard all the bitching and moaning from the back. Yes, he knew it wasn't nice of them to be holding up the line, he knew that. It was quite rude, but you know what was also rude? To ruin his meeting with Magnus and he wasn't going to allow this happening, so as soon as he turned around, the woman behind him stopped talking. Alec cleared his throat and then he just clasped his hands together.

''Can you please be quiet? We're having a moment here,'' said Alec, whining and Magnus started laughing. Alec heard the cutest laughter ever and he was again staring at Magnus. As much as he was a furious lion when he was dealing with the woman in the back, he turned into a little lion cub when he looked at Magnus and the older teen found that adorable. Alexander was just as adorable in real life as he was when they would talk to each other. Alec again couldn't speak nor breathe when he noticed that Magnus was again looking up at him, this time standing a bit closer and Alec looked into Magnus' pretty, warm eyes and he internally squealed.

''You didn't mention you were this cute and handsome,'' whispered Magnus and Alec's jaw dropped to the floor. Never was he the one to obsess over his own looks – he had always thought he was maybe average looking? But if Magnus said that he was cute _and_ handsome, then he was probably like really fine – maybe he should be a model. He felt his cheeks heating up again, but he really couldn't help it. He was just so all over the place and Alec didn't know what to say. Fuck, Magnus was going to think that he was completely lame. Maybe being an utter mess over the soulmate bond was cute, but it was annoying and a turn off in real life... _right?_

“I-I-I,” stuttered Alec, but still couldn’t say anything that would sound intelligent. “I, um, I’m just so… Magnus,” whined Alec and then slowly came closer to him and extended out his hand, gently placing it on top of Magnus’ shoulder and his body heated up. He just wanted to see if Magnus was real, which he was and Alec was so… dead, dead, dead. “How are you real?” blurted out Alec and Magnus started cracking up yet again. Alec quickly freaked out and withdrew his hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I wrinkled your shirt,” said Alec and started straightening Magnus’ short sleeve. “Oh, crap, I only made it worse. I’m a mess, I’m sorry.”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and smiled. “Calm down.”

“C-c-calm down?” asked Alec and started nervously laughing and then he shook his head. “I don’t think that’s possible, Magnus, I can’t,” stammered Alec and then the realisation slowly started sinking in – that this really was Magnus in front of him, his soulmate that told him he loved him, the one he was wanting to meet for over five months now, the one who was his everything and Alec started tearing up. He started fanning his face as he didn’t want Magnus to see the tears, but it was kind of useless as the tears were soon going to start rolling down his cheeks and there would be nothing he could do to stop them. “Magnus, I can’t breathe,” whispered Alec and Magnus giggled.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” said Magnus and exhaled slowly as it was also hard for him to breathe with Alexander looking like this. It should be illegal to look this cute. Alec was flushing, he was a mess, but he was the most adorable mess he had ever seen in his entire life. “I mean just wow… what are the chances that both of us are from New York,” muttered Magnus and Alec nervously laughed. Yes, that was quite… they should have met sooner, but it still took them such a long time and Alec giggled.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and then he took in a deep breath – ugh, when would his chest stop feeling so tight? “I-I still can’t breathe, this is bad,” stammered Alec and Magnus beamed up at him.

“Now, now, you can do it. Just breathe and-”

“If I won’t, will you give me CPR?” asked Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped a bit before he started laughing and Alec just ducked his head down; he couldn’t believe he had just said that out loud! What the actual fuck was with him? If after all of this Magnus would still find him datable, then he was in luck. Because- “I-I-I am so-so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Alexander, you’ll be the death of me,” whispered Magnus and then stepped closer. “I’ve been dying to hug you – can I get my hug now?” asked Magnus, because it was impossible for him to hold back anymore and Alec only nodded, screaming inside and he slowly stepped closer when Magnus held out his hands to him.

And that was the part when Alec broke down in tears – seeing Magnus smiling and holding his arms open for him, it was all Alec was always wishing for. He had been wanting for his soulmate to be… he didn’t even know what, but Magnus only wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to himself. Alec took in a deep breath and then a little sniffle escaped past his lips, wrapping his arms around Magnus as well, who was smiling when he felt Alexander slowly relaxing in his arms and he started drawing little circles again his back, tearing up himself as well and Alec slowly closed his eyes. Ah, hugging Magnus was everything – his hugs were warm and made him feel protected; just like when they would ‘hug’ over their soulmate bond. Magnus was just amazing and Alec was softly sniffling after they pulled back.

“Aw, Angel, don’t cry,” said Magnus and slowly reached up with his hand, cupping Alec’s face as he wanted to wipe away his tears. Magnus’ hand felt so right against his cheek and Alec nuzzled into the touch without even knowing it himself, but Magnus sure as hell noticed it.

“Happy tears are allowed, remember?” asked Alec, sniffling again and Magnus grinned, sighing.

“I’m so happy too and-”

“Will you two move, we’re trying to pay for our things?” said the woman in the back again and Alec turned around. There were literally two other check outs she could have gone to – like the others did, but _no._ Again, they shouldn’t be holding up the line, but it was self-check outs, she could go to-

“Listen to me, _Karen,_ we’re having a moment here. This check out is occupied, so-”

“We’re sorry, ma’am, we’ll pay for our things and be gone. Sorry for the hold up,” quickly chimed Magnus in and saved the day, Alec narrowing his eyes and he was quiet after that. He waited Magnus to pay for his things and he was curiously looking inside of the bag just what kind of things he had gotten, but Magnus promised that he’d show him later in detail and Alec was more than happy with that. He was a happy bunny, slowly following Magnus outside the store and he couldn’t stop smiling. Ah, Magnus was…

They ran into Ragnor and Isabelle, who were waiting for them outside the store. Since both Magnus and Alec were taking such a long time inside of the store, both of them went to check up on them at the same time and ended up running into each other. They quite soon realised that their Alec and Magnus were soulmates and as they didn’t to ruin the moment, they decided to wait for them outside and they chatted a bit with each other – Izzy liked Ragnor and vice versa. And as soon as Magnus and Alec came out of the store, both of them jumped them in front of the store and the four of them decided to go together for that bubble tea; they all needed to get to know each other a bit better.

* * *

“You’re so dreamy,” said Alec as he was looking at Magnus. After the bubble tea, Ragnor and Isabelle left as it was pretty obvious that the two lovebirds needed to be left alone, it was obvious and now that they were finally alone, Alec didn’t know what to do or say. He didn’t… he wasn’t used to be in a company of such good looking people and he still couldn’t believe that his Soulmate was this good looking; it was ridiculous. And the way Magnus smiled - it should be illegal to look this adorable. Alec’s breath hitched and Magnus was all smiles, leaning forward as he watched Alec sipping on his Coke.

After bubble tea Magnus decided to go out for a lunch - he took Alexander to a fast food restaurant and Alec was now just biting onto the straw out of nervousness. It was highly embarrassing, how his stomach started growling as soon as they were left alone. But Magnus didn’t seem to mind it and Alec only sighed happily, Magnus grinning because he could tell Alec tried not to stare, which was highly impossible. “You’re quite easy on the eyes too, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked, Alec only giving him a silly giggle as response and he went back to his drink, fanning himself and Magnus started laughing.

“Phew, it’s so hot in here,” commented Alec even though the air condition was put on full blast in the restaurant. Magnus gave him a little wink and Alec was again close to fainting. “Ugh, I’m so annoying. Expectations versus reality, huh,” said Alec and shook his head. “Never live up to expectations. I mean you… you’re much better than expectation, but I’m-”

“Alexander, please stop putting yourself down like this,” said Magnus and pouted. “You’re so lovely and the reality doesn’t even begin to measure up to my expectations, so please shush and take the compliment,” said Magnus and then scooted a bit closer to Alec, who slowly nodded. Alec was getting self-conscious, so Magnus decided to change the topic of conversation and he grabbed the bag that was full of makeup. “Wanna see what I’ve gotten?” asked Magnus and Alec perked up, nodding.

So, Magnus started showcasing all of the bought makeup and Alec was in awe. “Wow, this are all the newest collections,” whispered Alec as he was spinning one of the eyeshadow palettes in his hands and Magnus smiled up to his ears. “Ohh, this one is so pretty,” said Alec and pointed to the golden colour. “You should, um, try it sometime?” suggested Alec and Magnus giggled.

“That I will. Wow, look at you,” said Magnus as he was impressed. “I thought you said you weren’t into makeup?” asked Magnus and Alec started biting onto his lower lip.

“You could say that, I, um, did some homework,” stammered Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Well-well, you said that you like all of those Youtubers, so I maybe watched a few videos,” said Alec and then looked down and Magnus grinned. Seriously? Alexander really did that?! That made Magnus happy and he tried not to smile too much.

“How many did you watch?”

“A lot,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “W-what? I wanted to do good - make a good impression on you,” said Alec and then he made a short pause. “Did it work? Was it worth it?” asked Alec and Magnus just shook his head. No?! Alec’s eyes widened and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, because if Magnus didn’t- “Oh, no?”

“Alexander, consider me impressed ever since you tried to exorcise me,” said Magnus softly and Alec quickly stopped worrying and he just let out a little giggle, but then quickly went back to chewing the straw of his drink and Magnus smiled as well. “When I say you’re amazing, please, do believe me,” said Magnus and Alec in the end only nodded and sighed happily.

The two of them chatted for a little bit, Alec taking Magnus for ice-cream since he wanted to repay his soulmate somehow. And because it was hot outside as hell, ice-cream was more than a perfect treat! Alec was happily devouring his own, while Magnus was holding back. He was too busy with watching Alexander, who had adorably the ice-cream smeared all around his lips and Magnus just burst into laughter, because this was just too much. Alexander _had_ to be so adorable on purpose. It was just no any other ways for him to be so-

“You really love ice-cream, huh?” commented Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec happily and Magnus chuckled. “Crap, I have it all over my mouth, don’t I?” asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. Before Alec was able to throw another fit over how ‘’lame’’ he was being, Magnus just wiped the ice-cream around Alec’s lips with his fingers and then grinned, because Alec let out a noise than wasn’t human. And since Alec was so keen on his ice-cream, he was done a lot sooner than Magnus, longingly looking back at the counter, where there was more ice-cream and Magnus grinned.

“Want to finish up the rest of mine?” offered Magnus and Alec shook his head - he didn’t want to appear greedy. But it did look yummy and it was _Magnus’!_ “You can go ahead, I am kind of full, so you’d be doing me a favour,” carried Magnus on when he saw that Alec was battling an inner-battle with himself and in the end, Alec only nodded. “Amazing. Say _ah,_ ” said Magnus and brought a spoonful of ice-cream to Alec’s lips. The younger one ducked his head down and he cleared his throat.

“This is a bit-”

“What? It’s romantic,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, but people were staring and- “Aw, I really wanted to try this out with my boyfriend,” he then carried on and Alec was sold on the idea as soon as the word _boyfriend_ was mentioned. Not that they were _boyfriends_ yet! But! They were soulmates and soon-

“Okay, choo choo comes the train, ahh,” said Alec and Magnus was cracking up the whole time, but he was living his best life right there in that cafe. “Oh, yours tastes loads sweeter,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“It’s just plain vanilla, silly.”

“Yes, but tastes different because it’s _yours,_ ” said Alec and buzzed with excitement and Magnus cracked up. “By the way,” said Alec when he remembered the code and he was dying to finally know the answer. “What was the code with the bad figs?” asked Alec as he was happily munching Magnus’ ice-cream and the older one smiled.

“It was my phone number,” said Magnus softly. “Each letter was supposed to represent a number, according to which order they stand in the alphabet,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. To the floor. “But don’t worry about it - it may seem simple, but I came to realise it’s not and.. why are you looking at me like this?”

“Because I solved the riddle!” shrieked Alec.

“Huh?”

“Yes! With the help of my friends, but, we were came to the exact same conclusion and-” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “But I _called_ it and it… someone else picked up. It was an older man, not you, so I freaked out and blocked the phone number after that. I was kind of too embarrassed to tell you and- but it was so freaky. If it wasn’t you who picked up then-”

Magnus was listening to everything and then he remembered about the phone call he couldn’t reach. It had almost escaped his mind, until now and he was also shocked. “That was you?!” shrieked Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I was busy… this one time I leave my phone and you called?!” asked Magnus in disbelief. “The one who picked up the call was my dad and-”

“Your day!” shrieked Alec. “Oh my God, now he will think I’m… oh, shit, crap, I-”

“It’s okay,” said Magnus and started laughing. “It’s just… wow,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I guess you really can’t trick the soulmate magic, huh,” he carried on and Alec shrugged, because it sure seemed that way. “The universe will always find a way to keep things in order,” he carried on and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Not that it matters anymore, we’ve finally met,” said Magnus and gently nudged Alec’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” said Alec happily and Magnus smiled back. “Hey, Magnus?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I… just-” stammered Alec. “Have another hug?” asked Alec shyly and in Magnus nodded. Alec just melted right up against Magnus and wrapped his arms around his soulmate – this was the best day ever! And their date wasn’t even over yet, because later they were going to go _shopping!_ And to the movies, which had Alec picking out the sappiest romantic comedy ever, but it was perfect for the occasion.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec was waiting in the part - it was his usual meeting zone with his friends and he was literally buzzing with happiness, because when they would meet, he would tell them the big news; that he had finally met Magnus in person and he literally couldn’t wait to tell them all about him. Oh, he had a feeling that the list would go on and on. Isabelle was currently out with Aline and Helen, so she would be joining them as well. The twins were inseparable anyway, so it wasn’t really weird that they had the same circle of friends. Ah, Alec was so happy and he checked on his phone to see if had any new texts from Magnus, but so far nothing. Oh, yes, he managed on unblock the number now and he had Magnus saved on top among his contacts.

“Ah,” said Alec and opened up his camera roll, grinning when he saw himself and Magnus sharing a drink back on their first date and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. Oh, how much he wished to kiss Magnus that day, but he didn’t get to it. It would be probably too soon, yes? Maybe? Alec really didn’t know and he was in the process of slowly sliding down the bench, but then his eyes gazed upon Magnus’ gorgeous face and he was back in high spirits. “Look at my soulmate, he is gorgeous,” said Alec happily and then bit down onto his lips. Would it be too embarrassing if he would kiss his phone screen?

Alec looked around and because no one was looking, he snuck a quick kiss, kissing the zoomed in image of Magnus and he quickly unlocked his phone again, looking around to see if any of his friends were around, but so far, no one was showing up. Hmm. They sure were taking their time. As much as Alec was bored, he decided to keep himself entertained by observing other people in the park. But even there nothing interesting was going on. That was until he found a group of teens and he narrowed his eyes, because something didn’t seem right. There were three, no four teenagers - around the same age as Alec - circling around another teen and had him pinned up against the tree.

“Bullying?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes. “Not on my watch,” announced Alec and then rubbed his palms together. He observed a bit longer and when he saw the tallest guy shoving the shorter teen up against the tree, he quite quickly came to the conclusion that it indeed was bullying. If there was anything that Alec hated the most was bullying - especially like this case. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Alec hurried over to the group of teens and just in time too, because the tall guy was about to punch the shorter one and Alec quickly shoved him away. “How about you pick on someone your own size, huh?” said Alec, who was prepared to fight. It didn’t took too long for Alec to figure out why the others were ganging up on the shorter one. The short guy, which vibrant blue hair, had a bag with him and on in Alec was able to spot quite a few Pride pins - so this was a hate crime because- Alec saw red with anger and after giving the tallest one a well-deserved punch, he looked at the other three, ignoring how much his fist was hurting. It was good that the place was crowded, because the idiots soon walked away, but Alec wasn’t done.

“Hey,” said Alec and extended out his hand. “Are you okay?” he asked, nervously and was looking up and down. He had a split lip, but that was about it. It didn’t seem that they got him anywhere else and he just huffed under his breath. 

“I’ve been better,” said the blue-haired one and massaged his aching lip, Alec cursing and he pressed his lips together.

“Do you know them?” asked Alec and the other just shook his head.

“No, never met them before,” said the other one and Alec grumbled, because he wished to know who they were - if he did, he’d take care of them properly. One by one, tie them up and then beat the-  _ nevermind.  _ “Thanks, though, you didn’t have to do that,” carried on the other one and Alec narrowed his eyes. Oh, he could sense an accent, actually. French, perhaps? Either way, his anger was still bubbling up inside of him and he bit his lip again.

“Yes I did,” said Alec and then made a pause. “Because if it was me in your position, I wish someone would come to my side as well,” he then mumbled and the other’s eyes widened, because he got it then. “Not that it matters,” said Alec and then rubbed his forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Alec. “Do you want me to call the police or-”

“No, no, I’ll be okay,” he said and Alec sighed. Still, he couldn’t let him just walk away and- 

“Okay, but,” said Alec. “How about I keep you company for a bit more?” asked Alec and then bit onto his lip, because he knew that if he was in his position, he wouldn’t really want to be alone. “I’ll be meeting my friends and, well, maybe some company would do you good,” he said. “No?” he then asked because the other was quiet for a bit, but then he soon agreed.

“Yes, some company would be awesome, actually,” he replied with a small voice and Alec happily nodded. Even though the other pretended to be okay, Alec could see that he was shaken up pretty badly, so he couldn’t let him walk away. That was why he texted his friends he’d be waiting them in the cafe on the other side of the park - their usual hanging out place.

“I’m Alec, by the way,” said Alec.

“Marcel,” mumbled the other and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Theo’s Marcel?” shrieked Alec, because he knew that his friend’s soulmate was Marcel as well. But, again, it would be too much of a coincidence - no freaking way, right?! Because what would be the odds that he ran into Underhill’s soulmate just like that, in the middle of New York - again - and just meet him like that out of the blue.

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Marcel and his facial expression suddenly changed. “You know my Teddy?” asked Marcel excitedly and Alec nodded. 

“And I’m meeting him in like ten minutes or so and-”

The scream Marcel let out wasn’t human. “Oh my God and look at me, I’m a freaking mess,” said Marcel, who started panicking. “I need to get myself under control. Oh, God, no, no, no, if I knew I’d change my clothes, I mean look at me!”

“You look fine?”

“No I do  _ not, _ ” said Marcel and held his cheeks. “Go grab us a table, I gotta go ready for my man,” said Marcel and quickly disappeared into the cafe’s toilets. Alec started laughing and he just shook his head, but went to reserve the table. Marcel was taking a hell of a lot time there in the toilet, because fifteen minutes later, he was still in there. Luckily, Helen, Aline and Izzy have already joined Alec in the cafe and not too long after, Underhill hurried over to their table, apologising for letting them wait for too long. 

“I think you’ll freak out when you see who’s going to be joining us,” said Alec after Underhill sat down and he grinned when he saw Marcle peeking from the corner and he chuckled. Marcel perked up when he saw the curly blond and he then pointed to him.  _ Is that him?  _ he mouthed and Alec nodded. Marcel quickly hid behind the wall and then closed his eyes, calming down his racing heart.

“Who?” asked Theo and then looked around. “What’s going on, Ale-”

“Teddy!” suddenly squealed a voice and Underhill quickly turned around, his jaw dropping to the floor and he just looked at Alec, who gave him a wink and Underhill quickly stood up. Before he was able to saying anything else, Marcel was already hanging around his neck and Alec and the others at the table started laughing out loud as Marcel wouldn’t let go off of his soulmate for a long time. 

“Finally, huh?” asked Underhill and Marcel nodded.

“Yes!!”

* * *

Alec was standing in front of Jace's room, attempting to knock on the door, but he then slowly put his hand down and he just bowed his head, biting into his lower lip and he pressed his lips together. After Marcel and Underhill calmed down a little bit, it was Alec’s turn to shine. His friends started grilling him with many questions about Magnus and Alec was just excited – he told all about their first date, gushing over Magnus over and over again and there was just no end to it. And his friends were all happy for him, they were all happy to hear how his first date went with his soulmate – not to mention that he finally met Magnus! Oh, this was so exciting. However, with all that was going on, he had completely forgotten about the part that he still didn't even mention Magnus to Jace.

Truth be told, Alec was comfortable enough with it and he was thinking about finally coming out to his brother as well. He knew that Jace would accept him without any problems, but it was still tougher – he didn't know why, but it was and now he felt guilty. Apparently Izzy told Jace where they would be hanging out and because he had nothing else to do, he wanted to join them. At first they didn’t even notice that he was there as they were so lost in their conversation, but Jace was able to over-hear what they were talking about: someone named Magnus and apparently he was Alec’s soulmate. Jace felt at first happy. Because Alec looked so happy when he talked about his soulmate, but then the other realisation started sinking in; everyone knew except for him and that made Jace feel sad. Not betrayed, just sad.

Alec saw Jace then - he could see the sadness in his eyes and it didn’t really take rocket science to figure out why he looked so sad. Alec knew he overheard them talking about Magnus and before Alec was able to say anything else, Jace just left, because he felt completely out of place. He felt like he would be bothering the group, so he just left and went home, Alec soon going after him, because he didn’t like fighting with his brother.

In the end Alec finally gathered enough courage and he gently knocked onto the door of Jace’s room, but he got no replies and he ducked his head down, rubbing his palms together. “Jace, open the door,” said Alec and knocked again, but still all he heard was silence and his stomach twisted a little bit and he bit into his lower lip. “Jace? Please? We need to talk,” tried Alec again and he rubbed his palms together and he heard footsteps coming closer to the door and he quickly perked up. “Please, let me explain, it’s not-”

“Okay,” said the voice on the other side of the door and Alec narrowed his eyes when he heard a little sniffle. Was… was Jace  _ crying?  _ Yeah, no way. Jace wasn’t the one to- “Come in,” said Jace in the end, unlocked the door, stepping away from the door and Alec gently nudged the doorknob and opened the door. He found Jace sitting on his bed, looking away from Alec and the older one rubbed the back of his neck and then clicked with his tongue. All that drama over him not telling him about Magnus? Well, truth be told, Jace did go to him when he heard from Clary, but that was different. With Alec… Jace should understand why he didn’t-

“Hey, man,” said Alec and clasped his hands together as there was complete and utter silence in the room, closing the door after he stepped inside and he sighed. “Look, Jace, it’s complicated,” said Alec and then looked down as he didn’t really know how to tell him. Jace wouldn’t understand, it was- “I wanted to tell you,” said Alec, which was the truth. “But-but I was afraid that you’d… I don’t know,” said Alec and then started shifting from one leg to the other and he was sighing. “I didn’t like hiding it from you, but it’s just complicated, it’s not as easy with-”

Jace understood that, he really did. “I got that part,” said Jace and slowly turned around and Alec huffed under his breath. “But-but what did you think that I’d do, Alec?” asked Jace and shrugged slowly. There were tears in his eyes – his feelings were hurt. It killed him to know that Alec thought he’d judge him just because his soulmate was a guy, because he would  _ never.  _ “That I’d judge you?” asked Jace and Alec looked down and slowly nodded. “H-how…  _ why,  _ I-”

“I,” started Alec and bit his tongue. “I knew that you wouldn’t… but there was this annoying voice inside telling me that-” stammered Alec and then slowly stepped closer to Jace. “You know it hadn’t been easy on me as well,” said Alec slowly and Jace slowly looked up at his brother and just nodded, because he knew. 

“I’m not even sad about you not telling me about hearing from your soulmate anymore,” whispered Jace slowly and bowed his head down. “It kills me to think that you thought I’d judge you, because Alec, you’re my  _ brother _ , I would never-” said Jace and he just stopped talking. Alec bit into his lower lip and slowly came closer to Jace, sitting down onto the edge of the bed, sitting next to his brother, who was now just one pile of sadness. “I told you years ago you could tell me everything,” said Jace with a small voice. 

“Jace, I’m sorry-”

“No, I’m sorry,” said Jace quickly and shook his head. Alec had nothing to apologise for – his reasons were well justified. “I’m sorry if I ever said or did anything that would make you think that I’d-”

“You didn’t,” said Alec quickly. “It’s more about-”

“I’m sorry, Alec,” said Jace and then just started biting onto his nails. Alec sighed softly and gently patted Jace’s back. No matter what Alec said, Jace still felt guilty and it took Alec pulling him into a tight hug and keeping him in there for quite a while, because Jace just wouldn’t stop apologising for something he didn’t even do. And it took a lot of explaining from Alec to make Jace finally realise that and an hour later, they were still in Jace’s room, the blonde one slowly calming down, but he was still a sniffling mess – fuck. That must had really shaken him up, it really wasn’t like Jace to start crying.

“Feeling better?” asked Alec, who felt a lot lighter now that it was all out in the open – no more secrets in front of his brother and Jace slowly nodded. “Good. I do too. No more secrets from now on,” said Alec happily and Jace nodded, because yes, he’d like that. No more secrets and he just smiled back as he sighed as well and then pressed his lips together, looking down and then he looked back up at Alec.

“So,” said Jace and cleared his throat. “I’ve heard that you’ve already met Magnus in person?” asked Jace after a while and a little, dopey smile spread across Alec’s face and he slowly nodded – that he did! And now he was suddenly dying to tell Jace all of the details (there were many of them!). He only hoped that Jace would be ready for the amount of things he was about to unload onto him, because Magnus was just-  _ everything,  _ yes?

“Yeah,” said Alec happily and Jace gave him a little smile. 

“How did that go?” asked Jace and Alec just threw himself back against Jace’s bed and he happily sighed.

“It was magical, just magical, Jace!” said Alec happily and Jace smiled up to his ears. He thought that that would be all Alec would be willing to share about Magnus and he was going to respect it, but then Alec started talking, quickly sitting up and he went back, dating to the day he heard from his soulmate for the very first time: he told Jace all about the exorcism, how Magnus helped him to get rid of the spider, then he went on and on about how much it sucked not being able to meet Magnus in real life for over five months – which was something Jace could agree on; he still hadn’t met Clary in real life either! And just as Jace thought that was it, Alec unloaded a bit more!

* * *

“Ah, I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends,” said Alec. He was talking to Magnus over the phone. He was in his own room, had Magnus on video chat and was just lovingly gazing into his eyes. Magnus was biting into his lip when he watched Alexander, because he was just too precious. It was a long day after Magnus - he was needed at home and that was why he couldn’t meet up with Alexander, but they could make up for the lost time over the Skype call.

“I can’t wait to meet them,” said Magnus happily and grinned when he saw Alec happily rolling around the bed. “I missed you today,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he also missed Magnus very much! It was such a long time they went without talking to each other. Whole six hours, it was madness! Madness!

“I’m low on Magnus,” whined Alec and Magnus chuckled. “You should really hurry up over here and cuddle me,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, waggling his eyebrows and then he winked. “What? What did I say now?”

“Nothing,” said Magnus and beamed. “You’re like a kitten, you know that?”

“ _ Me?! _ ”

“Yes, look at you,” said Magnus. “Rolling around the bed so cutely, wanting cuddles-”

“And kisses,” chimed Alec in. “And hugs.”

“Wow, you’re one demanding kitten, huh,” said Magnus and Alec flushed.

“We should get a cat after we move in together,” said Alec. “I like cats, they’ve got spirit,” he then added and Magnus started laughing. 

“Yes and his name would be Chairman Meow,” said Magnus and Alec quickly perked up.

“Oh, it’s an unique name!” said Alec.

“Well, of course. Our baby will stand out - he will be an amazing kitty,” said Magnus and Alec happily purred. “But until then, I’ll enjoy my personal Alexander-cat,” said Magnus and Alec only stuffed his face into the pillow and Magnus was all smiled when he watched Alec slowly peeking from the pillow and he started laughing. 

"Meow," heard Magnus and he started smiling - Alexander had just killed him and he just collapsed back against his bed and let out a happy sigh. 

"Can this kitty purr too?" asked Magnus, not leaving Alec out of his sight only for a second. Alec's face flushing, because he couldn't believe he was acting so… childish. But it made Magnus smile and that was all that mattered to the younger one as he was watching Magnus in silence, thinking of an answer to give.

Alec then smiled. "You'll have to cuddle this kitty to find out," said Alec and he left Magnus giggling again, because this was just  _ too much! _


	10. Chapter 10

Alec was waiting for Magnus by the entrance to the Brooklyn Botanic Garden and he was happily humming to himself. They were going to have their second date and Alec's heart was skipping with glee and joy, trying to act all cool and he then gazed towards the Garden and he could already take a little sneak peek of some of the flowers and he couldn't wait to go inside. It wasn't going to be his first time inside – he had went with school before, but this time it was going to be different. The garden had loads of pretty sceneries and some of them could be  _ very _ romantic, especially the part with cherry blossom trees and he felt himself flushing. If only it wasn't so hot, then he'd be in a better mood! Truly, the sun was shining far too much for his liking that day and Alec sighed.

But! Who cared, Magnus was going to be there soon – he had just sent him a text that he was on his way there and Alec was literally bouncing up and down with excitement, rubbing his palms together and he happily sighed. It was still pretty early into the day; a whole day ahead, which he was going to spend it with Magnus and Alec couldn't be happier. It was all he could think of the previous day and now that it was finally happening, Alec was just smiling. His heart was about to jump out of his chest any second now, but he had learned to live with that. Magnus just made him feel so... he couldn't even explain it!

As Alec was thinking about the upcoming date and was gazing towards the Botanical garden, he didn't really see someone creeping up behind him. It was Magnus, of course it was Magnus, who was coming closer to Alec. He could see him from afar; it was kind of hard to miss Alexander. He just stood out from the rest of the people so much. Mainly because of his height, but his looks also helped and Magnus was all smiled when he suddenly jumped behind Alec's back and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, still standing behind him and Alec let out a loud shriek because Magnus had caught him completely off guard – what was he thinking? Did he want to kill him for real?!

''Magnus!'' shrieked Alec and quickly turned around, Magnus' arms still around his waist and he just flushed and Magnus started laughing when he saw Alec's reaction. It was too hilarious and he just happily leaned up, pressing a kiss up against Alec's cheek, who happily nuzzled into the touch and before he was able to kiss his soulmate back, he shied away from it – but he so  _ wanted  _ to. Ugh, one of these days, he would pluck up the courage and kiss that cheek! It just looked so damn kissable and-

''Did I leave you waiting for too long, kitten?'' asked Magnus softly and Alec just shook his head, but then realised that apparently Magnus decided to keep that nickname for him and he just hid his face into his palms. It was too much, okay? He could somehow survive Alexander and angel, but  _ kitten?!  _ No way, that was too much and- ''Too much, huh?'' asked Magnus when he saw Alec looking down and the younger one only nodded. Magnus pouted. ''But you're such a cute kitty, though,'' he mumbled and Alec only grumbled something under his breath.

''Just stick to my name, please,'' said Alec and Magnus gave him a little wink.

''I can't make promises,'' said Magnus and Alec gave him a confused look. ''It's your fault kind of. Stop being so damn adorable and maybe then I can stop giving you cute nicknames, but until then, it's out of my control,'' said Magnus and raised his hands up in the air. It made Alec roll his eyes, but it also made him giggle. He liked being called adorable – by Magnus  _ only.  _ If others called him cute, he was going to crush them, because he was a badass giant. Unless it came to Magnus – he was a soft giant. A soft  _ kitten.  _ Alec smiled and then shook his head.

''You're a dork,'' said Alec and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

''You really going with that?’’ asked Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “You’re the dork,” he then said and lightly nudged Alec’s shoulder’s with his own and Alec only pressed his lips together – Magnus had a point, so that was why he decided not to make a comment about it and he just looked towards the garden. Magnus saw that he won that argument and he beamed with happiness, but he was more surprised Alec didn’t talk back. Well, Alec didn’t really care – he might had been a dork, but he was sure proud of it and he then happily sighed.

“Should we finally go see the pretty flowers?” asked Alec, because he couldn’t wait to go inside and Magnus only nodded.

“Yeah, I’m dying to,” said Magnus and then winked, walking in front of Alec, who quickly hurried after him. After they paid for the entrance, the date finally officially started and Alec was buzzing with happiness as he took the map of the garden and was now carefully studying it. Oh, he wondered where they should go first. Even though he had already visited the place, it’s been years since then and he was excited to see how much it had changed. Magnus grinned when he saw Alec carefully checking out the map and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. He kind of wanted to take this more laid back and not plan it too much, but if Alec-

“Oh, this is fascinating – it says they have around 18.000 different kinds of plants in here, Magnus,” said Alec, whose inner nerd was showing and Magnus smiled. “Greenhouse, the rose garden…  _ oh!  _ Japanese garden too, right,” said Alec as he was skimming the map and his heart made a little jump when he saw the gift shop. Oh, he wanted to get Magnus something in there. A pretty flower or something like that. But flower wouldn’t be very practical, it would die before he’d come back in this heat. Maybe something more practical, something that would last much longer and Alec needed to know what they were selling in the gift shop! Oh, this was going to be so much fun and-

“How about,” said Magnus and slowly pushed the map that Alec was holding in front of his face lower. “We take this a bit more… spontaneous,” suggested Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “You know, not so much planning and just… see where the path takes us, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec started thinking. Alec liked having things in order, but maybe Magnus was right. He, too, wanted to be spontaneous and in the end he just folded the map and tucked it into his backpack. 

“Okay,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. 

“Good,” said Magnus and then stepped closer to Alec. He hooked his fingers around the belt loops of Alec’s jeans and then pulled him a bit closer, still gazing up into Alec’s pretty eyes and the younger one felt his cheeks heating up, his throat going dry – Magnus was  _ very _ close now and Alec wasn’t ready to deal with how gorgeous Magnus was so close to him. Oh, he was wearing purple, sparkly makeup that day and had a little winged cat eye. He looked good and-

“S-should I lead the way?” asked Alec abruptly and stepped back. Magnus pouted a bit, but then nodded. “O-okay, follow me, Magnus and _ oh, my God, you’re holding my hand! _ ” pointed out Alec when he felt Magnus’ hand in his and the older teen smiled up to his ears.

“I indeed am,” said Magnus and grinned. “It’s okay, yes?”

“M-more than okay,” stammered Alec and looked down, slowly linking their fingers together and his heart was beating very fast now. Now, everyone could see them and Alec was just beaming with pride and joy – months ago, he wouldn’t be able to do this. Be so comfortable with who he was out in the open, but now he was just happily humming as he was holding onto Magnus’ hand tightly and he gently tugged onto Magnus’ hand. “Pretty flowers, here we come,” announced Alec and Magnus grinned.

Truth be told, he was already gazing up at the prettiest flower there was in the entire world. Yes, there might be 18.000 different kinds of pretty plants and flowers in the garden, but Alexander was the prettiest one and he was Magnus’ – still felt so surreal. Since the two of them met, they didn’t read each other’s minds that much. Besides, the magic was slowly wearing off, but Alec could still hear Magnus in his head, here at there. And he heard his comment about him being the prettiest flower in the garden and Alec flushed.

**_How can I be when you’re the prettiest one of them?_ ** was what Alec thought back and he knew that Magnus heard him, because the hold around his hand tightened and Magnus snuck a little kiss against his cheek again. Alec happily smiled and then dragged Magnus into the rose garden.

* * *

Magnus + flowers = Alec melted like Olaf.

It was true, because Alec was again fighting the urge to melt into the puddle of goo as he was watching Magnus leaning over a pretty tulip. And the nature wasn’t playing fair at all, because suddenly a butterfly flew by the before mentioned tulip, flying really close to Magnus. The older one giggled when he saw the flower and before Alec could miss out on the opportunity, he quickly snapped a photo of Magnus, the tulip  _ and _ the butterfly with his phone, deciding that it was going to be his new screen saver, because-

“Alexander, are you taking photos of me again?” asked Magnus with a giggle and Alec only nodded – he didn’t even deny it, admitting that he was guilty, but in his defence, how could he not? His camera roll was now filled with photos of Magnus; he had blessed his phone and Magnus started grinning, stepping next to Alec and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I wanna take a few of you, too, why won’t you let me?”

“I’m not very photogenic, you see.”

“Liar,” said Magnus and quickly pulled out his phone. “Come on, pose for me, darling,” teased him Magnus and Alec just awkwardly stroke a pose, making Magnus laugh and Alec quickly stepped back.

“There, you see, I’m not. I look like an awkward potato.”

“You are adorable,” said Magnus and then looked at the back. There were trees and Magnus decided he wanted a photo of Alec posing up against it – he needed it! “Come, use the tree as a prop,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. If Magnus thought that he would pose-  _ Magnus pouted and gave him puppy-eyes and Alec was-  _ he was soon leaning up against the tree and Magnus had won. “That’s it,” said Magnus and then snapped a few photos of Alexander. “You’re amazing, a natural, you should be-”

“Don’t push it,” mumbled Alec and then just walked away from the tree, Magnus quickly chasing after him, again holding his hand and they were giggling as they ran down the path. Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor when they reached the Japanese garden and he was just in awe. Oh, wow, it was even prettier than he remembered! “This is gorgeous,” said Alec and Magnus had to agree.

“We should take a selfie,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, with that background, it was a must! Magnus pulled out his phone again and Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him a bit closer and as Magnus raised up his phone in his hand, he also place his face right up against Alec’s. Their faces were so close, cheek up against cheek and Alec couldn’t really hold back the urge. As Magnus pressed the button, he felt Alec pressing his lips up against his cheek and he giggled happily. They both agreed on that that was their favourite picture they took that day!

* * *

“Okay, but you must promise you won’t look what I’m getting for you,” whined Alec. A few hours later, the two of them had finally reached the gift shop and Alec was in the middle of picking out Magnus’ gift and he really didn’t want Magnus to spy on him what he was getting him. As Magnus wanted to buy something for Alexander as well, he agreed to the no peeking rule, but it seemed like Alec was being extra paranoid about it.

“I promise, I won’t-”

“You just looked back now,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing out loud. 

“I  _ wasn’t- _ ”

“You were!”

“Nuh-huh.”

As they bickered, Magnus couldn't stop smiling - this was all he ever wanted. Just a relationship in which he could goof around with his soulmate and right now he was living his fantasies out. As Alec was picking out his gift, Magnus would take a peek every now and then with the sole purpose to hear Alec complaining. It was so much fun teasing his soulmate and in the end, Alec figured it out, but would still make Magnus look away. 

However, picking out a gift for Magnus was a struggle. Alec was trying to get him something sweet, cute, but also original and with a guy with Magnus, it really wasn't easy. Although, Alec knew that Magnus was going to love his gift no matter what - as it was the thought that really counted - Alec still wanted to do a good job. He wanted to leave Magnus speechless, but there wasn't anything in there that really 'spoke' to him. That was until he made his way to the back and he saw something sparkly. 

It was necklaces! And not just any kind, but they were made out of dried flowers embed in resin and Alec was sold on the idea. He picked out the one that had pretty dry violets. Not to mention there was some glitter in there too and Alec quickly hid his perfect gift behind his back and slowly made his way to cashier, keeping the perimeter clear and Magnus was only giggling, but didn't pry into the gift then as he also wanted it to be a surprise. And as for him? Magnus had gotten Alec a pretty flower crown as he really couldn't resist. His pretty kitten needed some flowers on top of his head and he was amused to see how Alexander was going to react to the gift. Was he going to like it? Magnus sure hoped that he would.

As soon as Alec paid for his gift, he announced that he would wait for Magnus outside and the older one was all smiles as he watched Alec disappearing through the door. Because Magnus was also excited about his gift he decided that he wouldn't waste anymore time and he quickly paid for the flower crown and joined Alexander outside the gift shop. Alec let out a huffed breath - it looked like Magnus' gift was bigger. But, Alec didn't let that discourage him and he smiled when Magnus stepped closer and he hid the little gift bag behind his back and Magnus pouted.

"Won't you gift it to me?" asked Magnus and Alec nodded, but he wanted to give it to Magnus in the part of the garden that had cherry blossoms. He wanted them to be sitting on the floor, in the shade and-  _ oh, that would be so romantic!  _ At least to Alec.

"How about we move to a more romantic place?" asked Alec shyly and how was Magnus tell no to such a face? He just nodded and allowed Alec to take him to the cherry trees and they sat under one of them, Alec happily smiling and Magnus was curiously looking at the little paper bag, looking into his own bag and he smiled. "This is okay, y-yes?" stammered Alec and Magnus looked around, nodding.

"It's perfect," said Magnus happily.

Alec tried to think of something romantic to say before giving the gift to Magnus, but nothing came out. He wanted to tell Magnus how much he loved him and how happy he was that they've met. But all that left his mouth was: "here," as he handed the paper bag to Magnus and the older teen started giggling. "I'm sorry, it's-"

"Oh my God," said Magnus softly as he opened the gift bag and looked at Alec in disbelief - the necklace was perfect and he was never going to take it off. "It's stunning," said Magnus as he couldn't stop smiling, Alec giving him a sheepish smile.

"You like it?"

"I  _ love  _ it," said Magnus and couldn't stop looking at it. "It's stunning."

"Like you," blurted out Alec and then pressed his lips together. "And purple is your favourite colour so that's why I picked it out," explained Alec and Magnus was so touched. He also wanted to kiss his soulmate, but didn't. Instead, he put the necklace around his neck and looked at Alec.

"How does it look?"

"Like it was made for you," whispered Alec and then looked at the other bag. "Can I also get my gift?" asked Alec and Magnus handed him the bag and was holding back his laughter when he watched Alexander's reaction. Alec's smile turned into a frown and then the frown turned into a flush when he saw a pretty, pastel flower crown in there and he looked at Magnus. Alec was silent and Magnus felt deflated.

"You don't like i-"

"I love it, this is so pretty," blurted out Alec as soon as he remembered how speaking worked and Magnus smiled. Alec didn't hesitate to put it onto his head - it was a gift from Magnus,  _ of course  _ he liked it! "It's just pity, because it's from real flowers and they'll wilt away. Oh! Maybe there is a life hack that will help to preserve the flowers forever," was rambling Alec and Magnus was just staring at him. "How do I look? I don't look silly do I? I mean not that it matters; for I will carry this crown for many days to co-" carried Alec on until he felt a pair of soft lips cutting him off mid-sentence.

What did just happen?

Alec's eyes were wide and he looked in front of himself, where Magnus was. His eyes were closed and his lips were on his. Magnus couldn't hold back anymore; with Alexander wearing that crown, with the little flush on his cheeks and that cute rambling - he had to kiss Alec! And the kiss was everything. Alec's lips were soft against his, making his heart skip a beat and Alec was screaming inside.

Magnus kissed him.

His first kiss!

Magnus slowly pulled back and grinned when he looked at Alec, who was shaking. Alec just laid back against the grass and sighed. "Oh, wow," said Alec and Magnus was just quiet. He didn't go too far or? "Magnus! You kissed me! And it was magic!" exclaimed Alec, making Magnus sigh in relief and he just started laughing. Magnus slowly laid down next to Alec as well and Alec smiled as he rolled onto his side, careful of the crown. "I'm a Flower Prince," whispered Alec and Magnus just snuggled closer to him.

"Comw here, my Flower Prince," said Magnus, kissed Alec's temples and pulled him closer. 

Ah, what a perfect summer day was that! Pure bliss and happiness!

 


	11. Chapter 11

''Cheer up, birthday boy,'' said Magnus happily as he tried to cheer up his friend. It was his 17th birthday that day and he was currently celebrating it out with his friends. Well, so far only Magnus showed up, but Catarina and Ragnor were on their way. Catarina got held up on her shift at her part-time job and since Ragnor was picking her up, they would need a bit longer. ''Cat and Ragnor will be here at any minute now,'' added Magnus, thinking that that might be the reason for Raphael's bad mood, pouting a little bit and he leaned back in his chair. The two of them were in a coffee shop – there was air condition, so the coffee shop was their friend, but it didn't seem like his pep talk was helping his friend, who was still just staring in front of himself and was just sighing.

''It's not that,'' said Raphael and just started chewing on his lower lip as he was slowly sliding down his chair and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Maybe Raphi didn't like his gift he brought to him? That shirt was a bit too much, but it would suit Raphael perfectly and since it was summer time, it was the perfect time to wear it. He pressed his lips together and then leaned closer his to his friend, gently placing his hand on top of Raphael's shoulder and gave him a little smile.

''Is it the shirt?'' asked Magnus and Raphael cocked his head to the side. ''I mean, I thought you'd like it, but if you don't, we can always go exchange it,'' said Magnus and Raphael only shook his head. No, the shirt was perfect – he liked it. Magnus had good eye for the things that were his style. It wasn't that, it was something else pestering the teen that was solemnly looking in front of himself.

''No, I do like this shirt, it's lovely,'' said Raphael and Magnus pouted.

''Then, what's wrong, Raphi?'' asked Magnus softly and he leaned a bit closer. He didn't like seeing his friends being troubles – especially Raphael. Maybe it was because he was a year younger than Magnus that he felt kind of over-protective of him. Raphael truly was like his younger sibling and Magnus was prepared to fight whoever insulted Raphael. Maybe something happened at home? Magnus didn't want to pry into family affairs, but-

''Nothing,'' said Raphael and shrugged it off.

''Is it something considering Simon?'' asked Magnus and Raphael quickly looked up at him. _Bingo._ So, that was it, huh. It had something to do with his soulmate then. Magnus quickly rubbed his palms together and Raphael clicked with his tongue, because he knew that Magnus wasn't going to let it go now. All Raphael wanted to do was to be locked in his room and pine away in the dark. It was kind of fitting for him. ''Did he say something mean to you? Tell me and I'll fight him when you two meet, I swear!'' said Magnus quickly and it made Raphael smile – just a little bit, but the smile was there and he shook his head.

''No, he didn't... well, he's as annoying as always, but, no... he didn't do anything wrong,'' said Raphael and then started slipping back into a bad mood. ''It's me not them,'' carried Raphael on and Magnus cocked his head to the side. ''I mean I'm not sure I even want to meet those two. They’d be better off without me,'' he then added and Magnus perked up when Raphael mentioned _two_ people! Who were _those two?_ Magnus was confused and Raphael completely forgot that he didn't mention his second soulmate to Magnus, who was now curiously looking his way.

''Those two?'' asked Magnus.

“Ah, right, I didn’t tell-”

“Tell me what?” asked Magnus carefully and Raphael made a short pause. Truth be told, he didn’t tell anyone about Isabelle – the other soulmate of his. Maybe not even a soulmate, Raphael didn’t know how he’d call it. He could hear her in his head, but it was different with her than it was with Simon. He couldn’t explain it and he just sighed again. Magnus was alarmed – Raphi sighed in despair and Magnus sighed in panic! “Raphi, speak to me, what happened?” asked Magnus, worried and Raphael shook his head.

“Nothing, apart from me having two soulmates, apparently,” mumbled Raphael and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He had what now?! Magnus pressed his lips together and Raphael was looking away. “It’s weird, I know,” he said and started biting into his lower lip. “But I really don’t know how to explain it the other way,” he carried on and Magnus slowly nodded. He had heard of people having more than one soulmate, so he didn’t know why-

“Um, no, actually, it’s more common than you think,” said Magnus happily and Raphael slowly looked up. Oh, yes? Well, it was news to him! But it made him feel a bit better and he returned into a better mood, kind of. This was why Raphael liked Magnus so much – he never judged people and Raphael knew that he could be his real self around him. “And what the hell do you mean they’d be better off without meeting you?” asked Magnus, because that was kind of harsh!

“I’m sure I’ll cause strain in the relationship… whatever it might be, because-”

“Raphael, now you’re making no sense,” said Magnus and Raphael looked up at him. It was rare for Magnus to use his full name when talking to him. It was reserved for when Magnus wanted to be more serious and it seemed like now was the time. “Why? You’re amazing and funny… can be a bit grumpy, but deep down you’re a big softie, whose heart is made out of gold and anyone would be lucky to have you,” said Magnus, shaking his head. “Really, why are you putting yourself down like this?” asked Magnus with a small voice – he didn’t like it.

“It’s complicated,” snapped Raphael and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“How?”

“Well, because,” whispered Raphael and then felt his heart beating faster, Magnus leaning a bit closer, because it seemed like Raphael was about to tell him something important – he could feel it.

“Hey, Raphi, it’s okay. If it’s something you’re not ready or comfortable to share, you don’t have to,” said Magnus softly and Raphael felt his heart pounding in his chest. Yes, he was scared and nervous, but he also wanted to come out and just say it _finally._

“No, I want to,” mumbled the younger one.

Raphael had been carrying this for a while now, wanting to tell Magnus was something he wanted to do for over a year now, but he didn’t know how to bring himself and just say it, because he wasn’t certain before, but now that he _knew_ he had a soulmate, he was pretty sure about it. He knew things wouldn’t change after he’d meet them. “I’m ace,” said Raphael quietly and took in a deep breath. “With-with everything going on around… people talking more about... doing _it…_ around me I think I’ve finally realised that I-” started explaining Raphael, but then was cut off when Magnus pulled him in for a tight hug, almost crushing hug. “I’m sorry, I wanted to tell yo-”

“No, you don’t have to explain,” whispered Magnus and Raphael was still a bit tense in the hug, but then slowly started relaxing and Magnus just held him tighter. Raphael awkwardly hugged him back, but as some more time passed, he clutched onto Magnus’ back and Magnus smiled when he finally felt Raphael slowly relaxing in his arms and he then smiled. He was proud of Raphael – he knew that he was holding something back, but he never really pushed it too much. He figured that Raphael would finally tell him himself when he’d be ready and it looked like it was finally the right time.

Raphael had a little smile on his face when they pulled back and he then huffed under his breath. It was hard for him to share with people how he felt, but it was easier when it came to Magnus and he then took in a deep breath. That felt… it was easier to breathe now that he came out to Magnus and he then chewed on his lower lip, because he couldn’t stop smiling. He was just happy. “Wow,” said Raphael and then rubbed his palms together. “I feel… free,” he then mumbled and Magnus could relate – he still remembered the day he came out to his friends and, yes… it was life-changing. For the better for him.

“I know, right?” asked Magnus happily and Raphael slowly nodded.

“Yeah.”

“And just for your information,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “They will both accept you for who you are – it will not matter,” said Magnus and Raphael slowly nodded. Yes, perhaps it was going to be okay. Simon was precious, just thinking about him made Raphael smile widely and his heart filled with joy and happiness. “If not, I will fight them,” said Magnus seriously and Raphael started laughing and he just shook his head – Magnus always knew what to say to cheer him up.

“Fight them, huh?”

“Oh, yes,” said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “For I am a badass.”

“ _Dios,_ Magnus, you’ve been hanging out with Alec too much,” commented Raphael and Magnus started giggling. Raphael still haven’t met his soulmate up in person, but he had heard enough about him to know what kind of a person he was – apparently he was quite the dork and it was slowly starting to rub off on Magnus. But, Magnus only shrugged it off, because what was wrong with that? He then looked down and saw the necklace that Alec gave to him just yesterday and he happily held it in his hand.

“Ah, Alexander,” whispered Magnus happily and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Oh, great, here we go again,” said Raphael, rolling his eyes and Magnus only started laughing. He didn’t start talking about Alec again – it was Raphi’s special day after all and not soon after, Catarina and Ragnor finally came; the party was finally afoot.

* * *

“You sure it’s fine I’m here?” asked Alec as he was looking around the place. He was over at the Bane residence – Magnus had invited him to hang out the next day. His parents were meeting with some investors, so Magnus was the king of the house again and it was more than perfect to have Alexander over. And as soon as Magnus invited him, Alec said yes. Of course he said! He told his brother and sister where he was going off to – leaving his parents out of it. He still wasn’t… _ready._ He wondered if he ever was going to be.

But he didn’t worry too much about that.

What was more on his mind was being alone in the house with Magnus and he was shaking with excitement. This was going to be so much fun – if he wasn’t going to ruin it with his awkward self because as soon as he stepped inside of the house, he ended up tripping and he fell on the floor with a loud thump, his knees killing him and he was slowly picking himself off the floor. He didn’t know what hurt more – the knees or his ego. It was the ego, after all and he groaned. This was so frustrating.

“C’mon, let me help you up,” said Magnus and extended out his hand. Alec just grabbed onto his hand and then allowed Magnus to pull him up. As he did, they ended up standing pretty close to each other and Alec giggled.

“Hello, dreamy,” sighed Alec and Magnus started laughing softly, pulling Alec through the hallway and then he dragged him into the living room. Alec was in awe – so this was where Magnus lived, huh? It was so spacious and luxurious. He couldn’t stop looking at different kinds of paintings on the walls and it was all so super fashionable! “Wow, this place is amazing.”

“My mom’s an interior designer,” said Magnus happily.

“Oooh, that explains it,” said Alec and then got a nervous a little bit. “Do you parents know I’m going to be visit?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded – of course! He told them all about Alexander and they were very sad that they would miss out on missing out their precious son’s soulmate. “I haven’t told mine yet about you,” mumbled Alec and suddenly felt kind of bad. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t!” said Magnus happily and clasped his hands together. He then quickly reached down to hold Alec’s hands and he linked their fingers together, making Alec’s heart warm up and the younger teen was happily gazing into Magnus’ sparkly eyes. “I told you that you should take your own pace – that you’re comfortable with yes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “If it doesn’t feel right, then wait. Besides, you’ve already come out to your friends and siblings, I’m so proud of you,” he then added and cupped Alec’s cheek, who happily nuzzled into his hand and Magnus smiled again.

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec and then pressed his forehead up against Magnus’ and closed his eyes for a second. As he had his eyes closed, a little devious grin spread across Magnus’ face and he stole a quick kiss from Alec, the younger quickly opening his eyes and before he was able to kiss Magnus back, he had already pulled away and Alec pouted. “H-hey, I haven’t-”

“Haven’t what, Angel?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Never mind,” whispered Alec and Magnus winked.

“I’m such a terrible host – I’ll go get us some snacks and something to drink, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. As Magnus went into the kitchen, Alec decided to take another look around the living room, because he was just so fascinated. There were so many pictures of Magnus hanging around – they really were some doting parents, just as Magnus told him. But he couldn’t blame them – he, too, would showcase pictures of Magnus all around if he could. Maybe he already had a little picture of Magnus from the Botanic garden hanging in his room. But it was small and kind of hidden behind the books. But it was there!

Alec giggled when he saw photos of Magnus from his younger years and Alec was grinning – Magnus was such a cute toddler. Alec picked up one of the photos that were on the bookcase and before he was able to take a closer look at it, Magnus stepped back inside of the living room and he whistled. Alec flushed and quickly placed the picture back – oh, no! Magnus was now going to think that he was a creep. He didn’t mean to pry like a creepy guy around, he was just-

“Snooping around, Angel?”

“I’m not a creep, Magnus!” shrieked Alec and quickly marched towards his soulmate. “I was just overcome by your beauty and then by your cuteness,” said Alec seriously and Magnus started cracking up. “Magnus! Stop laughing, I mean it, okay? I’m a totally sane human being, you must stop- I should stop talking, huh?”

“Oh, no, do go on,” said Magnus and then sat on top of the couch. Alec just sat down next to him and then smiled when Magnus cuddled up to him, closing his eyes when he felt Magnus’ hand in his hair and he just happily sighed. “Mmm? Enjoying yourself, kitten?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “You promised I’d get to hear you purr if I gave you cuddles,” said Magnus and Alec flushed when he remembered that – that was so embarrassing. But a promise was a promise, right? So, Alec purred and Magnus died. Almost.

“You’re blushing,” said Alec happily when he noticed that Magnus couldn’t seem to hide his flush and he just nodded – how could he _not?_ The cat person in him was living for this and Alec continued with his purring until Magnus couldn’t keep it in anymore and he just leaned in and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips. Except for this time, Alec didn’t allow him to pull back. Instead, he stopped him by holding the back of his neck gently and he pulled Magnus in again for another kiss. Magnus melted when he felt Alec’s lips moving up against his and he just kissed him again.

The two of them were lost in their little intimate moment that they didn’t notice Asmodeus and his wife stepping inside of the house, coming home early. As soon as Asmodeus saw Magnus and his soulmate, he was about to freak out and walk over to Alec to greet him into the family, but his wife just covered his mouth and dragged him out of the house, allowing the two lovebirds to spend some more time alone together.

 


	12. Chapter 12

''Oh, my God, I can't believe this is finally happening,'' muttered Alec as he was walking around his room, Izzy sitting on his bed and was trying to calm him down. The thing was – he was meeting Magnus' parents that day and Alec was walking around in circles, biting on his nails as he didn't know how he should behave. It might have been a bit too soon for the whole meeting parents, but Asmodeus was literally driving Magnus mad, asking him every day when he would get to officially meet Alexander, so the teen finally cracked and agreed to the meeting. And Alec was excited and very honoured that the family wanted to meet him already. But on the other hand, he was freaking out and he didn’t know what he should do! So, Izzy was there to help!

''Yes, this is so exciting,'' said Isabelle happily and Alec slowly nodded as he looked at his twin and he gave her a little nod. ''Oh, will you stop worrying so much? You're making _me_ nervous and dizzy by the amount of times you've walked around the room,'' said Izzy and then stared giggling when she saw the look on Alec's face. ''You'll do just fine,'' said Izzy and Alec shook his head. Just fine wasn't going to cut it, now would it?

''No, Iz, it needs to be perfect,'' said Alec and then quickly stepped in front of the mirror and cringed. ''I mean look at me, look at this shirt,'' said Alec and then shuddered. ''I need to go change,'' said Alec and quickly started pulling off his shirt and went to his closet, trying to find something different. Isabelle roller her eyes – this was now the third time that Alec decided to change his clothes. He put on a sapphire blue tank top and stepped in front of the mirror. ''Too revealing,'' said Alec. ''But if I wear anything else, I'll die out there,'' said Alec. ''Maybe a T-shirt would be the most fitting. Oh, Iz, help me,'' whined Alec and then threw himself onto the bed next to Izzy, who was smiling.

''Alec, you need to calm down,'' said Isabelle and Alec rolled his eyes.''

''Easy for you to say,'' said Alec and then buried his face into the pillows. ''What if they won't like me, Iz? I've spoken to Magnus' dad on the phone... well, technically, he didn't know it was me, but that was the worst first impression I've ever made on anyone and now when he finds out, he will dislike me for sure. I mean, it was so rude of me to just cut the phone call like that _and_ then block the phone number. I'm such a bad person, Iz! He will not like me at all!'' shrieked Alec and Isabelle just gently patted his back.

''He doesn't need to know it was you,'' said Izzy and shrugged. She really didn't know the point of Alec telling the man that it was him who called that day when he picked up. It was useless and pointless information, but Alec gave her a horrified look and he just shook his head.

''You want me to lie to my future father in law?'' asked Alec in disbelief and Isabelle started laughing. ''You know I'm shit when it comes to lying. I start sweating, giggling and flushing and I'm just a mess,'' said Alec, rambling and his mouth was unstoppable at the moment. ''I mean seriously, I will just say something stupid that will make him dislike me. Maybe I'll have more luck with Magnus' mom – she seems more cool and laid-back,'' said Alec, who was judging all of this based on the family photos he had seen the other day. Yes, Magnus said that his dad was a huge dork and all, but Alec was- yep, he was still freaking out and Alec was going to just curl up into a ball and never come out of his hiding.

“Alec, you’re being ridiculous,” said Izzy when she saw Alec slowly covering himself with his bedsheets, curling himself into a little sushi roll up and she just started laughing when she saw the sushi roll up shaking and whining again. Her brother was really a lot to handle sometimes and she just gently patted his head. “Come on out, Alec, you’ll be late for the lunch with Magnus and his parents,” said Izzy and Alec groaned.

“Is best if I don’t show up,” said Alec and Izzy chuckled.

“Well, if you won’t show up, you’ll make even worse impression of yourself,” said Izzy and Alec was sitting up in a heartbeat, his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes were wide – by the Angel, she was right and he needed to get moving, because- Izzy started laughing again when she saw Alec getting out of his bed, again combing through his hair and was now rubbing his palms together.

“Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my go-” was chanting Alec as he quickly went to grab the gifts he bought for the Bane family (it would be very rude to come empty handed into a house as a guest!). Alec had a little bouquet for Magnus’ mom, a fancy tie for Asmodeus and a rose for Magnus – yep, he was gifting all of them and he was again shaking. “This is fine, no?” asked Alec and then looked at the flowers and the tie. “Maybe I should have gotten Magnus a bouquet of roses, not just one, but I-” mumbled Alec. He had spent so much on that tie, which was some very famous brand (Alec has asked the person in the store to bring out only the best ties that they had) that he didn’t have enough for the whole bouquet of flowers and-

“Alec, the gifts are more than okay,” said Izzy and Alec slowly nodded. Yes, it was true. Plus, it was the thought that counted most, not the content of the gift. Alec knew that very well, but he was still nervous and then he finally took in a deep, determined breath and nodded.

“Okay, yes, I’m going,” said Alec and Izzy grinned. “I-If I, um, call you… for help or something-”

“I’ll be available, big brother, do not worry,” said Izzy and Alec then nodded. He then quickly ran down the stairs and left the house quickly before his parents would be able to come and question him. He told them that he was meeting his friends out for lunch, that was all and Maryse sighed in the living room when she heard the door slamming. Alec was acting kind of distant lately and it made the woman worry – what was he hiding from them? Maryse wanted to ask Alec so many times, but Robert warned her that they, as parents, shouldn’t push their children too much, especially now that they were teenagers. They would come to them when they would feel ready.

And Maryse agreed, she was just kind of frustrated, because she got the impression that her boy didn’t trust her anymore and that wasn’t that hard to accept. But with patience, everything would be okay, she was sure of it. Maybe it was just her feeling kind of sentimental, too – her children were almost all grown up and Maryse sighed, but then just smiled. Alec would come to them when he would be ready, she was sure of it.

* * *

Alec was feeling confident (sort of) until he found himself standing on the doorstep of the Bane household and he was shaking again. He was so annoyed with himself and as he was trying to come up with something to say, he leaned up against the wall and his elbow hit the doorbell, Alec jumping and he looked around, trying to find a hiding place, because he could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. ‘”He’s here, he’s here,” said a voice that wasn’t Magnus’ and Alec cleared his throat.

“Remember, honey, try to act like a sane human being, okay?” was able to hear Alec. It was a woman’s voice! And then there was a giggle, which he could recognise everywhere and he started taking in quick, shallow breaths when he heard the door unlocking and then the door opened and Alec was… screaming inside. Alec didn’t know how to place himself – should he look laid-back? Or should he look nervous? Or should he be chill or smiling? Or… then he just froze when the door opened and all three of the Banes welcomed him.

It was too much!

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” almost sang out a tall man and Alec blinked a few times. That was Magnus’ dad, that was his dad – he looked even scarier in person and Alec cleared his throat, feeling his heart in his throat and he tried to remember how talking worked, but he couldn’t and he was just standing there, blinking and in the end he slowly nodded. “We’ve met at last,” said Asmodeus happily and Alec nervously laughed. Good things, he hoped? Alec pressed his lips together. “Welcome to the family, boy,” he then added and Alec smiled a little bit.

“Oh, honey, don’t attack him like that,” said the woman and held the door open wide. “Come inside,” she then said, giving Alec a warm smile, which helped to melt off some of the ice around his feet and he slowly nodded and stepped inside of the house, Magnus smiling next to him and Alec looked into his eyes and felt a bit better, he was slowly calming down. But, Asmodeus, he was just so excited that Alec couldn’t handle it.

“I-I,” stammered Alec. “I’m so honoured I-I was invited to your lovely house,” said Alec slowly and he then bit into his lower lip. “I, um, brought a little something,” said Alec and then handed Asmodeus the bag. “So here is a little something for you, sir, and um, for you ma’am, a bouquet of flowers. I mean I don’t know if you would like them, but it’s what I thought would be the best and I don’t know, I’m talking too much and I’ll shut up,” said Alec and then went to Magnus. “And, um, a rose for you, I didn’t have enough with me to buy more and-”

Magnus cut him off with a long kiss and happily took the pretty rose and Alec was again flushing when he pulled back. Alexander was really too much; he didn’t have to put in so much effort into meeting his parents. They were really simple folks, so… but the rose was perfect and Alec was again trying to find his words, because he realised Magnus kissed him in front of his parents. “Alexander, relax, it’s all okay, they’re really fine with it,” said Magnus and then placed another kiss on Alec’s forehead.

“Yes, okay, we all okay and cool-”

“Thank you for the lovely bouquet, Alec,” said the woman and smiled. “I’ll go put them into the water right away,” she said and winked, disappearing into the living room and Alec smiled. Good, she liked his gift, this was going good. Alec then turned to the scary man and his breath shook, quickly holding Magnus’ hand.

“I can’t accept this, Alec, this is-”

“Please do,” whispered Alec. “I-I know it’s a bit too much, but I really-”

“What did you get him?” asked Magnus and then his jaw dropped when Asmodeus pulled out the tie and Magnus was on his dad’s side. “Alexander, this is really too much for just-”

“I-I want him to have it,” whispered Alec.

“Yes, but it’s too-”

“No, it’s okay. Please tell him it’s okay,” whispered Alec and Asmodeus was smiling when he watched the two of them. They were funny, already acting like an old married couple. Okay, he was going to accept the gift, because it meant that much to the boy, but he planned on giving something back in return when the opportunity would arise.

“Ah, now let me give you a proper hello,” announced Asmodeus and Alec nodded, because he didn’t really know what the other had in mind. That was until Asmodeus gave him a huge, big warm hug and Alec was awkwardly standing there. Asmodeus had hugged him and Alec was smiling. “Welcome to the family, boy,” said Asmodeus happily. “I’m happy you’re my son’s soulmate,” he then carried on and Alec was sheepishly smiling, almost glowing.

“Maybe you aren’t so scary after all,” said Alec, blurting it out by accident and Asmodeus looked at Magnus, Alec flushing, because the man wasn’t supposed to hear that part out loud.

“Scary?!” shrieked Asmodeus. “Son, what did you tell the poor boy about me?”

Magnus was laughing – oh, this was too much. “What?! Nothing!” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “You do have a scary aura around you, dad. Remember yesterday when you made that toddler cry when we were waiting in line?”

“I didn’t! That was because-”

“I know, I’m joking,” said Magnus and Alec was smiling. Asmodeus slowly pulled back, but then hugged Alec again and Magnus rolled his eyes. Ah, yes, Asmodeus was quite the hugger and he could see that Alec wanted to run away, but didn’t say anything out of politeness. Luckily, Magnus’ mom walked in right at the right time and she grinned, but then folded her arms on top of her chest when she saw her husband.

“Honey, I told you not to scare the poor boy!” she said and tried to get her husband off of Alec. Magnus was laughing softly; his parents were adorable especially when they would bicker and he just sighed when he saw Asmodeus whining.

“But, _sayang,_ let me-”

“Don’t you sayang me. Acting cute won’t work this time,” she said and then narrowed her eyes. But Asmodeus then pouted and she cursed. “Damn it,” she said, Asmodeus smiling, because he _won!_ Yes. He knew it, his wife was still a sucker for a good pout. But he did let go of Alec and then happily clasped his hands together.

“So,” said Asmodeus.

“So…” said Alec and then looked at Magnus. He kind of wanted to speak to him alone for a few moments, but Asmodeus didn’t get that. “I, um-”

“Honey, let them catch up a bit in private,” said Magnus’ mom and Asmodeus pouted.

“But-”

“Help me in the kitchen,” she said and started dragging Asmodeus away. He ranted as he was being dragged away, but he was also smiling. Magnus was cracking up the whole time and when they were finally alone, he happily went over to Alec and happily cupped his face, Alec leaning down to press a quick kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and Magnus was happily sighing again.

“Your parents are fun,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“They really are… something else huh,” said Magnus.

“Yes, your dad is very… excitable,” said Alec when he finally found the word for it and Magnus started laughing on top of his chest, happily leaning up and he kissed Alec, wrapping his arms around his neck. As Alec was pulled in for another kiss, he was more than happy to comply, kissing Magnus again, slowly gasping when he felt Magnus applying a bit more pressure to the kiss, Alec tilting his head to the side and his hand travelled down Magnus’ back, then back up again, until he had it in Magnus’ hair and the older teen was smiling. Alec didn’t know what he was doing really, he was doing what felt right. Magnus slowly pulled back, leaving Alec star-struck, his lips slightly bruised and he sighed happily.

“Woah,” stammered Alec and Magnus winked.

“Indeed,” said Magnus and then took Alec’s hand into his own and gently pulled him behind him. “Lunch will be any time now. Come, let me feed you, kitten,” said Magnus and Alec only mumbled something, but allowed Magnus to take him into the dining room.

* * *

If there was anything that Raphael disliked the most were dumb people – just like this one particular guy in front of him. They were walking into the same direction, the other was in front of him, had his headphones on and didn’t hear much. It seemed that he didn’t even _see_ much either, because the street light was red, but the idiot still attempted to cross the street even though there were cars and- Raphael quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back.

“Hey, what-” started the other, but Raphael snapped and quickly snatched those headphones form him.

“Watch where you’re going,” barked Raphael and narrowed his eyes. The guy in front of him stopped talking and was just staring at him, wide-eyed. “You know, I’ll burn these,” he carried on, looking at the headphones. “Seriously, watch where you’re going. Didn’t you see the red light?” asked Raphael and the other one just looked up.

“ _Oh._ ”

“Oh is all you’ll say?!” shrieked Raphael. “You know I’m starting to regret saving your life, idiot,” he carried on his little rant, but the other pissed him off even more as he started giggling. “I should’ve let you walk there and- _Oh my God, can’t you stop laughing for a minute and just listen to me?!_ ” he then yelled, because what the fuck?! Raphael’s blood was boiling with anger. “How dare you?!”

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” said the Idiot and Raphael narrowed his eyes, because that _voice!_

“Excuse me?” shrieked Raphael when it sunk in what the other said.

And then he laughed again and Raphael was slowly starting to realise that he didn’t save just any guy, but it was… _Simon._ And Raphael was- “Raphael, huh?” asked Simon in the end and Raphael stopped talking. “Simon,” he said and pointed to himself. Raphael huffed under his breath and shook his head.

“Oh great… My soulmate is an idiot,” said Raphael and Simon narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, that’s not very nice to say to your Soulmate when you meet them for the very first time,” said Simon, but didn’t really mean it. Raphael’s cheeks were a bit red and his heart was beating a bit faster and he felt a little smile on his face spreading without even knowing. “But I’ll forgive you this once,” he said.

Raphael rolled his eyes, but then Simon smiled broadly and…

_Raphael.exe stopped working._


	13. Chapter 13

''Mom, I'm going out,'' hollered Alec down the hall and Maryse perked up and sighed.  _ Again?  _ Alec was barely home these days – he always went out and hang out with his friends? Well, at least she thought so, but wasn't so sure as he wouldn't tell them where he went. The thing was Alec never missed his curfew, he was always home by the time they told him to be home, so Maryse knew that she shouldn't push it too much. Just like Alec, she was also a teenager, so she knew how it was. Unlike Alec, she was quite rebellious in her teen years, so as long as Alec wasn't coming home drunk, she knew that she had nothing to worry about. But still, it made her sad knowing that he was keeping things from her. Back in the day, he would tell her everything and now she just felt that this rift between them was only growing and she didn't like it.

Before Alec would be able to leave, Maryse quickly stood up and hurried over to the front door. ''Alec, wait up,'' said Maryse and Alec stopped walking, turning around to face his mom and he impatiently looked over to the door again. He was going to be hanging out with Magnus again and he was beyond excited. ''Going out again?'' asked the woman and Alec only nodded and she then bit into her lower lip. ''Where are you going?'' asked Maryse then, but she knew that she won't get an answer.

As she asked that, Alec felt his heart sinking and he felt guilt seeping through, because he could feel that his mother felt sad lately. Mainly because of him, was it? Alec was chewing on his lower lip and he then sighed, because he really didn't know what to say to her. Maybe the truth? He narrowed his eyes and was surprised to find out that telling her the truth didn't seem as scary anymore. Maybe he should tell her about Magnus? He also didn't like lying to his mom, because they were very close (at least in the past) and he didn't like how distant their relationship was getting.

''I'm just going out to the mall,'' said Alec, which was the truth and Maryse smiled.

''Oh, going shopping?'' asked Maryse and Alec nodded. Perhaps yes, perhaps not – who knew. He just knew that he and Magnus were going to be hanging out and that was all that mattered. It was going to be so much fun! ''Planning on buying anything special?'' she then asked and hoped that she wasn't pushing it and Alec only shrugged his shoulders and looked over to the door. When Maryse noticed that, her heart fell and she gave her son a sad smile. ''I'm annoying, aren't I?'' asked Maryse and then took a step back. ''I'm sorry, you go have fun, okay?'' she said and Alec nodded excitedly.

Alec was happy that his mother finally stopped asking questions, but when he finally stepped over to the door, something didn't feel right. It was the way Maryse said that – she sounded sad and disappointed. Not in him, but with herself. Alec knew his mother and he knew that right now she was angry and upset with herself, probably because Alec just wanted to leave without telling her details. They rarely talked these days and the more Alec thought about it, the more horrible he felt. Holding onto the doorknob, he quickly released it and looked at Maryse, who was looking at him, silence in the air.

''Mom, I'm sorry,'' muttered Alec and sighed. ''For the way I've been-''

''No, it's okay, Alec,'' said Maryse, but she didn't really mean it. ''You're growing up – you're allowed to have your secrets... you're  _ privacy _ and I shouldn't push too much,'' she then said and bit into her lower lip. ''I just... well,'' said Maryse. ''It's hard sometimes to accept that you're all grown up almost,'' she carried on, but Alec was screaming inside that he wasn't grown up and that he still needed his mom. ''I mean when I was your age, I was also ashamed of my pare-''

''Mom, I'm not ashamed of you,'' said Alec quickly. ''And I-I don't like keeping secrets from you,'' said Alec and Maryse slowly looked up at him. Was that so? Then why was he- It didn't... it  _ shouldn't  _ matter. “I’m actually going to hang out with,” said Alec and took in a deep breath and then chewed on his lower lip and looked at the woman, who was now smiling. “My soulmate, actually,” said Alec, his heart beating fast, but he didn’t want to be keeping secrets anymore and Maryse’s eyes widened, her jaw dropped just a little bit and she blinked a few times –  _ Alec had met his soulmate?! _

Maryse knew all about Jace and his Clary, Isabelle had also mentioned her  _ soulmates _ , but this was the first time she heard about Alec and his soulmate. Maryse rubbed the back of his neck and she pressed her lips together. So, if Alec had already met his soulmate, this then meant that this had been going on for quite a while then. Why didn’t he mentioned anything to her?! Prior to meeting them, Alec had to spend at least a couple of weeks (if not even months) talking to them through the soulmate bond and now she was utterly confused –  _ why.  _

“Oh, you’ve met your soulmate?” asked Maryse softly and Alec nodded. “You, um, you didn’t mention anything,” she then said with a small voice, but then she smiled and clasped her hands excitedly. “This is amazing, Alec, I’m so happy for you!” said Maryse and then Alec’s  heart started beating much faster, because he knew what was following and for that he didn’t know how he was prepared. “What’s her name?” asked Maryse and Alec quickly looked down.  _ Crap,  _ so she didn’t even suspect that the soulmate could be a guy?

Alec pressed his lips together and he started questioning it if he was indeed ready to let his mom know about Magnus. Alec huffed, because he didn’t know. But just the thought of keeping this secrets with him for a bit longer made him feel so uneasy and it became unbearable to keep this hidden within for much longer, so he decided to come clean and what would happen would happen. Maryse loved him, so she should accept him for who he was!

“It’s not,” stammered Alec and started biting his nails – he was nervous!

“It’s not?” asked Maryse and then narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side. She didn’t understand – what could that mean? Maybe it was… Alec didn’t tell them for such a long time; he waited until he met his soulmate and… Maryse was utterly confused. “Alec, honey, what’s the matter?” asked Maryse when she saw that Alec was slowly in the process of slipping into a true panic. 

“Mom, I-”

Maryse then thought about it for a bit longer and hummed. Well, maybe it was something that she said and slowly it was started to get clear. The more she analysed what she said and what Alec’s reaction was to that question- Her eyes widened and Alec started slipping into his defence mode. “So,” said Maryse in the end and smiled, but Alec looked pale and it broke her heart. So Alec must have thought that- “What’s his name?” asked Maryse and winked and Alec’s heart was about to give out.

“Magnus,” he gasped and Maryse almost squealed. “H-his name is Magnus,” repeated Alec and Maryse smiled even wider. Alec was happy, his mother was smiling, but he was still shaking, because he realised that he had just came out to his mom and she wasn’t judging him, she was smiling and Alec was getting emotional, his knees were feeling very weak and he was breathing fast. “Holy shit, I just came out to my mom,” said Alec to himself, but Maryse was able to hear him and she slowly came closer. “Mom, my legs feel wobbly… hug me?”

Maryse quickly went over to her son and wrapped her arms around him, Alec hugging his mom back and he just melted up against her. Maryse was smiling, because  _ finally _ – now it all made sense and she didn’t feel sad anymore, because she knew why Alec was taking such a long time, but it was all okay now and Alec felt so light and happy and-  _ ah.  _ His mom was so supportive, he should have known, but still! ”I’m so proud of you, honey,” said Maryse and Alec smiled, nuzzled into her shoulder and nodded.

“I know, right? I’m proud of me too,” he said and Maryse started laughing. Alec started laughing too and then the both of them were laughing out loud, Maryse slowly pulling back and she cupped her son’s cheek, happily grinning. “Mom, thank you for being so supportive and-”

“That’s something you shouldn’t thank me for,” said Maryse and shook her head. “It’s a parent’s job to love and support their child no matter what,” she then added and Alec happily sighed. He then looked at the clock and saw that he was already running late. But he also couldn’t leave  _ now and-  _ But Magnus was waiting for him and- his phone started ringing and Alec sighed. “Magnus?” asked Maryse and winked.

“Y-yeah,” said Alec and flushed when he saw his soulmate’s number written on the screen. “He probably wonder where I am,” he said and Maryse shrugged.

“I’m sorry for letting you… I mean, you can go, I-”

“Hold on a sec,” said Alec and then picked up the phone call. “Magnus, hi.”

“ _ Hello, kitten. I’m going to be soon on my way – sorry, I’m late. My dad was keeping me busy with helping him pick the right suit for the meeting he has, _ ” heard Alec and he smiled.

“No, it’s okay. I’m actually not there yet,” said Alec and then held on the phone tighter. “Hey, Magnus?”

“ _ Yes, love? _ ”

“Can we postpone the meeting for like an hour?” asked Alec. “I, um, kind of came out to my mom just now and- well, it would be kind of, well-”

“ _ Oh my God, Alexander, that’s big news! _ ” shrieked Magnus from the other side. “ _ I’m so super proud of you! And of course, you can’t leave now. You know what? You stay with your mom for a bit longer, my dad is whining again – I can hear him, _ ” said Magnus and Alec chuckled. “ _ When you have some free time, call me and we can meet up, how’s that? _ ”

“Yes, that’s good actually.”

“ _ Amazing and then you can tell me all about your coming out. But she’s supportive, yes? _ ”

“Yes, she’s amazing, Magnus. I’m so happy.”

“ _ Oh, Angel, I’m so happy for you. And you’re amazing and so brave – ah, I’m so proud of you! _ ”

Alec could hear how excited Magnus was for him and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Thank you,” whispered Alec and then held onto his phone tighter. “I seriously couldn’t have done this without you, Magnus,” whispered Alec and Maryse smiled from the other side of the room, because she could overhear them. She was just happy that Alec was finally comfortable enough to share that part of himself with her and she was more than supportive about it. She knew for a fact that Robert would be as well. 

“ _ Oh, this was all you, Alexander, _ ” said Magnus and Alec could feel his smile from the other side of the phone call. “ _ Do give yourself some credit, because you’re amazing, _ ” said Magnus and Alec’s heart was happily fluttering inside of his chest - ah, this was the happiest he had ever been!

“Well, I did have some help,” said Alec and flushed.

“ _ Well, yes, _ ” said Magnus and Alec sighed, looking around and saw that his mother was curiously watching him. “ _ Now do go and tell your mother just how amazing I am - do not leave any details out, because when we meet after, I want you to tell me all about how much you gushed over me and how much she was impressed, _ ” said Magnus and Alec started cracking up. But then again, he loved inflating Magnus’ ego. Not that it was hard thing to do, because all he could talk about was how amazing Magnus was.

“Okay, see you later then, yes?”

“ _ Of course, _ ” said Magnus and Alec flushed even more when he heard Magnus blowing him a kiss over the phone call. “ _ Don’t I get a kiss as well? _ ” asked Magnus and Alec could feel that he was pouting. Alec ducked his head down and managed to blow a little kiss over the phone as well, making his mother giggle and he just bit into his lower lip as he tried not to flush too much. “ _ Thank you so much, you totally made my day - I shall cherish this kiss forever. I love you. _ ”

“I… love you too,” muttered Alec back and shyly then said his goodbyes to Magnus. He then looked at his mother, who was shining with happiness - they had already passed the big L word stage and she was just  _ ah.  _ Not to mention how happy she was when she listened to Alec gushing about Magnus for a whole hour. She could tell that her son really loved his boy and it seemed that this boy loved her boy just as much! That made her so happy.

* * *

About two hours later and Alec was already at the mall - he was feeling great! He came a bit earlier than Magnus, like he planned, because he was planning on getting him a gift. He just couldn’t help himself really - he loved spending money on other people, especially on Magnus, yet he rarely spent it on himself. It was just a lot more fun to spend it on other people and make them happy. So, there he was, in a store that was selling cheap jewelry and he spotted something, a bracelet,  that he knew that would go perfect with the necklace he has given Magnus on their trip to Botanic garden. However, just as he planned to take it, someone else dared to touch it and Alec’s jaw dropped on the floor when he saw a short, red-haired girl there, also reaching for the same bracelet.

As stubborn as Alec was, he wasn’t giving up without a fight. Because he had seen it first and since that was the only bracelet of the same kind in the store, it was super special and important. “Um, I’m sorry, but I saw it first,” said Alec stubbornly and the red-head looked at him, pouting. “So, if you would be so nice, can you please let me have it?” asked Alec, reminding himself to be polite. He was in a good mood after all, because he told his mother about Magnus, was meeting his soulmate at any minute now but-

“I’m so sorry, but I saw it first,” said the other one and Alec groaned, rolling his eyes, but wouldn’t let go off the pretty bracelet. “Can I have it,  _ please?  _ I’ve been eyeing it for a week now and-”

“Finders keepers,” said Alec. He didn’t care how long she had had it on her horizont - he had gotten to it first that day and it was going to be  _ his.  _ No questions asked,  _ his _ and his only. Nothing else mattered! The red-head gave him a dumbfounded look when he said that and she narrowed her eyes.

“Are we in 5th grade now?”

“I know you are but what am I?!” snapped Alec and was already preparing to  _ fight _ for it. It was going to be Magnus’. He really didn’t like how entitled the girl was being, not that she was the only one, but that didn’t matter. The girl crossed her arms on top of her chest and she then started massaging her temples, because  _ wow.  _ This guy was acting like a child and- 

“ _ Look, _ ” she said and clasped her hands together. “There are plenty of others that you can-”

“You could have make the shop owner put it in the back for you, if you really wanted it so much,” said Alec, hunched down and was hissing and growling. 

Was he acting like a pissed off kitten? Yes. 

Was he acting immature? Yes. 

Was it embarrassing? Highly. 

Was he going to stop? No!

“They literally had it in the back until yesterday, but I couldn’t get here since i had-”

“Well, there, you’ve missed your chance and now it’s mine,” said Alec. Now, he could easily let go and find another pretty bracelet, but this wasn’t about the bracelet anymore, it was about  _ winning.  _ And not backing down, for he was a very stubborn one and as he continued hissing and snapping, the red-head snapping back… it looked like a cat-fight that not even the shop owner knew how to resolve. That was until an angel (Magnus) showed up and saw what was happening.

Magnus had just gotten into the mall when he heard a group of girls chatting when they walked by him - apparently, there was a giant fighting with a girl, using immature insults to prove his point and Magnus hoped that that wasn’t his giant, but he had an eerie feeling that it was. And as it turned out, it was, laughing out loud when he saw Alec and the red-head fighting for the bracelet and he quickly walked over to Alexander’s side, quickly pulling him back and waved to the shop owner that he’d get this under control. 

“Alexander, what the hell is going on?”

“The little girl stole your bracelet,” said Alec and pointed to the other, who was fuming with anger.

“ _ Little  _ girl. Don’t make me climb up there and fight you!” she hissed back and Magnus started laughing.

“Do something, Magnus,” whined Alec. “See this?” he asked and showed Magnus the pretty bracelet. “I wanted to get it for you, but then she waltzed in and ruined the fun,” whined Alec and shook his head. “Here I was, minding my own business, when her unwanted hand reached over for this precious and-”

“Hey, I told you I saw this last  _ week _ , so you stole it from me!”

“I didn’t!”

“You did!”

“No, you stole it from me, little girl,” grumbled Alec. “Just wait till you see how amazing my soulmate is. It’s what he deserves, this is  _ his _ bracelet-”

“Alexander, I do appreciate the thought and the bracelet is beautiful, but if she says she saw it first, then-”

“You’re just going to believe this  _ girl?! _ ”

“I do have a name,” grumbled the red-head. “I’m Clary and I’ll show you how little I am. Let’s take this outside. Just you and me,” she said and started rolling up her sleeves. “And see just how little-”

“Clary?!” shrieked Alec and wasn’t interesting into fighting anymore. “You couldn’t be… Jace’s Clary?!”

Clary also stopped hissing. “You know Jace? How?”

“He’s my brother,” explained Alec. “You know what,” said Alec and then stared at the bracelet - maybe she should have it, after all. Jace had told him a lot about this Clary girl and, well, Alec didn’t want to fight with her - he wanted them all to get along. Clary was shocked when she heard her soulmate was this guy’s brother. “You can keep the bracelet,” said Alec and handed her the bracelet, Clary’s anger slowly disappearing as well. “I didn’t mean any harm,” said Alec quickly and narrowed his eyes. “I just get passionate about my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” sighed Magnus in the back and Alec sheepishly smiled.

“Um, thanks… I guess and I’m also sorry. I said some-”

“Ooh, all is good,” said Alec and patted her head. Clary narrowed her eyes and Magnus was laughing in the back. “There, there, we’re friends now,” said Alec and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Oooh, wow, she’s really short, Magnus.”

“Watch it,” said Clary.

“Right, I’m sorry,” said Alec and then clasped his hands together. “Tell you what, let me make it up to you,” said Alec and Clary raised an eyebrow. “You, um, buy this bracelet and in the meantime, I’ll call Jace and tell him to come down here. How’s that? Enough to make it up to-”

“Oh, my God, yes!” squelead Clary. “Ohh, this is all so sudden and-”

“Biscuit, calm down,” said Alec and Magnus cracked up.

“Biscuit?” he asked and Alec grinned.

“Yes, she’s smol, like a biscuit,” he said and Clary was tempted to say something back, but didn’t - he was calling her soulmate to come down to the mall and they could finally meet in person!

“I’m going to pay for this and I’ll join you then, okay?”

“Good, the two of us will wait for you outside,” said Magnus and as Alec was already on the phone and after he managed to explain to Jace that he had met  _ his _ Clary, he started giggling and then he looked at Magnus, looking very proud of himself. “What?” asked Magnus when he saw how excited Alec looked.

“I’m awesome,” announced Alec and Magnus cracked up. “I am a Cupid,” said Alec and Magnus face-palmed himself.

“Ah, yes, that you are,” said Magnus and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. After The Flower Prince / Cupid made sure Jace and Clary got together, their date was finally on and Magnus made Alec tell all about what his mother said when Alec gushed over him and apparently he was invited over for a dinner later that week! Oh, fun!


	14. Chapter 14

''Alexander, it's okay,'' said Magnus for the tenth time in a row. Maryse invited Magnus over for a dinner and at a time, Alec was really excited, but with just one day until the said dinner would take place, Alec realised something – his father was going to be there too and that didn't sit with him right. Alec was just still not ready to come out to his dad, mainly because he thought that maybe the man wouldn't accept him for who he was and that gave him so much anxiety that eh couldn’t even put it into words. ''Look, Love, you have to calm down,'' said Magnus and Alec then looked at him. ''If you're not ready, then it's all okay,'' said Magnus and gave him a little smile. ''We'll just have the dinner some other time then. I won't be offended at all, I understand,'' said Magnus and Alec was nervously biting on his lip.

''But, you were looking forward to it so much,'' said Alec and he felt guilty. Not only that he was looking forward to it, but so was his mother and she would be crushed if Alec would tell her that he wanted to wait for a bit more. ''And my mom is also very excited – all she does is talk about meeting you,'' muttered Alec and was then rubbing his temples. ''It's just so  _ ugh,''  _ said Alec and wanted to just make that annoying voice inside of his head shut up. ''I'm sorry, Magnus, all I do is complain lately and I'm so sorry about it, because I-'' said Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head and placed a finger on top of Alec's lips, making Alec quiet.

''Alexander, listen to me,'' said Magnus and Alec was chewing on his lower lip. ''Stop biting your lips, you'll bruise them and then it'll hurt,'' said Magnus, but Alec didn't listen, so the older one decided to go for another method. ''And if you make your lips bleed, it'll be hard for me to kiss you,'' he then added and Alec's jaw dropped. He stopped biting onto his lips in a matter of a few seconds, but that didn't mean that he calmed down. Instead he started twisting his thumb, Magnus sighing and he heard Alec's knuckles cracking.

''Magnus, this is-''

''Alec stop before you actually hurt yourself,'' said Magnus and he quickly took Alec's hands into his own and then sighed softly up at him, cupping his face. ''I understand and I'm sure your mother will understand as well, she sounds like an amazing and supportive parent, so you worry far too much. Everything will be okay,'' said Magnus, but Alec was still a nervous wreck. Well, maybe not nervous as much as he was frustrated with himself.

''I'm just so  _ ugh,''  _ whined Alec and Magnus shook his head.

''Nope, you're not,'' said Magnus happily and then placed a little kiss on the tip of Alec's nose. ''You're amazing and brave and all that's good in this world – you're literally made out of fluff, rainbows and sunshine,'' he then said and made Alec smile a little bit. 

''And flowers, don't forget the flowers, Magnus,'' said Alec in the end and Magnus snorted as well, because a smile suited his angel the most.

''How could I ever forget them, my Flower Prince?'' teased Magnus and Alec then grinned, but his smile soon disappeared and he went back to worrying about how he'd break the news to his mother. She had already planned it all, how the dinner would go and it was just going to break her heart once he'd tell her that she wouldn't meet Magnus yet. Well, she could, because Alec wanted her to meet his soulmate – he was dying for Magnus to meet Maryse. Then an idea popped into his mind!

''How about we invite my mom out to drinks or a meal instead?'' suddenly asked Alec and perked up. Magnus looked at him and then nodded, because that was actually a good idea. ''Without my dad,'' he then continued and Magnus nodded again. ''That way you could meet my mom and everything would be okay, yes?'' asked Alec, wanting for some sort of confirmation from Magnus.

“That’s actually a great idea,” said Magnus and then smiled, because he could tell that Alec wanted him to say that and Alec happily smiled. “We’ve got to pick out a nice place, though,” said Magnus and then hummed, Alec nodded as well. Right, he didn’t even think about that – it needed to a good place, but Alec didn’t know any good places in New York. Well, he knew all the cafes and the restaurants that he used to hang out with his friends, but none of that seemed a good place where Magnus and Maryse could meet, he needed to find some other place, but he didn’t know where and he was stressing.  _ Again. _

“But, where?” asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. “It needs to be a fancy place, but I don’t know fancy places, I’m a peasant, Magnus,” whined Alec and Magnus started laughing when he heard that. “Why are you laughing, this is serious,” he said and then hid his face into his palms and just shook his head. “I’m a mere peasant, I cannot take my mom to a fancy restaurant. I don’t even know how to act there and then we’ll get kicked out,” said Alec and his eyes widened in pure shock and horror. “The waiters will hate me, because I am not fit-”

“Alexander, you are no peasant,” said Magnus and placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders as he tried to calm him down. “You’re a prince, remember?” he then asked and Alec shook his head. He was ready to abandon that position, he wasn’t fit to be a prince, it was more Magnus’ role to be a prince probably and he then just shuddered.

“You may have my position, my throne and my crown,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing again.

“I love it when you get so… jumpy,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. He was offended, what was that supposed to mean? Magnus enjoyed to laugh at his misery and pain? But no! Magnus couldn’t be like this, Magnus was precious, he wouldn’t! “Oh, don’t get me such an offended look, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

“I’m glad my pain amuses you,” said Alec and looked down, defeated. Magnus was giggling again and Alec looked at him. He knew that Magnus didn’t mean it, but he was just- “I didn’t know you were like this,” said Alec and sighed.

“Oh, come on, Alexander… you know that’s not what I meant,” said Magnus and then pouted. “You just get even more adorable when you get like this,” said Magnus. He wasn’t talking about before – Alexander being afraid to come out to his dad, that was something serious and nothing to laugh about. Alec had a frown and Magnus quickly needed to explain himself. “I mean when you worry too much over nothing serious,” said Magnus. “I didn’t mean… I wasn’t laughing about your dad, Alec, I was just… with the restaurant and-” started Magnus and Alec smiled. Ah, the tables have been turned, now it was Magnus’ turn to be stammering.

“I know, Magnus, chill,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “But I still am a peasant and-”

“No, no you’re a future king,” said Magnus and Alec hummed.

“I’m starting to wonder if you’re only after my title,” joked Alec and Magnus gently booped his nose and then just started laughing. “No, but seriously, we need a plan, Magnus. I can’t take my mom to McDonalds’ to meet you,” he then said and was again falling into despair. 

“Alexander, I don’t think your mom would mind it,” said Magnus, even though he agreed – but it should be his place to worry where he’d meet Alec’s mom. “Look,” said Magnus and held Alec’s hands again. “Lucky for both of us, my parents dine out in fine restaurants, they take me with them, so let me take care of this,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. Right! Magnus was more accustomed to fancy life style – he never thought of that, but now! Oh, it should be helpful!

“Oh, right!” said Alec and then smiled. “So, do you know any fancy restaurants where we could all meet?” asked Alec and then started thinking about it. “But nothing too fancy, you know? Like, not over the top,” said Alec and Magnus was just quiet as he listened to Alec’s mouth working on full speed. “It should be something in the middle, if it’s too fancy they will throw me out and then… well, I wanna be there when the two of you chat,” said Alec and Magnus was giggling. “Crap, I’m doing that again, aren’t I? When I talk too much and you find me cute,” said Alec without a filter and Magnus nodded with a giggle. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus and then he chuckled. “And I think I might know just the right place where we could meet up,” he then said and Alec was happy to hear that! Okay, good, he would need all the help that he could get.

“Great!” said Alec and then went closer to Magnus. “Can you like, um, train me?”

“Train you?” asked Magnus, confused. What did Alexander have in mind?

“You know,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together. “Train a peasant how to act in a fancy restaurant,” said Alec and then arched an eyebrow when Magnus started giggling. “Magnus, I am serious,” said the younger one and then pouted, because Magnus started laughing even louder. Yes, he knew that Alexander was being serious and that was what made the whole situation even funnier. “Magnus!” whined Alec.

“You need no training, angel,” said Magnus and Alec huffed.

“You sure? Because you’ve been me eat and I eat like a-”

“Kitten,” said Magnus happily. “A cute, lil kitten, who is eating happily, cutely purring and-”

“I need to look like a human eating, understood?”

“Oh, psssh, why,” said Magnus and was grinning. Alec then narrowed his eyes, but prompted himself into Magnus’ lap, sitting on top of his legs and Magnus grinned, looking around as he saw a couple of girls walking past them, giggling. The two of them were occupying their favourite bench in the park at the moment. “See, just like that, being a kitten suits you more,” said Magnus and Alec was flushing, but he cuddled closer to Magnus.

“Okay, maybe being a kitten isn’t so bad, but,” said Alec. 

“But, what?” asked Magnus and gently ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and the younger one nuzzled into the touch. He felt Magnus’ hand travelling down the back of his neck and Alec was happily humming in his lap – or as Magnus liked to call that humming,  _ purring.  _ “See, just like that,” said Magnus again and Alec was flushing, but he really couldn’t help himself. Just a touch and he was putty under Magnus’ hands. 

“Okay, I’ll let my mom know,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, pulling his boyfriend down for a proper kiss.

* * *

“Aw, but I really wanted to cook,” said Maryse and Alec sighed, but then nodded.

“I know, mom, but then dad would be here and I’m not,” said Alec and pressed his lips together, looking around, stepping closer to his mother. “I’m not ready to tell him what I’ve told you,” said Alec, speaking in codes just in case his dad would show up. He was upstairs before, but- “You haven’ told him anything about the dinner, right?”

“Oh, of course not, honey,” said Maryse. Even if she was beyond excited, she respected her son’s wishes and didn’t mention anything about that dinner to her husband. “No, but it’s okay, I understand,” said Maryse and then she smiled, Alec smiling as well. “So, I’d still meet him tomorrow?” asked Maryse and Alec nodded and shyly smiled.

“Yeah,” whispered Alec. “We’ve been meaning to invite you to a brunch or something,” said Alec. 

“Oh, a  _ brunch, _ ” said Maryse and grinned. 

“Fancy word, I know,” said Alec as he was proud of himself for using it.

“Oh, this is so exciting,” said Maryse and then clasped her hands together. “Oh,  _ crap, _ I have nothing to wear,” said Maryse when she remembered the place Alec told her that he and Magnus wanted to take her to. Alec started laughing when he heard his mother cursing and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“What was that language, missy?” asked Alec and Maryse just laughed it off.

“Right! I’m sorry, but I’m just so excited,” said Maryse and then happily grinned and her eyes widened. “I should bring something for Magnus, no? Like a gift or,” said Maryse, who was already in a full process of planning her meeting with Magnus. “How about some chocolates? Well, maybe not, he’s not a kid anymore,” said Maryse and then Alec smiled.

“Chocolates would be lovely, actually,” said Alec, because Magnus loved them.

“Oh, yay,” said Maryse and then perked up. “What kind does he like?” 

“It’s chocolate, you can’t go wrong there,” said Alec with a smile.

“Right, you do have a point,” said Maryse and then placed a hand over her heart and looked at Alec, who was smiling up to his ears. He was just happy that he got to share such an important thing with his mother finally. “Okay, chocolates… maybe some flowers? Would that be too much, maybe, I don’t know and-”

“Mother, relax, it’s me who should be more nervous not you,” said Alec and was laughing.

“Oh, no I have to make a good impression,” said Maryse and then Alec just held her shoulders and Maryse chuckled. “Okay, I need to get myself together, you’re right,” said Maryse and Alec nodded. “But I will need your help,” said Maryse and Alec raised an eyebrow. “Come, let’s go pick me an outfit,” said Maryse and started dragging Alec to her closet. Alec wanted to tell her that she should be asking Izzy, but then remembered that Izzy wasn’t home and he just laughed and went along with his mother.

Robert was standing at the stairs and was just sighing. Did he do something to Alec? Why was his son ignoring him like that all of the sudden? Robert clicked his tongue as he was upset. If he did something wrong, Alec should just go up to him and tell him. But because Robert didn’t want to pick a fight, he just went downstairs and clicked with his tongue as he listened to Maryse giggling and chatting up with his son. It hurt, actually, he wasn’t going to lie.

* * *

“I can’t believe they all bailed on me,” whined Izzy. 

Isabelle was at the movies and was supposed to meet up with her friends, but then all of them just decided that they were too busy. What the hell was up with that? So, there she was, sitting, waiting for the movie to start, which she was apparently going to watch  _ alone.  _ Ugh! Izzy was in the middle of sulking, stuffing her face with the already bought popcorn as she was continuing her inner monologue about what kind of traitors her friends were. Seriously, how could  _ all _ of them just bail?! This was some kind of a sick joke that the universe was playing on her. She then pulled out her phone and told her big brother just what kind of friends they were.

Alec’s reply was quick to come!

_ Tell me their names, I’ll go have a little talk with them. Do not worry, Iz! I’ll deal with them, no one makes my little sister sad and upset. Not on my watch. I’m Alec Lightwood and I’ll protect you. I protect, I attack and they will be all afraid of me! _

That made Izzy smile and she sighed – her twin was amazing! She continued to whine to Alec, making a call to him in the end, until something caught her attention. It was two guys and she narrowed her eyes, going silent for a second. “ _ Iz? _ ”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m still here, I just… wait a bit I think I see someone that- huh, this is-”

“ _ What is going on? _ ”

“I don’t really know, but there’s-” she started explaining and then stopped talking when she heard the two of them chatting.

“Come on, I’ll make it up to you,” said one of them. “Raphi, come on!”

“Do not call me Raphi! Simon, I’m serious,” replied Raphael and Izzy’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Simon, stop hugging me, it will not work. You made me wait for half an hour and-” grumbled Raphael, but then Simon kissed his cheek and Raphael stopped whining.

“See,” said Simon. 

“ _ Izzy? _ ”

“I think… I see my soulmates!”

“ _ Both of them?! _ ”

“Yeah!”

“ _ Okay, don’t engage, I will go there to protect you. Iz, do you here me, do not- _ ”

“Alec, I have to go.”

“ _ No, Izzy, let me speak to them. I will tell them that- _ ”

“Alec, chill. I’ll call you later, okay?” said Izzy and then ended the phone call. After checking out how she looked in the camera of her phone, she quickly nodded to herself and decided to approach them.  _ Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my-  _ “Hello,” suddenly said Izzy when she was closer to them and both Simon and Raphael turned around to her. Her cheeks heated up and she clasped her hands together. “I’m-”

“Isabelle,” said Simon happily and Izzy’s flush deepened when she looked at Simon.

“Yes, I am indeed.”

“Izzy!” said Raphael happily and hurried over to her side, giving her a hug and then he shook his head. “I must warn you, our soulmate is an idiot,” he whispered into her ear and Simon clicked with his tongue.

“I am  _ not,  _ I am-” said Simon and then Izzy looked at him and he stopped talking. “… wow,” he said. “Hello, I’m Lewis, Simon Lewis and you’re so… wow,” he rambled and Raphael looked at her. “Hi.”

“See, what did I tell you,” he said and Izzy started laughing. 

“I see your point, but it’s cute kind of,” she whispered back and Raphael’s cheeks reddened.

“I know right? He can be so annoying, but the more annoying he gets, the more adorable he is and… yeah,” rambled Raphael. “You came to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, I was going to watch one with my friends, but then they all bailed on me.”

“Ugh, people,” said Raphael and rolled his eyes. 

“Right!”

“Would you, like, um… you know… we were going to watch a movie, would you go want to watch it with us?” asked Simon slowly. Now that it was all three of them there it was overwhelming for him. “If-if you’d like and then we can chat and stuff,” said Simon. “To figure out how  _ this, _ ” he said and pointed to the three of them. “works.”

Izzy smiled and nodded. “I’d like that,” said Isabelle happily and Raphael smiled, offering her his arm and she was more than happy to hold onto his forearm and they made their way to where the tickets were being sold. Izzy and Raphael were discussing what movie they should all watch and Simon was just standing there in the distance and was shaking, for he was  _ shooketh! _

 


	15. Chapter 15

If it was Alec's turn to be panicking when they were planning Maryse meeting Magnus, when the day of the actual meeting came it was Magnus actually the one who was a mess. He was already at the restaurant, almost an hour early and he was shivering like crazy. It wasn't even a fancy dinner or anything - it was just a simple brunch, but to Magnus everything needed to be perfect and he was sweating like crazy, fanning himself with one of the napkins on the table as he was trying to cool himself off, but then he realised that he wrinkled up and ruined a napkin and he let out a shriek that was anything but human and he started panicking.

"Ah, crap, I'm messing things up before it even started. This is gonna go great," grumbled Magnus as he was walking up and down, around the table. He was making other people in the room very nervous as well and Magnus could tell that some people weren't enjoying their meal properly. But what else was there to do? Oh and he needed some new napkins as he quickly went over one of the waiters, begging him for a new napkin, which he got and spent quite a few minutes trying to fold it the right way and he finally smiled when the table was seemingly untouched again.

Magnus also made sure that he got a little something for Alexander's mothers - of course he did, Magnus was a true gentleman and he tried not to freak out too much again and he pressed his lips together as he was checking up on his phone and Alec had just texted him that he and his mothers were on their way and Magnus again couldn't breathe. "Oh my God, oh my God," was he chanting and he clicked with his tongue. It really wasn't like him to panic like that, but at the same time, this was big. One of the biggest and most important moments in his life so far and he was again on his feet and was walking around the table.

Magnus got Maryse two gifts - pretty bouquet of roses and also some strawberry chocolates to go with that. Alec had told him that those were her favourite, so Magnus went all out and he was feeling confident for a slight moment. Then that sliver of confidence was gone as quick as it came and he was again in deep worry and despair because he knew he would fuck up something and thus make a completely terrible impression on Alexander's mother. He started biting on his nails, chipping at his freshly painted nails and he groaned, hid his face into his palms and just whined and was tempted to whine to Ragnor and Catarina, but then someone stopped next to him and Magnus slowly looked up and raised an eyebrow.

It was one of the waitresses and Magnus pressed his lips together. He didn't mean to be rude, but he really wasn't in the mood for any human interaction whatsoever and he took in a deep breath and then clasped his hands together. "Is there a problem?" asked Magnus politely. He knew that she was only doing her job, but Magnus didn't know what could be the problem since he had made reservations in advance. Plus Alec and Maryse weren't late at all, so he was a bit confused.

"Oh, not at all."

"Because I made reservations and the people I'm still waiting for aren't late," said Magnus. "Is it because I came too early?" he then asked, because maybe that could be the case then. Maybe he was hogging their table in the corner too soon and-

"Oh, no. Not at all," she said and Magnus narrowed his eyes, dropping his eyes lower and saw her name tag. Maia Roberts. "It just seemed like you needed someone to talk to," she said and Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Besides I'm too early to clock in - my shift starts in like an hour, so some company would do me good too," she explained and Magnus hummed, but in the end he just nodded. Yes, some company would be awesome, actually, because he was driving himself mad with worries.

"Okay, yes," said Magnus and Maia smiled and decided to take a seat. Magnus did as well, but watched carefully what she did. He didn't want the picture perfect table to be ruined - everything needed to stay where it was, so Magnus' jaw dropped and his eyes widened when Maia moved one of the glasses a bit to the side and Magnus acted quickly. "No, no, don't move anything. Don't touch - everything must stay as it is," shrieked Magnus and placed the glass to the exact same position and he then flushed when he saw Maia's expression. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"Waiting for someone important, huh?" she asked and then apologised, but wasn't really offended and Magnus only nodded, huffing under his breath and he rubbed his temples.

"You have no idea," mumbled Magnus and sighed in worry. Sometimes talking to strangers about your problems was easier. "I'm meeting my soulmate's mother," he stammered and Maia whistled and Magnus nodded.

"That's a pretty serious step," said Maia and Magnus nodded and then looked at the flowers. Ugh, maybe he should have gotten some other kind of flowers? He hated himself that he didn’t ask Alexander what kind of flowers his mother liked and he just went with what felt right – roses. Roses were beloved by everyone, yes? What if she had some kind of bad experience with roses and she didn’t like them, then what? Magnus didn’t like himself at the moment and he just felt so helpless and out of place. It really wasn’t like him to be panicking like he was at the moment.

“Do you think the roses are a bit too much?” asked Magnus, even though he didn’t know Maia at all, but he just needed to know another person’s take on it. He needed a second opinion and Maia was right there. Oh, was he being too annoying? At the moment he was acting a lot like Alec and he then snorted. But it was still different – when it came to Alec and panicking, it was cute. When it came to him and panicking, it was just one big mess and he groaned.

“No, the roses are fine,” said Maia. “What’s your name again?”

“Oh, um, I didn’t really introduce myself,” said Magnus and smiled. “Magnus, but at the moment it’s more like Hot Mess,” he said and sighed sadly, leaned back in his chair and just continued to feel sorry for himself, looking like a huge pile of sadness right there and even Maia felt sorry for him, grinning and she then shrugged it off.

“Can I give you a bit of an advice?” asked Maia and Magnus nodded, because he needed help. “I know we’ve literally just met, but,” said Maia. “Take it from someone who had already met her soulmate and introduced him to her family,” said Maia and then clasped her hands together happily. “Just don’t try too hard,” said Maia and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “And don’t overthink it – especially _don’t’_ overthink it,” she said and started cracking up. “I did and let me just tell you, it ended with me in a fountain and… yes, the rest is history,” she said and Magnus tried _not_ to laugh, but it was hard not to.

“A fountain?” he asked and Maia nodded.

“It’s a _long_ story,” said Maia and shook her head. “But hey, at least it helped with breaking the ice when we all met,” said Maia and Magnus started laughing, because yeah… that was quite of a meeting. “And still to this day, it makes us laugh,” she said and then Magnus sighed. “Just try to go with the flow and everything will be okay,” she added and Magnus decided to take her advice.

“Yes, you’re right,” he said and then smiled. “Thank you, I needed this,” he then carried on with his rambling and Maia gave him thumbs up. “I’ll just be myself and everything will be okay,” he said to himself, feeling his confidence boosting up again and Maia nodded.

“Yes and they’ll love you,” said Maia and Magnus thanked her again, chewing on his lip when his phone buzzed again and felt his heart fastening a little bit when Alec’s text said that they were already basically waiting outside the restaurant at the moment and he was on his legs again. Oh they were there and Magnus was-

“They’re here,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath, Maia laughing and took that as a sign for her to leave. But Magnus didn’t let her leave without adding her on Facebook, because they were already friends, she seemed like a cool person and well! Maybe she could give him some more advice some time. But for now that would have to be it and Maia was smiling when she noticed Magnus rubbing his palms together and he almost fainted when Alec stepped inside of the restaurant, a woman walking behind him and Magnus was _nervous,_ but then smiled when Alec finally locked his eyes with him and he sighed happily.

“Alexa-”

“Magnus!” yelled Alec on top of his lungs, all of the training on how to act in a fancy restaurant forgotten as he literally ran up to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus was a bit taken back, but he didn’t mind it one bit when he found himself in the warm embrace of his boyfriend and he just hugged him back, allowing Alexander to lift him off the floor and he started giggling. Alec sure was lively that day, but could you blame him? He missed Magnus so much – he hadn’t seen him that day and he was so lonely without him. “I missed you,” he then said and kissed Magnus, the older one flushing when he saw Maryse coming closer.

“I’ve missed you too, Angel,” said Magnus and then quickly pulled back, because Alexander’s mother was right there, so he just collected himself quickly and went over to her to shake her hand. He smiled politely and Maryse was beaming with happiness. She had seen many photos of Magnus, but seeing him in person was so different. And when she saw her son around his soulmate – he literally lit up – made her just so happy. It was so very clear that they were very much in love! “Mrs Lightwood, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you,” said Magnus quickly, eyes travelling to Maia, who was standing at the bar and sent him thumbs up.

_Okay, don’t think of it too much. Just be yourself and everything was going to be okay!_

“Oh, just Maryse is fine,” said the woman happily and then took Magnus’ hand. “My son has told me so much about you already,” said Maryse and Magnus nervously smiled when he looked at his soulmate, who was happily smiling.

“Good things, I hope,” said Magnus and Maryse nodded.

“My son has no bad thing to say about you – he’s completely mesmerised by you,” said Maryse happily and Magnus was smiling back. “I can tell he cares about you a whole lot,” she carried on and Alec flushed then.

“I care about him a whole lot too,” said Magnus happily, sighed and then took Alec’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together and it was hard for Alec not to start giggling when Magnus tugged onto his hand and then took him over to the table, Maryse following them and she was in complete awe when she saw the table. Not only that but there were flowers, which were apparently for her, followed by a nice box of chocolates and in the end she felt bad, because all she brought was a box of chocolate candies, but Magnus went all out and prepared all of this. Not to mention he was still a teenager and-

Magnus had a bit of help with it all, the help of his mom and dad, of course. But Marys didn’t know that and she felt kind of bad. “Oh, Magnus, you shouldn’t have… I mean all of this is so lovely and all I brought is this,” she said and glared at the box she had in her hand.

“No, these are my favourites, actually,” chimed Magnus in and quickly took them, protecting the chocolates and Alec started laughing, because Magnus was adorable and Maryse finally let it go and started laughing as well. Maybe she was acting a tad immature, but still! Making a good impression was very important and Magnus realised it then that she was also trying too hard, overthinking it and he just sighed happily – so he wasn’t the only one who was sweating with nervousness. It was mutual and that made him feel at ease, somehow.

And thus the brunch was _afoot!_ They all ordered something to eat and were having a happy time – Magnus was happily chatting with Maryse, while Alec was just gazing at Magnus and couldn’t look away, because _wow._ Alec was so happy, biting on his lip as he didn’t want to be smiling far too much, but he couldn’t help himself, it was impossible and he leaned a bit closer to Magnus. Ah, he hadn’t be this happy in a long time – introducing Magnus to his mom was amazing. It was something he always wanted to do ever since he had met him and now it was finally happening and it felt so surreal!

“Alec, you’re drooling,” said Maryse and Alec quickly snapped back to reality.

“Oh, don’t stop, I don’t mind it one bit,” teased him Magnus and Alec flushed even more.

“Mom!”

“What?! You were literally looking him like he was food.”

“Oh, mom, Magnus is quite a snack,” said Alec when he remembered some of the _cool_ slang and Magnus cracked up.

“Alexander, I’m not a snack, I’m a three course meal,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s jaw dropped, while Maryse started laughing and she couldn’t stop, because her son’s expression was just too funny!

“Mom!” whined Alec.

“Aw, you’re blushing,” said Magnus.

“Magnus!”

“Oh, yes,” said Maryse. “This blushing thing has been going on for a long time,” said Maryse and Alec started shaking his head, because he just _knew._ He just knew that his mother would share an embarrassing story from his childhood. “Even as a child,” she said and Magnus perked up. “Whenever he would get upset or embarrassed, he would get this cute little flush,” said Maryse and looked at Alec, who was now sporting that exact flush. “Yes, just like now,” said Maryse. “I remember this one time when he and his twin sister were-”

“Mom can you please _not_ embarrass me in front of my boyfriend?” asked Alec and Magnus started giggling. “Like, excuse me, but he needs to think I’m a sane human being,” rambled Alec. “And you sharing my embarrassing kid stories isn’t going to help the situation,” he said and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“You know this sulking comes from your father,” deadpanned Maryse and had Magnus in stitches.

“I do not sulk,” said Alec.

“And there comes the pout,” said Maryse and just like that Alec was pouting too. “Isabelle is the same,” said Maryse and then shook her head. “They’re so alike it’s mind boggling even if they’re twins,” she said and shook her head.

“I do not pout, nor do I sulk.”

“Ah, denial, same as your brother Max,” said Maryse and Alec face-palmed himself.

“Mom!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she then said in the end and Magnus was just smiling too much – his cheeks were hurting, because it was just… too adorable. Alexander was hilarious with his mother, but there were some similarities between them. “I’m just so happy.”

“I-” said Alec and then giggled. “So am I,” he said and sighed, looked at Magnus and kissed his cheek.

“Since he met you, he’s a lot happier,” commented Maryse and Magnus wanted to shrug it off, that it wasn’t a big deal, but Maryse didn’t allow him to do that. “Thank you for loving my boy, Magnus, it means the world to me,” she said. “Thank you for giving him the courage for him to accept who he was and… for giving him the strength to… I mean… for everything,” she said, then tears in her eyes and Magnus only smiled – she and Alec really were so very similar. All he could do was smile and nod.

“I’m not ever planning on stopping loving him either,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec, who was tearing up as well. Maybe from his mother’s beautiful speech or maybe from Magnus’ promise, but he was just emotional.

“OH, MAGNUS!” he sobbed and held onto Magnus, who was only smiling, kissing his angel and Maryse was so touched…

… and then went back to sharing some more of embarrassing stories from Alec’s childhood. But Alec didn’t mind it, he was too distracted by Magnus’ words…

_Never planning on stopping loving him._

Neither did he.

Forever!


	16. Chapter 16

''Mom, I'm off to the mall,'' hollered Alec down the hall. He was again going to the mall where he was meeting Magnus and the rest of his friends. They were all going to hang out and since it was still steaming hot out due to the summer, the mall had become their favourite place to hang out. However, what Alec didn't remember was that Maryse wasn't home at the moment as she was picking up Maxie from his Karate lesson and he was a bit taken off guard when Robert stepped from the living room and silence soon fell in between them, Alec placing his lips together and he quickly took a step back. There was some tension going on between them during the last few days and Alec just wanted to get out as soon as possible. He didn't like being alone with Robert, mainly because he was feeling guilty, but he still wasn't _ready_ and- ''Oh, dad,'' said Alec, his voice falling flat and Robert happily made his way to his son.

''Going out again?'' asked Robert and Alec slowly nodded. Robert tried to lighten the mood in between them, but nothing he did seemed to work lately. ''With all the time you spend out these days I'm starting to wonder if you finally met the right girl,'' commented Robert, laughing, but soon stopped when he saw the stressed look on his son's face and he pressed his lips together again. Wait, now he couldn't crack jokes anymore? ''Or not,'' he soon added and Alec's heart was now in his throat, trying to jump out and he just huffed under his breath as his face went pale.

Alec looked down and he was disappointed... or upset – he didn't really know how to feel, but it seemed like his father didn't even acknowledge the thought that Alec might have gotten himself a boyfriend and _not_ a girlfriend. Alec's shoulders slumped down and he just shrugged it off. ''Yes, I'm meeting my friends,'' said Alec in the end and he just turned on his heels, wanting to leave the room, but Robert decided that this would be a good time to maybe come to the end of the issue that was going on in between them.

''Son,'' said Robert and Alec perked up. He was already holding onto the door knob, he was almost out of there, but then the man started speaking again and Alec let go off the door and slowly turned around. Robert had a soft smile on his face, Alec looking down again and the man sighed. ''Since when did we get so distant?'' asked Robert and Alec only shrugged it off. ''I mean, I know you're a teenager now, but we barely talk,'' carried on Robert and Alec's heart twisted with guilt again.

''I don't know what you mean,'' mumbled Alec and Robert clasped his hands together. The thing was – Robert wasn't really good about talking of these kinds of things; emotions. But it seemed that his son was a tad more complicated and sensitive than Jace, per say, so Robert was _trying._ He really was, but if he was the only one who was trying, this was never going to work out and the distance was soon going to even deepen, which he didn't want to happen. Alec would soon be off to college and Robert was desperate.

''I think you do,'' said Robert, because Alec's face had guilt written all over it and he then tried to remember himself to use words to express how he felt. ''Is it... is it something I've done?'' he asked and Alec shook his head. No, Robert didn't do anything wrong, he was a good father. It was Alec who didn't feel comfortable enough about sharing this thing with him. One day he would, but he was still... his stomach was twisting in knots and his heart hammered against his ribcage when he thought about telling his father about Magnus.

''It's not you, dad,'' said Alec and looked up. ''It's me,'' he then added and Robert gave him a little nod.

''Yes,'' said Robert. ''But sometimes it's easier when you share what's bothering you with others,'' said the man and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that. ''I mean I watch you with Maryse and your brothers and sister and with them you aren't as distant as you're with me, so,'' said Robert and then bit his tongue when he heard himself raising his voice, which he didn't want. The last thing what he wanted was to make Alec think that he was upset with him. Well, he was. Maybe not upset, it was too strong of a word, he was more... frustrated, because he wanted to get their relationship back!

“I’m sorry,” was all that Alec said and Robert’s heart fell into his stomach. So, it really was true, he wasn’t only imagining things. Robert then clicked with his tongue and he then tried to remain cool and not jump to conclusions.

“Well,” said Robert and gave his son a smile. “How about,” he said and then smiled when an idea popped into his mind. “How about I take you out for archery tomorrow?” asked Robert and Alec only shrugged it off. He didn’t really have plans, but being stuck with his dad together for hours didn’t seem like a fun time. “Just like the old times, huh? Just you and me,” said Robert. “Bit of a father son bonding time,” he then said, trying to keep the spirit high and Alec bit his tongue and just shrugged it off.

“I’m not really in the mood for archery,” lied Alec.

“No? You used to love it,” said Robert, feeling deflated, but then tried to find another way to hang out with his son. “How about-”

“Dad, I’m really not in the mood,” said Alec and Robert felt his frustration growing.

“Alec,” said Robert and rubbed his temples. His patience was slowly wearing off and Alec could see it as well. His father was quite hot-headed. “Look, I’m trying here, but if you’re not giving me anything to work in return, I,” said Robert and then took in a deep breath. “What do you want me to do? Sit back and watch how our relationship completely deteriorates?” asked Robert, feeling his annoyance growing and he was starting to get angry. Not angry at Alec, but just… with the world, he didn’t know.

“I won’t-”

“It _will,_ ” said Robert. “I pushed my father away just like that and we don’t speak today at all,” said Robert. “And I don’t want this to happen to us, Alec,” said Robert. “Look, I apologise if I’ve done something wrong, but you have to tell me what I’ve done to make up to you and-”

“You’ve nothing wrong, dad,” said Alec. “It’s just… complicated.”

“Okay, I get that, son. And you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable talking about it, but do you have to push me away?” asked Robert with a louder voice

“I’m not,” said Alec back stubbornly.

“Yes you are,” said Robert, his face red with anger as he finally reached his boiling point and ended up raising his voice much louder than he intended. Now, Alec had seen his father yelling at people – he was a businessman and he dealt with a lot of stupid customers. But he always yelled and snapped at then, _never_ at him. This was the first time his father raised a voice like this at him and Alec flinched, making a step back. Robert immediately regretted and he pressed his lips together, silence falling between them. “Alec, I’m sorry,” whispered Robert.

Alec wanted to run away, his heart beating fast and he quickly turned around. “I have to go,” said Alec and quickly opened the front door, Robert hurrying after him.

“Alec, please, I didn’t mean to yell, I’m sorry,” said Robert as he felt completely terrible, but before he got the chance to say anything else, Alec disappeared through the front door, shutting them with a loud slam and Robert cursed when he was left alone in the house. _Fuck._ He knew that he messed up, it was so very wrong of him to start yelling.

Alec leaned up against the front door and he closed his eyes for a second or so, his heart hammering like crazy and he tried to calm himself down. Alec felt bad about how things were going with his dad. He knew that he was trying to keep their relationship, while Alec was only pushing him away and he cursed. Actually, going to archery with him sounded quite fun now that he gave it another thought, because he could remember how much time they used to have. But now it was too late, Alec had already walked out when Robert gave him the chance to start mending their relationship. Alec wanted to leave for the mall, but his legs wouldn’t listen to him as he was still standing in front of the door and guilt started seeping in even more.

Alec knew that if he left things like this, he’d make it even worse. He and Robert needed to talk, but not at the moment. _Tomorrow, maybe._ Alec gulped and then turned around, facing the house and he just opened the door and stepped inside. He found his father in the living room, sitting on the couch, looking stressed and deep in thought. Robert looked towards Alec when he heard someone stepping inside and he was immediately on his legs.

“Alec, I-”

“I’m sorry too,” said Alec softly. “I, um, I can’t talk about it now, but,” said Alec and then clasped his hands together. “Maybe, um, maybe tomorrow we could go do our archery thing and, um, talk about things then?” asked Alec painfully slowly, feeling his heart beating much faster than it should have and Robert quickly nodded and smiled.

“Yes, I’d love that,” said Robert. “Look about the yelling-”

“I can’t blame you. I’m being stubborn,” said Alec and nervously laughed, feeling his phone buzz. “Look, now I really have to get going, my soulmate’s waiting for me,” said Alec and Robert perked up.

“ _Soulmate?!_ ” asked Robert – he had so many questions!

“I promise I’ll tell you more tomorrow, okay?” asked Alec and Robert nodded. For now that was all he needed and he was just smiling after Alec left then for real. He was already looking forward to the next day!

But when did Alec meet his soulmate?!

* * *

“Alexander, here you are,” cooed Magnus when he finally saw Alexander coming up to them and he ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him, while their other friends were giggling by the table. They were out to get some pizza – Raphael got hungry and Simon insisted on the pizza as he couldn’t have his precious soulmate starving, so there they were. Raphael was silently flushing at the side, while Simon had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and Izzy was giggling as she watched them. She found Simon cute, so she pressed a kiss on his cheek and now it was his turn to start flushing.

“Hey,” said Alec and kissed Magnus happily. “I’m sorry I’m late, my dad-”

“What did Robert do?” asked Jace from the side and Alec shook his head.

“Nothing,” said Alec and cracked up when he saw the blonde one going into his protective mode. “We’re just meeting for some archery tomorrow,” said Alec and Magnus whistled, waggling his eyebrows. He didn’t know Alec did archery!

“You do archery?” asked Magnus and winked.

“I dabble,” said Alec and felt his cheeks reddening as they made their way to the rest and Alec happily sat next to his boyfriend.

“Oh, it’s not just dabbling, tell him how awesome you are,” said Izzy and Underhill was quick to chime in.

“Oh, yeah,” said Theodore. “He’s amazing at it,” he said and Magnus was glowing. Oh my, he would love to see Alec do archery one time. It would be so amazing and fun!

“The only one who can really beat him is Helen,” announced Aline happily from the side and Helen felt her cheeks heating up. Being put on spot like that really didn’t work out the best for her and she just ducked her head down.

“Oh, Aline don’t-”

“Why? I must tell them how amazing you are,” said Aline and Magnus smiled. As the two of them bickered, he happily gazed into Alec’s eyes and earned himself a quick kiss on his lips and Magnus was smiling even wider then.

“I’m planning on telling my dad about you,” said Alec quietly and Magnus perked up. Oh, this was a big deal and he proudly took Alexander’s hand into his own. “I’m shitting bricks as we speak if I think about it, but I think… I must do this,” said Alec. “If I’m ready or not, I don’t really know. But I have to do this, because things are tense between us. ”If I don’t, things will get even worse,” said Alec and Magnus kissed his cheek happily.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” said Magnus and gave him a supportive smile. “You’ll see,” he then said and Alec hoped that he was right. He couldn’t think of a reason his father wouldn’t be okay, but one could never be too sure. “And I’ll be just there, along with you, supporting you no matter what happens,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s heart melted.

“You’re literally the best boyfriend ever,” said Alec softly and earned himself another kiss. And another. And then he kissed Magnus back and Marcel cleared his throat, because with all due respect, the best boyfriend was his Teddy!

“I’m sorry to break up such a cute moment, but it’s clear that Theo is the best boyfriend,” chimed Marcel in and took his boyfriend’s hand.

“Um, Marcel, don’t-”

“Excuse me,” said Biscuit and then held onto Jace’s hand. “Jace is the best boyfriend _ever._ ”

“Aww, Clary,” said Jace happily and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

“Um, no, Simon is,” said Izzy and Raphael was quick to agree. Simon might had been an idiot, like he liked to call him, but when it came to it, Simon was the sweetest guy ever and Raphael would fight anyone who would dare to disagree with him and Izzy.

“Yeah, he really is,” said Raphael happily and felt his cheeks flushing when Magnus whistled and he quickly looked over to his friend. “Magnus, shut up, because I’ll fight you and-”

“I just,” said Simon happily and leaned back in his seat. “I just can’t believe you’re actually both of my soulmates, how did I get so lucky?” he said as he was gazing over at Raphael and Izzy, who were smiling back and he sighed again. “And I just love you both so much, you know?” asked Simon and placed his hand over his chest and started getting emotional, Raphael rolling his eyes, but there was an undenying flush spreading across his cheeks and Izzy was just gazing into their soft boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you both equally in the most romantic way possible,” he carried on and Alec grinned when he looked at Izzy, who was completely smitten with Simon. Magnus was smiling as well, because Raphael was head over heels for Simon as well and it was clear that Simon was just so much in love with both of his soulmates.

Alec was very happy for his sister and it seemed that they had managed to figure out their relationship – while Raphael and Izzy were both of romantic soulmates of Simon, Raphael and Izzy were soulmates as well, just not on romantic level – more of a platonic soulmates and it was just… it just felt so right. There were some people that wouldn’t understand their poly relationship, but their friends weren’t among them. It was clear they were all so happy with how things were going so they were just so happy for their friends and Alec happily reached over for Magnus’ hand.

“Where’s the pizza anyway?” asked Raphael and started looking around.

Magnus cracked up. “He gets cranky when he’s hungry.”

“Magnus, I swear to God, if you don’t stop this in front of Simon, I’ll-”

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” said Simon from the side and Raphael went back to being a hissy and grumpy person – but he was just hangry and the waiter soon came with their order.

“There it is,” said Aline happily and was laughing when Raphael possessively grabbed his own, but then softened up and decided to share it with others, only under a condition that they shared a bit of his with his own.

Alec looked around – Jace and Clary were happily chatting, Helen was feeding Aline a piece of pizza, while Marcel and Theodore were bickering over who will get the first slice. The trio was now talking as well and Alec was just… he had reached harmony. He then looked over at Magnus, who nudged him and he snapped back to reality. “Yes?”

“Feed me,” said Magnus, who also wanted to be romantic with his soulmate and Alec flushed.

“I-isn’t the owner’s job to feed his kitten?” asked Alec shyly and Magnus was cracking up so much, but in the end got Alec to feed him a few bites of the pizza, until the poor guy got too embarrassed as Izzy was whistling over at him. However, he didn’t shy away from Magnus feeding him! And did Magnus mind it? Why, of course not, because he got a little kiss with almost each bite and he was proud – his kitten was so well behaved, cooing at Alec, who was then just flushing, but did nothing to stop Magnus.

 


	17. Chapter 17

''I totally kicked you ass, dad,'' said Alec happily as he was strutting in front of his father and was happily humming to himself. Alec and Robert were just done with the archery and Alec was feeling in high spirits, because he totally kicked Robert's ass as it! He was highly competitive, so seeing that he scored better than his old man made him feel happy. ''The little grasshopper had surpassed his master,'' he then said and waggled his eyebrows, making Robert laugh and he just sighed, shaking his head, but his smile widened a little bit. They had just spent fun two hours just playing archery and hanging out. Just the two of them, like in the old times and Alec had to admit it that he missed hanging out with his dad and was now smiling widely as he was walking along side Robert.

But with all the hanging out, he still didn't get to the main part of the day – telling him about Magnus. And for that he would need a more... he didn't know. But he needed to be sitting down. And maybe do it in a public setting if his father would start yelling at him... which he probably wouldn't, right? But still, he wanted to be surrounded by other people. And Magnus was chatting with him every now and then, sending him supportive texts, which made Alec smiled. Robert, on the other hand, was also happy, because finally he got to spend some time with his son and, man, did he miss hanging out with him. So, he was happy that the evening went so well, even though Alec didn't get to tell him whatever was on his mind.

''Bold of you to assume that I didn't let you win,'' challenged him back Robert and Alec started cracking up again and he just shook his head. ''Which I totally did,'' lied Robert and Alec could read him like an open book. Not that Robert was trying to hide his lie particularly well and both of them started laughing again, Robert happily sighing as he reached into his pocket and unlocked his car. ''I'm just happy we got to hang out a little bit. I know you're busy with your friends and all, so I'm happy you decided to take some time for you old man,'' he said with a smile and Alec smiled.

''Of course,'' said Alec and then sighed, rubbing his palms and felt his heart fastening a little bit when he opened the door of the car and slowly sat inside. Were they going home? Because he wanted to... ''We're going home?'' asked Alec softly and Robert shrugged. He took out his phone to check on the time – it was still pretty early, so they could go somewhere else if Alec wanted to. But, honestly, Robert kind of anticipated Alec wanting to go home immediately after archery, so he was pleasantly surprised by the question.

''It's still pretty early,'' said Robert and then hummed and pressed his lips together. ''How about a pizza?'' he then suddenly asked when he heard Alec's stomach growling and the teen was sold on the idea immediately.

''Yes, I'm starving actually,'' said Alec and Robert grinned.

''It's a deal then,'' said Robert and then turned on the car. ''The usual place?'' he then asked and Alec's eyes lit up, quicky nodding. Yes, of course! When Alec was younger, after he and his father would be done with the archery training, Robert would always take him to this pizzeria that was just a five minute drive away. It sort of became their tradition and Alec again felt like a little kid again.

''Yes,'' said Alec.

''I hope the place is still open,'' commented Robert and he drove away from the parking lot and Alec nodded. Indeed, it would be such a shame if it got shut down. ''It's been a while since we've been there,'' he then added and Alec smiled. But after that awkward silence feel between them once more and Alec sighed. Robert, on the other hand, didn't really feel bothered by that and he gazed at Alec, who was again checking up on his phone – talking with his soulmate. He wondered who she was! Maybe Alec would tell him alter, because curiosity was getting the best of Robert.

In the meantime, Alec was on the phone chatting with Magnus, telling him that they were on their way to the pizzeria. He was also planning on telling his father there and his fingers were nervously shaking when he was texting Magnus. **_We’re going to that pizzeria now, I’m planning on telling him there,_ **texted Alec and then was chewing on his lip, looking towards Robert, who was humming along to the song that was playing on the radio and Alec flinched when his phone buzzed.

 _I’m keeping my fingers crossed, everything will be okay, Alexander. And I’m so proud of you, you’re so strong and brave,_ was the next text that came from Magnus and a little smile spread across Alec’s lips, because Magnus always knew what to say to make him feel at ease and to make him smile. However his smile disappeared when Robert pulled up and he looked up – they were already there! Alec’s heart leaped into his throat and he started trying to calm down again.

 ** _Omg, we’re already here, Magnus. I don’t think I’m going to be able to do this. I mean I want to and I feel ready (I think I do… I’m not sure), but I’m scared shitless,_** typed Alec back and then slowly got out of the car and followed Robert inside. Then in silence, he slowly made his way to their usual table and gave his dad a nervous smile when he saw him sitting on the opposite side of him. Robert pressed his lips together when Alec was doing it again – pulling away and shutting him off.

 _Alexander, my brave little kitten, you listen to your heart. If you’re too nervous then maybe wait for a bit longer. If it really feels like the right time, then do it. I’m going to support you no matter what. So, just allow yourself to breathe,_ was what Magnus’ next text said and Alec gripped onto his phone tighter and Robert noticed that there was a little smile on Alec’s face. Ah, so he was texting his soulmate, huh. Ah, young love, really was something else.

**_Magnus, you’re the best. I love you so, so much and I’m just in awe you’re willing to put up with my whining. I mean it’s valid this time, but other times I just whine for no reason and I’m always a mess. Yet you continue to love and support me and you’re just so amazing and I love you so much and you mean so much to me._ **

_Alexander, you’re all over the place again, hehe. But it’s adorable and just… remember how breathing works, okay? And of course I love you no matter what, dummy. You aren’t annoying – you’re adorable when you whine and you’re adorable when you don’t whine and just shush and let me love you the way you are. Are you better now?_

**_Nope, I’m still dying._ **

_Alec, don’t die! Want me to get there and give you CPR?_

**_Oh, yes, please. CPR from you would come in handy now. Okay, I’m gonna just come out and say it. Just now. 3 – 2 – 1 – GO!_ **

“Dad, so what I’ve been meaning to tell-” started Alec, but then the waitress came to take their order and Alec quickly pulled back and pressed his lips together when he was interrupted and Robert cursed as he looked up at the woman for coming right at the wrong time.

“Hello, my name is Melissa and I’ll be you waitress tonight,” she said happily and Robert grumbled, Alec quickly straightening himself up. Whatever Alec was going to tell him was serious, so the fact that she interrupted him made Robert kind of upset and he sighed. “Can I take your order?” she then asked and Alec nodded, quickly skimming the menu, Robert doing the same. And as she took their order, she slowly walked away, but Alec was then looking down and Robert rubbed his palms together.

“Before we were interrupted you were trying to tell me something?” asked Robert and Alec felt his heart hammering against his ribcage again and he was struggling to string sentences together. Because Alec was quiet, Robert decided to push things a bit more. “Is this all about your soulmate?” asked Robert carefully and Alec just nodded, because it indeed was. “Well, tell me, because I don’t get it why it’s such a big deal,” said Robert and smiled, trying to cheer Alec up. “What’s she like?” he slowly asked and Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

The thought didn’t even cross his mind! Alec was again a nervous wreck and he just looked down and tried to find a right way to tell his dad… but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that there wasn’t any right way – he just needed to tell him how things were and then if Robert was going to still love and support him was out of his hands. And if he wouldn’t, then his loss. “He’s wonderful, dad,” said Alec softly and looked up at Robert. “Magnus is just everything I ever wanted – he’s so supportive, loving and caring. The best soulmate ever,” said Alec and then his voice started shaking.  

Robert opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it when he realised why was this such a big deal – his son was dating a guy. Robert stopped talking and Alec felt his stomach turning. Oh, fucking great… his father was going to start yelling at him and… no matter how much Alec was cheering himself up before that it would be Robert’s loss for not supporting him, it still hurt knowing that that was what might happen. Robert’s face was suddenly very pale and Alec really couldn’t make out what he was thinking.

“D-dad?” stuttered out Alec.

Robert didn’t talk for a long time. The waitress brought them their food and Alec spent a few more minutes in silence. He didn’t feel hungry anymore and he was just… nervous and scared. Robert was looking down and was thinking _very_ hard. Alec’s phone buzzed again and he just knew that it was Magnus, but he didn’t check on the text yet. He was just- “Dad, please say something,” said Alec softly and then pulled back a little bit as his dad’s face drooped even more and he felt tears burning in his eyes. To Alec his silence spoke volumes.

“I-I-I mean, it’s still me, d-dad,” stuttered Alec as he was fighting back his tears. “The fact that I like guys doesn’t change anything, does it?” asked Alec, as if he was trying to ask his dad _you still love me, right?_ But Robert was still quiet and Alec’s breath was shaking. “I-it’s just all out in the open now, but,” said Alec and tried not to cry, but- “Are you angry?” he then asked, voice small and then his heart filled with horror when Robert nodded. _He was angry._ “Do you hate me now?”

Robert snapped and looked up as his eyes were red again. “I’m angry with myself, not you, son,” said Robert and his voice was shaky as well, Alec narrowing his eyes. “I don’t… hate you, why… you’re my son, so no matter what I could never hate you,” he then said and Alec felt relief washing him over. “I’m just angry with myself because I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me,” said Robert and ran his hands over his cheeks. “The, um, the countless number of times I’ve suggested your soulmate being a girl, so of course you couldn’t tell me,” said Robert and just felt terrible, awful guilt and Alec just started crying.

“So, um,” started Alec, clearing his throat and he then clasped his hands together. “You’re not disappointed or?” he asked with a small voice and Robert firmly shook his head. Disappointed? Far from it! He was just so proud of his son and happy that he finally told him what was keeping him back from completely relaxing in his everyday life. He just felt guilty that he made it difficult for Alec to come out and-

“Of course not, how could I ever be?” asked Robert and sighed, looked up at Alec, who was now smiling through his tears and Robert was quite teary eyed himself, which Alec witnessed for the first time and he was just taken back. Wow, his father must have really taken this to the heart and Alec was just… _happy._ He finally felt the weight lifting off of his shoulders, the weight wasn’t pressing down onto him anymore and he could finally breathe as he didn’t have to hide that secret within him anymore. He was just… _free._ And it was such an amazing feeling. “I’m so proud of you, my son,” said Robert softly and Alec felt new tears rolling down his face.

“Thank God,” said Alec, wiping his tears away, but new ones kept on rolling down and he just shrugged it off. “I thought you’d be angry or, um,” said Alec, hiccupping every now and then. “Or maybe that you wouldn’t accept me, but,” he carried on his little ramble. “I’m so glad that I was wrong and I’m so sorry for assuming the worst, dad,” said Alec and Robert felt his face darkening a little bit. “It’s nothing you said, by the way,” he said. “You just hear these stories of fathers reacting horribly to their sons coming out as gay and I-I was just terrified that, well,” said Alec and Robert gave him a little smile.

“I fee lawful you thought I wouldn't support or worse. Because I would _never_ do that,” said Robert and sighed. “I’m just happy that now is out there in the open and,” said Robert, but then stopped talking when he saw someone glued on the window, looking inside, lurking and he was frowning. He was _glaring_ at Robert of all people and Alec was so lost in the whole situation that he didn’t even notice that they were being watched. But Robert did then and he was a bit freaked out, because the young man looked like he was about to… murder him. “What the hell is up with that one?” asked Robert and Alec turned around.

“Huh?” he asked, sniffling and he slowly turned to the window, where he saw Magnus staring inside and his jaw dropped to the floor. “What in the world?” asked Alec and Magnus then perked up when he saw that he was finally noticed by his soulmate and his father, who made his boyfriend cry and he was ready to scratch his eyes out. “Magnus?” asked Alec, still sniffling and Robert’s eyes widened. _That_ was Magnus? The teen that looked like he was about to attack him and- Robert was confused. “Excuse me, dad, I have to…” started explaining Alec, but then just hurried outside.

Magnus was indeed in front of the pizzeria, because after Alec stopped replying to his texts, he immediately texted Jace and Izzy, demanding to know the location of where Robert had taken Alec to eat the dinner. And after that he wasted no more time – after learning the location, he borrowed his dad’s car and drove over. It wasn’t longer than a 15 minute drive, so it was fairly close and then he lurked over to the window, where he found Alec and his father. Alec was crying and Magnus was hissing and growling outside, thinking of the worst.

“Magnus, what-” started Alec when he was with Magnus, but the other interrupted him.

“Alexander, you’re crying,” said Magnus and his jaw dropped, his anger elevated and he was hissing again. “Okay, what did he do? Tell me?” asked Magnus, but didn’t really give Alec the chance to explain. “Never mind, let me get him,” hissed Magnus and then was already marching inside of the pizzeria. “I’ll give him a piece of my mind, because _no one_ makes you cry, Kitten, no one!” he then said and Alec was chasing him again.

“No, Magnus, you have to listen, my dad-”

“I’ll kick his shin,” growled Magnus and then marched towards the very confused man and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Mister Lightwood,” said Magnus and Alec face-palmed himself. “You’ve made Alexander cry, how dare you?” asked Magnus and was then circling around him, Robert feeling quite… well, freaked out. Teenagers were scary these days. “How dare you?” he shrieked. “My soulmate should never cry,” he said and Robert opened his mouth, but Magnus made him stop. “Na-ah-ah-sh, I’m talking,” said Magnus. “I love Alec and if you try and hurt him, I’ll hurt you back,” said Magnus and Alec was slowly trying to make Magnus understand that those were happy tears, not- “I will protect him no matter what, he means the world to me and-”

“My son means the world to me too,” said Robert quickly and Magnus stopped talking. He then raised a finger.

“Hold on a second,” said Magnus and leaned to Alec. “What just happened?” he asked, because he was prepared for Robert to start spewing homophobic nonsense, but it seemed like he was mistaken.

“Well,” said Alec as he was holding back his laughter then. “You’ve attacked my dad, but,” said Alec. “Those were happy tears, Magnus. He accepts me the way I am, he had nothing bad to say about me and-”

“Oh, shit,” said Magnus loudly, panicking and he then put on a big smile. “Mister Lightwood, Robert… Robby, my man,” said Magnus and Alec was laughing again. “I am _so_ sorry I didn’t-” started panicking Magnus and Robert just started laughing and laughing and laughing – it was hilarious. But it also showed how much this Magnus loved his son, so he couldn’t really hold it against him and Magnus hurried to Alec. “Alexander, help.”

“I can’t-”

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea, I just… you stopped replying and then… well, I came here, Jace told me where you were… so I saw you crying and then I got worried… and I just snapped and… Oh my God, my future father in law hates me. What a lame first impression, he’ll-” started panicking Magnus again, but Alec stopped him from talking when he gave him a long, long kiss and finally Magnus wasn’t talking. But he was feeling embarrassed. He didn’t-

“So, you’re Magnus, huh?” asked Robert and the teen just nodded, stepping behind Alec, but then the man offered him a hand and Magnus took it, awkwardly shook it and then stepped behind Alec. “Oh, please, why are you… please take a seat,” said Robert and Magnus then slowly sat down next to Alec and was nervously playing with Alec’s fork.

“So, um-”

“I’m not angry,” said Robert. “I’m surprised, but… anyone who protects my son like this is worthy of my approval,” said Robert softly and Alec’s face brightened and Magnus quickly took Alec’s hand under the table and squeezed onto it hard. “Now, then… enough about this feely-touchy stuff,” said Robert and Alec cracked up. Right, his dad was like that. “Now that we’ve talked about this and we’re all cool, how about you join us for dinner?”

Magnus quickly nodded. “Yes, please, I’m starving, actually,” said Magnus, who was gazing Alec’s pizza, which Alec was more than happy to give to him, while he ordered himself another one. And Robert was just watching them and smiling – indeed, his son looked very happy around Magnus and that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

''Alexander, where are we going?'' asked Magnus as Alec was holding his hand and was guiding him off to somewhere. Magnus was laughing, because his Kitten was all excited, walking fast and he wasn't saying much. It seemed that wherever Alec was taking him off to, was a secret and Magnus was only happily walking along and he was beyond intrigued. It's been about a week since Alec came out to his parents and since then, Magnus was invited to a proper dinner at the Lightwood household, which went amazing and both Alec and Magnus were happy and excited about that. Especially Magnus, because after that first impression he made on Robert, he wanted to work hard to fix it, but it didn't seem like he needed to do a lot of work as Robert was telling his wife completely amused how Magnus walked in there, hissing and protecting his boyfriend.

Magnus flushed a little bit, because Alec liked to tease him about his reaction to his father and he just rolled his eyes, because he couldn’t help it at the time… _okay?_ It just looked like the man was insulting his poor soulmate, so of course he charged and _protected._ But, well! He was then snapped back to reality when Alec made a turn and Magnus then narrowed his eyes, Alec happily humming along, but he still wasn’t saying much. Mainly because if he stopped to think about it too much, he would probably shy away from what he was about to do as it was highly embarrassing and very cheesy, but he still _wanted_ to present Magnus with-

“Alexander, why are you taking me into this creepy little, narrow street?” asked Magnus, not because he was suspicious, but because he wanted to play around a little bit and Alec quicky shook his head – no, it wasn’t like that. Maybe it seemed like that, but Magnus got it all wrong. This was actually a shortcut to the place he wanted to show to Magnus and he only flushed, but he kept on walking and he held onto Magnus’ hand tighter.

“It’s not creepy, Magnus,” said Alec and then chewed on his lower lip as he slowed down a little bit. He was going very fast before – literally dragging Magnus after him – but at the same time, he was just so excited to get there. “It’s a shortcut,” explained Alec and then turned forward again and his cheeks heated up when he felt Magnus linking their fingers together and he quickly snuck his other hand into his pocket and then felt his heart fasten a little bit when he felt up the metal thing in his pocket and Magnus perked up.

“What do you have in there?” asked Magnus curiously. “And you still didn’t tell me where you’re taking me,” complained and whined Magnus. Luckily, it wasn’t a hot day that day even though it was summer. The clouds were out, which cooled down the hot city air, so Magnus didn’t mind all of the walking, but still! His legs were getting tired. Alec put on a sheepish, little smile and just shrugged, Magnus narrowing his eyes once more and he whined. “Alexander!”

“We’ll be soon there, it’s a secret for now, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus pouted.

“It better be worth all of the walking,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. To him, it would be. He only hoped that Magnus would feel the same way. Usually he liked his surprises and little gifts, so he knew that in principal this time shouldn’t be any different, but he still felt a little bit nervous. Nervous and stupid as he only hoped that Magnus wouldn’t laugh at his romantic, yet stupid and maybe a bit immature idea. But Alec was a romantic soul, so he couldn’t help himself. He wanted something that wold present their love to the world and what was the better thing than to have their very own-

“It will,” said Alec happily, but Magnus could sense a glint of nervousness in his voice and he immediately stopped whining, because he could tell that this meant a lot to Alexander and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. He stopped walking for a second and yanked Alec’s hand, pulling him closer and he happily smiled up at him, gently holding his cheek and he happily leaned up, kissing Alec’s lips softly and Magnus then smiled as they pulled apart.

“I’m pretty sure it will,” said Magnus and then chuckled when he saw that Alec’s hands were shivering just a little bit. The older teen held his hands softly and then brought them down with his own, happily swinging them in between them and he just shook his head. “You’re shaking,” said Magnus and then sighed, shaking his head. “This is very important to you, isn’t it?” he then asked and Alec slowly nodded, because it was _very_ important. It was!

“It is,” stammered Alec and then happily leaned into the touch when he felt Magnus’ hand again resting against his cheek and he happily smiled, because he felt a bit calmer now that Magnus had stopped to talk to him for a bit. “I-I mean it’s to me and I-I hope you’ll like the surprise. But, um, I don’t know. Maybe you’ll find it stupid and kind of childish, but-”

“If it’s important to you, then it’s bound to be important to me as well,” promised him Magnus and Alec just melted again when he found himself looking down into Magnus’ pretty eyes. Ah, his soulmate was more than perfect actually. How Magnus managed to always calm him down was beyond Alec, but he wasn’t going to ask what his special powers were. He just loved it and he kissed Magnus back, feeling his excitement rising again. His excitement was rubbing off on Magnus as well, because he giggled when Alec pulled onto his hand and he then just laughed, because Alec was walking fast again and Magnus was only trying his best to catch up to him.

As they made their way out of the small and narrow alley, Magnus was starting to get the idea where Alexander was taking him, because he could recognise the place and his suspicions were confirmed when Alec made another turn and he smiled when he saw the wall in the distance – it was the wall full of lovelocks and Magnus tried not to smile too much, because _oh my God!_ Alec had brought them there to put on the lovelock for them and his heart was beating much faster, looking up at Alec, who didn’t dare to look at Magnus. He didn’t dare to look at Magnus, because he knew that Magnus had probably figured it out by then and he was just… a mess as his palms were sweating, his face was red and he totally wasn’t cool as he imagined in the first place!

Alec had envisioned this going a bit different – he planned on being all collected for once (which was _highly_ unrealistic to be honest) and surprise Magnus. He wanted to see Magnus flushing and be the one stuttering for a change, but it seemed that that wasn’t happening. Alec was kind of bummed out if he was being honest. Why couldn’t he be for a change all cool and stuff? He sighed, but once he turned around to face Magnus, he realised that _maybe_ , just maybe he would be able to pull it off as Magnus was just staring at all of the lovelocks and his cheeks were quite red. Alec decided to make them even redder, only if he stuck with the _master plan_ he and Izzy came up with.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus softly and Alec quickly walked back to him, took his hand and then they stepped closer to all of the other lovelocks and Magnus just placed a hand over his chest and sighed happily. “This is just so,” he said and shook his head. He didn’t even know what he was planning on saying as he forgot how speaking worked and Alec wore a proud smile and he waggled his eyebrows. “It’s just so romantic, darling,” he then finally breathed out and Alec leaned up against the wall, trying to look casual and not clumsy. Big fail, by the way. But it made Magnus giggle.

“I know, right?” asked Alec and then chewed on his lower lip. “I’m so hip and trendy, we too get to have our own lock,” said Alec and Magnus started cracking up when he saw that Alec was trying to act collected, but he was barely stringing those words together. “I-I mean, I’ve watched many movies and, um, I’ve seen people do it there and I kind of had this fantasy for a little while now, that I, um,” said Alec and then just shook his head and smiled shyly. “You know, I better not talk about it,” he said and shook his head. Magnus pouted.

“No, you can’t keep me hanging like that _now,_ tell me,” said Magnus and his face lit up. “Tell me more about this fantasy of yours,” said Magnus and Alec was flushing again. Alec had his own little fantasy of lovelocks and it was adorable. He definitely needed to know more details – for science, of course.

“It’s not much to tell,” said Alec and then just shrugged it off again, feeling his cheeks redden even bit more and he huffed under his breath. “Just me wanting to take my soulmate here,” said Alec and rubbed his cheeks. Magnus sighed – Alec was too adorable. “When-when I was little, I once happened to pass this spot with mom and dad and I just remember asking them why people were leaving their locks here and once they told me, I also, um wanted to bring you here,” said Alec and looked down. “Well, not _you_ at the time, I didn’t know… I mean, we didn’t know each other, but,” said Alec and just shook his head. “I told you it’s stupid and-”

“It’s not stupid. It’s adorable and precious,” said Magnus, because he was touched. And emotional. “You’re just too good to be true, God,” said Magnus and couldn’t hold back. He grabbed Alec by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, Alec returning him the kiss more than happily and once they pulled back, both of them were out of breath and were flushing – Magnus even more than Alec and the younger one was happily smiling.

“G-good,” said Alec and finally reached into his pocket, Magnus’ eyes growing wide with anticipation and he huffed under his breath when he saw _it._ The locket was beautiful – it was gold and at first glance it didn’t look like anything special, but once Alec handed it over to Magnus and saw that Alexander actually had things engraved into it, Magnus started tearing up. He had it facing it to him and saw **_M & A _**engraved on the front. He sighed and bit into his lower lip.

“Alexa-”

“There’s more, turn it around,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and the other’s eyes widened even more so once he saw **_Aku cinta kamu_** written on the other side and he looked up at Alec, confused and touched and just- How did Alexander know? How? When? Huh?!

“Aku cinta kamu,” whispered Magnus.

“Indonesian for I love you,” said Alec happily and Magnus snorted.

“Well, no _duh,_ ” said Magnus and cracked up, smiling through his tears and he just had so many question as he was sniffling, wiping away the tears in his eyes and he just gripped on the locket. “How… I mean… how did you know-”

“I had help,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I might have asked your father for help,” explained Alec and then flushed, because yes… it was quite embarrassing, but he also wanted this to be done right, so he went all out and asked Asmodeus for help, who was more than happy to help him out. “I know it’s kind of… embarrassing, but-” started Alec again, but was cut off again by Magnus, who kissed him again and Alec was star struck after he pulled back and Magnus was just looking at the lock again.

“I love you so much,” whispered the teen and shook his head. “This is so… special and amazing. It’s just so… you’ll make me cry, you dummy,” said Magnus and gently smacked Alec’s shoulder, which caused both of them to giggle and Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and brought him closer.

“I’m so happy you like it,” said Alec and then clasped his hands together. “Let’s get this bad baby up there,” said Alec and Magnus had to agree, quickly finding them a perfect spot and Alec was literally bouncing up and down. “Do you want to do the honours or?”

“No, you can go ahead and put it on,” said Magnus, because he could tell that Alexander wanted to be the one to do it and Alec was more than glad to take on such a responsibility. However, as smooth as Alec wanted to be, it wasn’t working out, because it seemed to have jammed against the lock next to it and Alec started whining and then he flushed again and Magnus was grinning. “Here, let me-”

“No, no, no, no, I can do it,” insisted Alec.

“Yes, but-”

“I’m a Prince, remember? I can do this alone.”

“Alexander, it’s jammed.”

“Yes, I can see,” said Alec and his hands were shaking, because he was so _lame._ Ugh. He couldn’t even put a lock on and as much as he wanted to get it unstuck, it just wouldn’t budge. “Oh my God, won’t you just… what kind of an asshole puts their lock so close to _ours?!_ ”

“Theirs was here first, Alexander,” giggled Magnus.

“That’s not the point,” said Alec as stubborn as he was, but in the end he admitted defeat. Of course when Magnus just reached in he was able to pull it right back out and Alec as just feeling sorry for himself at the side, until Magnus tugged on his hand and he looked at him. “Hmm?”

“Let’s put it on together, okay? It’ll be more special,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes lit up. He nodded and without any struggles, the two of them were able to put it on together, Magnus happily admiring it and Alec was just in awe. “There, our eternal love,” said Magnus and gently grazed his fingers over the lock. Alec kissed his cheek at the comment and nodded.

“Ours is the most pretty and special,” announced Alec.

“Alexander, this isn’t a competition,” said Magnus with a smile.

“I know, I’m just stating a scientific fact,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. He then wrapped an arm around Alec and pulled him closer as they continued watching at their lock and both of them were unable to move away from the spot – everything was just so perfect and Magnus couldn’t help himself but to lean in for another kiss.  


	19. Chapter 19

Magnus was coming over to the Lightwood household – he and Alexander were going to be hanging out again alone and he was happily humming to himself as he saw Alec's house in the distance and quickly hurried over to it. However, when he stepped closer he heard a scream that wasn't human and he almost jumped up in the air, because that startled him. What in the world was going on in that house? Alexander was supposed to be home alone, right? What if someone had gotten in the house and... Magnus' mind darkened and he quickly hurried over to the house, taking Jace's baseball bat from the front door as it was leaned up against the wall and quickly barged in. The door was unlocked, oh no!

Magnus started looking around the place and he narrowed his eyes. Nothing seemed tipped over or anything – everything was in place. Or so it seemed until he heard another scream and his eyes widened, because it seemed that whatever was going on, it was coming from the kitchen and Magnus' hold around the baseball bat tightened. It sounded that Alec was screaming and that was something that made Magnus worry so much. However, then another scream came, which wasn't Alexander's – its owned was a child, probably Max and Magnus literally ran into the kitchen, preparing himself to see the worst scenario possible. He was there to protect his soulmate and his brother, but when he stepped inside, he was awfully confused.

For first, he found the Lightwood brothers huddled up on the kitchen table. And second, they looked terrified, Magnus narrowing his eyes and he then looked up at the two of them. Alec's jaw dropped when he saw his boyfriend, eyes then snapping over to the clock and his eyes widened when he saw what time it was. Wow, it was already that late?! He was preparing to make them all something to eat before Magnus came over, but then he got stuck on that kitchen table, together with Max and now he didn’t do anything. And his reasons for getting stuck up there were very valid!

Max was going to be staying with them – it all came in the last very moment. Max was supposed to go hang out with his friends, but then they cancelled their plans and thus the little boy decided to stay at home. Alec didn’t really mind it, it would give a chance for him and Magnus to get to know each other a little better and Alec knew for a fact that Magnus wasn’t going to mind it either. However, his eyes were now bright red and he was biting on his lower lip – he was going to need a good excuse to explain this situation to Magnus, who was now still holding the baseball bat it his hands, but then slowly lowered it when he saw that it was nothing serious. Or so he thought.

“Oh, Magnus, hi,” said Alec, trying to pretend that it wasn’t very strange how he was hanging out on the table with his brother, who was looking very freaked out and was clutching on Alec, who wouldn’t also let go off him. Seriously, what in the world was going on?! “So, it’s already that much time, huh? You’re already here,’’ said Alec and the flush on his cheeks told Magnus that someone was embarrassed and he grinned. Okay, whatever it was, it had to be funny and he clasped his hands together. 

“Alexander, what in the world are you doing up there?” asked Magnus after he placed the baseball bat down and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I heard you two screaming, so I thought that something was wrong,” said Magnus and just when Max opened his mouth to tell Magnus what was going on, Alec quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“Pssh,” said Alec and waved it off, laughing nervously. “Everything is okay, chill, man,” said Alec.

“ _ Man?! _ ” asked Magnus and arched an eyebrow. “Is that how you address your boyfriend?” he then asked and crossed his arms on top of his chest and then he narrowed his eyes. “This is kind of suspicious, Alexander, let the boy speak,” said Magnus, but Alec didn’t listen. “Okay, fine, be stubborn then. Just get down from there then,” said Magnus and Alec went pale in the face and he quickly shook his head.

“No,” said Alec quickly in protest.

“Why the hell not?!”

“Why, is there something wrong with me sitting on top of the table?” asked Alec and Magnus tried not to laugh when he noticed that his soulmate was panicking again. “It’s a free country and it just seems like an amazing day to hang out on top of the kitchen table,” insisted Alec and in the end even Max was face-palming himself. He understood his older brother, that he was embarrassed, but how was this excuse of all things any better? Teenagers and adults were confusing bunch to the boy and he was just staring at Magnus. “If I wanna be on top of the-”

“Okay, where is it? I’ll get it for you,” said Magnus, who finally figured out what was going on – it was a spider. There had to be a spider in the room and he was looking around to spot it, but he saw nothing. Wherever it was, it was probably tiny. But they seemed to grow in front of Alec’s eyes and it looked like Maxie was the one who also inherited that fear. Magnus bit into his lower lip and Alec just shrugged, pretending that he didn’t know.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Alec, who was as stubborn as ever. “I’m just here because it’s-”

“Alexander, where’s the spider?” asked Magnus with a giggle and Alec then flinched when he was finally caught and he finally stopped pretending, quickly signing under the table and Magnus slowly leaned down and narrowed his eyes. “There’s no spider under here,” said Magnus, because he was confused and Max let out a high pitched scream.

“It escaped, it escaped,” was yelling the scared boy and Magnus looked at Alec, who wasn’t any calmer. The only difference was – Max was 7 and Alec was soon going to be 17. 

“Don’t worry, Maxie, your brother and I will take care of it,” promised him Magnus and Max perked up.

“Alec will too?” asked the boy and Magnus quickly nodded.

“I will?” mouthed Alec and then started shaking his head when Max wasn’t looking at him, panic settling in, but when Max looked at him, he just nodded and quickly smiled. “Yes, I will,” said Alec and then started shaking his head again when Max looked at Magnus and he wanted to cry. “I’m going to be so brave,” said Alec, which he didn’t believe in even for a second. He would much rather be a coward – it was easier!

“Woah, Alec is so amazing,” said the boy, who was touched by his brother’s bravery, but Alec would beg to differ – he wasn’t brave.

“He really is, isn’t he?” asked Magnus and then smiled as he looked at Max. “Come, I’ll carry you into the living room, where there’s no evil spiders, okay?” asked Magnus and Max was more than happy to be picked up and carried off to safety. Once alone, Alec started panicking again and when Magnus joined him, he started shaking his head in protest. “Alexander, stop and  _ breathe _ everything will be okay. God knows where the spider is. We’ll just tell Max we got it and-”

“I’m not going to lie,” shrieked Alec and then pressed his lips together. “You want me to live in this house, knowing there a spider in it? No, thank you, I’ll move in with you instead and leave this forsaken place,” said Alec and Magnus was just laughing and laughing and laughing.

“Oh, you dork… you’ll keep my hands full with you, huh?” he asked and shook his head. “Very well, we better find this evil spider then,” said Magnus and Alec melted with happiness, but he wouldn’t leave the table. He was like a cat, hunched over and was looking around the perimeter. Magnus was on his knees, but then he heard Alec’s yelp, quickly going onto his legs and Alec was pointing to the leg of the table – the spider was climbing up and Alec didn’t know how to function properly. It was going to get him!

“Ma-Ma-Ma-Magnus!” whined Alec and Magnus quickly scooped up the little fella and carried over to the window, opening it and he gently placed it onto the window stall, before closing it and he then looked over at Alec, who was now laying on the table as he still wasn’t over it – he was… he was going to need time to recover from this, because this was too much. He was going to need a strong drink to recover, maybe something from their parent’s liquor cabinet, though he imagined they wouldn’t be too impressed. But he needed something and-

Magnus grinned, leaned over to Alec and kissed him –  _ that worked just as well!  _ Alec has finally calmed down and finally dared to climb off the table and he then hid his face into his palms, groaning. Magnus had witnessed the worse of him and he had never felt so lame before. He just wanted to disappear, but then he felt Magnus' gentle hands on his cheeks and he slowly dared to open his eyes and he was sighing again. "I'm sorry I'm so lame," said Alec and sadly crossed his arms. "I wanted to be brave, but I wasn't."

"Oh, please, Alexander. Having arachnophobia is a real thing so don't you for a second think I would ever think any less of you," said Magnus and then giggled. "But seeing you so embarrassed is quite adorable," said Magnus and Alec was still feeling sorry for himself.

"No, it's lame," said Alec, but there was a little smile on his lips. He was happy that Magnus wasn't laughing at him like the rest of people usually did when they learned how terrified he was of evil creatures. "Just don't tell Max, okay?" asked Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. "I'm his idol, kind of, and I don't want him to be disillusioned," explained Alec and Magnus only nodded.

"I'll tell him you made the big, bad spider tremble with fear," said Magnus with amusement in his voice and Alec smiled happily.

"Thanks," said Alec and then sighed. "I fail as a prince," whined Alec and Magnus started laughing, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

"Now, now. Don't be so hard on yourself, Alexander," said Magnus as he wanted to make his sulking boyfriend feel better. "Every prince needs his knight to protect him," said Magnus and then winked up at the other and Alec thought about it for a little while until he decided that he liked how that sounded - he needed his knight and he smiled, because Magnus was his knight in shining armour and when Magnus saw how happy Alec was about that he just leaned up and pressed a kiss on top of Alec's lips.

"Mmm," hummed Alec and then remembered that he still had to tell Magnus about Max. "Right. As you see Max will be spending the day with us. He was supposed to be out, but there was change of plans," said Alec. "You don't mind it, do you?"

"Not at all, Maxie is amazing," said Magnus and Alec was biting on his lip when Magnus slowly turned around and went into the living room, where Max was already anxiously awaiting some news about the great evil lurking in the kitchen. Alec was smiling when he listened how Magnus explained how brave his brother was when handling the spider and Max was completely in awe. Woah, his big brother was so tough and amazing and brave. Max wanted to be too, one day.

* * *

"That's it, I want a divorce," said Magnus and Alec shrieked, while Max was laughing next to them. They were playing Monopoly, the game that always brought out the worst in people - just like at the moment with Magnus and Alec. Alec had just bought a property that Magnus had set his eyes on since the beginning of the game and Alec rolled his eyes.

"We're not even-"

"I banish you to the prison," said Magnus, grabbed Alec's figure and put it into the prison. Alec protested - that wasn't fair! 

"That's cheating!"

"So is stealing _ my  _ property," said Magnus back stubbornly.

"It's not-"

"Yes, it is! I'm going to call the bank and demand them to return me some money as compensation for the emotional distress," whined Magnus and looked at Max. "Maxie, please-"

"Hey, if we're married then half of what's mine is also yours-"

"So now _ you  _ want us to be married, nuh-huh. The other properties are mine you thief," carried on Magnus and grabbed his cards, hissing. "We'll take this to the court and-"

"Um," said Max and then tired not to laugh to hard, but it was kind of hard to since they were acting more immature than him and it was just hilarious. "You're taking this way too serious, it's just a game," said Max and Magnus was about to open his mouth to say something in disagreement, but then he realised how he had been acting and he quickly looked over to Alec, who was also laughing as it was acting kind of silly.

"Oh, Angel I'm so sorry," said Magnus and started shaking his head, because he was so embarrassed. But he was happy that Alec didn't take it to heart too much, because he didn't mean any of what he said and Alec was laughing harder.

"You're so cute," said Alec.

"This game really brings out the worst in me," confessed Magnus and then shook his head. "Especially when I play it with my father - it's really bad when we get into it," he carried on and Alec wanted to see that. He could bet it was hilarious. 

"You two are so silly," said Max and then decided that for safety reasons maybe they should do something else. "How about we watch TV or something instead?" asked the boy and the other two looked at each other and immediately nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah let's do that instead," they said almost in unison because both of them were far too competitive. While Max and Magnus were busy picking out a movie Alec went to get them some snacks. Later they were all nestled in the couch, Max at the side, Magnus in Alec's lap and were having a great time.


	20. Chapter 20

''Magnus, I'm afraid I'll poke your eye out,'' whined Alec as he was holding the makeup brush in his hand, which was trembling like crazy as he brought his hand closer to Magnus' eyes, but then he quickly backed away. Magnus got a terrible idea that day – he decided that it would be nice if Alexander gave him a makeover. They were going out later that day, so Alec was extra nervous, because he needed to do a good job, which he  _ so _ wasn't. While it was true Izzy made him practice doing makeup looks and that he had watched a ton of videos on the Internet, that didn't mean that he was any good. He was really terrible at it and he didn't to make the work of art – Magnus – look ugly. Then again that was impossible, but still!

''You won't,'' said Magnus and giggled. He trusted in Alec and his makeup abilities, which were approximately close to zero, but he knew that his soulmate would do a good job. He just did. Was he right though? Well, that was going to be up for debate. ''Come on, think like a beauty guru, even if you mess up, you just say that's what you were going for,'' said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. That wasn't how it worked. ''Yes, yes,'' said Magnus when he saw that Alec was giving him a look full of doubt. ''Makeup is art, it isn't a science, so just dig in and make me pretty,'' said Magnus and closed his eyes.

Alec rolled his eyes. ''Bam, done,'' he said happily and Magnus cracked one eye open and he then arched his eyebrow. ''You told me to make you look pretty and you don't need any makeup for that,'' insisted Alec and shrugged. ''I mean, why you feel like you need it?'' asked Alec and then studied Magnus' face. ''I mean you're perfect without it and I don't know,'' said Alec. ''I mean you look amazing with makeup too, I just want you to know that you're-'' started Alec and then stopped when Magnus' lips landed on top of his mid-sentence and he looked and Magnus, who was smiling widely.

''Aw, aren't you so cute and sweet, Alexander,'' commented Magnus and then scooted a bit closer. ''It's not so much that I need it, I just like wearing it,'' said Magnus and shrugged. ''I mean, it's kind of self-expression. I get to express myself with makeup, like one would do with art,'' said Magnus and then hummed when Alec wasn't saying much. ''It doesn't make sense, does it?'' he then asked and Alec quickly shook his head.

''No, no, it does,'' said Alec and then gave Magnus a sheepish smile and happily sighed. ''I just... don't know what you'd express if I did make up on you,'' said Alec and then Magnus cracked up. ''Well... it would be chaotic and a hot mess,'' he muttered to himself, but Magnus could hear him and he waggled his eyebrows.

''Sounds kind of like you, huh?'' he commented, joking and Alec playfully smacked his shoulder.

''Hey!''

''No offense,'' said Magnus and then Alec rolled his eyes.

''I take full offence to that,'' joked Alec and then looked at the eyeshadow pallet. It really seemed that he was going to be doing makeup that day, no matter how much he wanted to avoid it. ''I'll really have to do it, huh?'' asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. ''Yeah, okay,'' said Alec and Magnus happily clapped. ''But if it turns out like shit, you'll have to go out looking like that,'' said Alec and Magnus flinched. ''Yes, yes... all that hard work won't be for nothing,'' said Alec and Magnus ended up nodding, but he wondered.

It couldn't be  _ that _ bad, could it?! But, poor Magnus didn’t know what he was getting himself into. Luckily for Alec, Magnus had already applied all the other products, so the only thing he needed to worry about were the eyes and Alec was slowly getting into the mood. Magnus decided  _ not _ to worry for the time being and he just happily watched how Alec was picking the colours he would be working with that day. Luckily for Magnus, he went with some of the good combinations – blue and purple. Now, a makeup look could be very amazing with that combinations or it could all end up terribly wrong. But Alec believed in himself!

Not really, but he just was found with a new confidence that Magnus gave to him – if Magnus believed in him, then so should he! “Okay, I think I got this,” said Alec and then looked at the brush. “Do I have to use this?” asked Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “How about this?” he asked and took out the eyeshadow applicator that the pallet came with and Magnus just presented him with the brush instead. 

“Just use this, Angel,” said Magnus.

“Okay, okay, whatever you say,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. “Okay, it’s show time,” said Alec happily and Magnus was smiling as he watched Alexander do his work. He was adorable like that, his tongue was sticking out a little bit as he was trying really hard. Alec then frowned when he saw that Magnus was peeking and he shook his head. “Magnus, close your eyes,” whined Alec.

“But you’re just so damn adorable, I can’t keep my eyes from you,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. Oh, well that made sense. Still, he could look at him more later! Now Alec needed to focus.

“Yes, but if you keep looking at me I can’t focus,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Your eyes are too pretty,” he then said and Magnus started laughing, but in the end, he decided to listen to his soulmate, trusting him and he just clasped his hands together and allowed Alec to do his job. “Okay, let’s see, tilt your head up a little bit more and- no, too high, wait let me,” said Alec, grabbed Magnus’ chin and lifted it up a little bit more, then onto the side and again back down.

“Alexander,  _ gentle, _ ” whined Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Yes, yes, sorry, I’m just nervous,” said Alec, but then finally found the right position that he liked and he nodded to himself. “Okay, stay like this, don’t you dare to move,” said Alec and Magnus bit his lip as he didn’t want to start shaking as he was laughing, but it was kind of impossible. Alexander was being too cute and Magnus giggled again when he heard Alec’s whines. “Magnus, don’t laugh, I need you to focus. Work with me!” said Alec and then shook his head. “If I were a makeup artist I would have to make a story time video about you being my worst customer,” commented Alec and Magnus gasped in a very exaggerated manner.

“How dare you, I’m a doll!” shrieked Magnus.

“Uh-huh,” said Alec and pouted. “Okay, let me try this again,” said Alec and then fixed Magnus’ head  _ again _ , gentle this time and finally started applying the makeup on Magnus. What he was going for was a pretty gradient from blue to purple. But the more he was brushing and fading out, the more it was starting to look…  _ yeah.  _ So, not what he was going for and he was nervously biting on his lip. And when Alec got silent, Magnus got worried.

“Alexander, you’re being too silent, what happened?”

“No-nothing, I’m just super focused,” whispered Alec nervously and then started blowing on Magnus’ eyes. Not that that did much. Okay, if he made the other eye look somewhat similar, maybe he could save it! Alec tried, he  _ really _ tried so hard, but he just couldn’t match the both eyes, so he was fixing one, then the other and so on, back and forth. The more he fixed, the worse it looked and in the end he was just prepared on give up… on everything. He didn’t dare Magnus to open his eyes and see what he has done.

Okay, maybe if he topped all of that with a shit ton of glitter it could look better, yes? Glitter was usually always the answer and it also hid mistakes and made things better. Alec quickly applied some glitter on Magnus’ eyes and then just gasped, because somehow he just made it worse and he face-palmed himself. That was Magnus’ cue to open his eyes and he looked at Alec’s face, who was then just nervously smiling. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That gasp,” said Magnus suspiciously. 

“There was no gasp,” lied Alec.

“Alexander-”

“No it was a gasp of  _ oh my God, he’s an angel, _ ” said Alec and then looked at the door. Okay, he had an escape plan if he Magnus was out to get him for this monstrosity. He wouldn’t really blame him either, because it was really a hot mess.

“Oh, it was more in the lines of  _ what the fuck have I done  _ kind of a gasp,” said Magnus, because he knew his boyfriend all too well by then and Alec was just looking down. Ah, crap, yes… Magnus could read him like an open book and Alec just started nervously laughing.

“Well, the most important thing is that we’re in love,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, because Alec was adorable when he was panicking. And he had to mess up pretty bad if he was so nervous. 

“Show me,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“I’d rather not,” said Alec and hid the hand mirror behind his back. Magnus rolled his eyes and just stood up, because there was a huge mirror at the door and Alec was quick on his legs. “Just remember you love me,” said Alec. “I’m your soulmate, you love me, I’m your Flower Prince,” said Alec, who was desperate. “And a cute Kitten, meow,” said Alec, Magnus grinning and he just waved it off.

“Alexander, you’re too adorable and I’m sure it can’t be that bad as you’re making it out to be,” said Magnus with a giggle. “Now let me see myself,” said Magnus and Alec only held back his breath and closed his eyes, then peeked again and watched Magnus’ reaction  _ very _ carefully. 

Magnus’ jaw dropped, but then he started giggling, because he looked like a mess. Okay, it was a mess, but it wasn’t as bad as Alec was making it out to be. With a little bit of cleaning up and some retouches it could be a cute look. But, Alec was again on the edge as he hurried over to Magnus, looking very apologetic and he was just feeling horrible.

“Okay, I know it technically looks like you’ve got punched in the face,” said Alec and Magnus held back his laughter. “But hear me out,” said Alec and clasped his hands together. “In reality it represents… yeah okay I’ve got nothing,” said Alec and Magnus was just shaking his head, then leaning up and placing a kiss on top of his lips. Alec was confused – Magnus kissed him! “Oh, wow you must really love me that you kiss me after I make you look like this,” blurted out Alec.

Magnus was again laughing, because how could he not? “Alexander, you’re such a dork and I love you for it, please never ever change,” said Magnus. “And it’s not that bad as you’re making it out to be either,” said Magnus. “Look,” said Magnus and went to get some makeup wipes. “If I do this,” said Magnus and removed some of the eyeshadow that was going up to his eyebrow, wiped some from the sides and then retouched the colour on his right eye to even out the look and  _ voila,  _ he was done! “And you’ve got yourself a pretty decent look, right?”

Alec was in awe – how did Magnus do that?! “You’re a wizard!” said Alec. “You have to have magic, because this… how,” said Alec and Magnus was giggling again. “Should I try the eyeliner next?” asked Alec and Magnus got serious.

“Oh, no, no, big guy, let’s leave that out,” said Magnus and Alec was laughing then. 

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best,” said Alec and then just turned to his soulmate, kissing him again. “So, we’re all ready now?” asked Alec.

“Almost, I finish up the look and then we’re going out,” said Magnus happily, Alec stepping behind his soulmate, wrapping his arms around him and he watched Magnus do his makeup until the end in the mirror – ah, Magnus was adorable!

"Hey, Magnus?" asked Alec while Magnus was applying mascara.

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much," muttered Alec into his ear and earned hismelf a kiss on top of his cheek.

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

''I hate that I won't be able to see you in person for two weeks,'' whined Magnus as he was pouting and Alec was feeling sad too. He was going to miss his soulmate like no tomorrow, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Magnus was going on vacation to Europe, Spain, with his parents and as protective as they were, they wouldn't leave him all alone for two weeks. Mainly the one who protested was Asmodeus. But beside that, Magnus wanted to go – he needed to leave New York for a bit and he always looked forward going to vacation with his parents. Unlike many other teenagers, he thought that travelling with parents was still a lot of fun. Well, his dad could be a bit annoying, but it was nothing that he and his mother couldn't handle.

The only thing he hated was leaving Alexander. Sure they could talk over the video calls and stuff, but there was also the time difference, which was going to suck. Not to mention that video calls weren't going to be like the real thing and Magnus was sighing. Alec didn't want Magnus to feel too bad about it, because he could tell that his soulmate was needing some time off from the city, so he pretended that he was going to be okay. Which he was, it just felt like he wouldn't be able to make it through two whole weeks without him around and he just forced a little smile and then held his hands.

''It'll be okay,'' said Alec and then shrugged. ''Two weeks will pass by very quickly,'' said Alec and then nodded. Well, it was going to be true – time flew by when one was having a lot of time. And Magnus was going to be having so much fun with his parents abroad. Also, there were the beaches of Spain, which Alec had only seen on the pictures and it always made him drool. He hoped that one day he would be lucky enough to travel like that too, maybe even with Magnus. Oh, travel with Magnus sounded so amazing – just the two of them, taking on the world and Alec was smiling widely. ''Plus, it'll do you good, you need some time off of the city,'' said Alec and nodded.

''Yes, that's true,'' said Magnus and then grinned. ''Plus travelling with my parents is never boring,'' said Magnus and then started cracking up – his father always knew how to make a scene out of nothing that kept both Magnus and his mother laughing for hours to come. What could he say, Asmodeus was a funny guy that loved drama, which was something that Magnus had taken after him, not that he would admit it. ‘’But, I’ll miss you terribly, my Prince,’’ said Magnus in the end and Alec felt his cheeks heating up.

“That’s okay, my knight, you deserve a time off. I’ll miss you too, but it’ll be okay,” said Alec and smiled, Magnus giggling as well. The two of them were in Magnus’ room, but were planning on going over to Lightwoods. They all were – Magnus’ parents as well. It was going to be an important day and Alec was looking forward to all of them meeting, rubbing his palms together. “Plus,” said Alec and shrugged. “You don’t leave for ten more days, so we can have a lot of fun together before you go,” said Alec and his eyes were shining.

“That’s true, I guess,” said Magnus and then hummed. “Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow,” said Magnus as he was thinking out loud and Alec started cracking up. Shopping, again? “Why? It’s not funny, I need some new summer outfits for Spain,” said Magnus and then his eyes lit up. “And some new swimsuit,” he carried on, Alec shaking his head, because he knew that he should expect that. But did Magnus really have to change his wardrobe every single time that something happened?

Summer? Magnus needed new clothes.

Vacation? Magnus needed new clothes.

Fall? Magnus will probably need new clothes.

Alec didn’t really get it, but it was funny and adorable. Unlike Magnus, Alec didn’t like changing his wardrobe that much – he would wear the same clothes for years (if they would fit him). Why change something if it was still wearable? But, Alec wasn’t going to say no. Of course he would love to go with Magnus to help him choose some new clothes for his vacation. He loved when Magnus would literally give him a mini fashion show at the mall and Alec just had to sit back and enjoy. Now when it was his turn to try some new clothes was what he didn’t like.

“I knew you’d say that,” said Alec in the end and Magnus then narrowed his eyes and sat on top of Alec’s legs and pushed him back a little bit, making Alec lean up against the wall and he smiled.

“Will you come with me then?”

“Of course,” said Alec and happily sighed. “I’ll get my own private fashion show again and there’s no way I’d miss out on such an opportunity,” said Alec and then happily hummed, Magnus leaning down to place a kiss on top of his lips again, Alec kissing him again. Magnus smiled and then pushed Alec against the wall, holding him there as he leaned in for another kiss, Alec feeling Magnus’ fingers in his hair and he couldn’t disagree with that. He placed his hand on top of Magnus’ cheek, gently holding his face as they kissed and then they pulled back after a little while, Alec wearing a little flush on his cheeks and he just looked down.

“Amazing, you still flush when we kiss,” said Magnus and winked.

“We-well, can you really blame me?” asked Alec defensively and Magnus just shook his head. Well, that was true, Alec couldn’t help himself with him, could he? That made Magnus strangely proud, feeling Alec’s arms around him and he happily accepted the hug, embracing Alec back and then cuddled like that for a little while – Alec sitting on the bed, leaned against the wall, almost half laying and Magnus was half laying on top of him. That was until Magnus went back to whining and Alec grinned, entangled his fingers into Magnus’ soft hair.

“It’ll be impossible, Alexander,” whined the older one and Alec was grinning again. “I’ll miss you too much,” he then carried on and Alec tried not to think of that too much.

“But, you’ll be having fun times on the beach!” said Alec happily and Magnus pouted.

“What’s the point if you won’t be there?” asked Magnus sadly and then pouted. Alec had to lean down to kiss that adorable pout away, but then Magnus was frowning and Alec grinned. “It’s just not fair,” said Magnus as his protest still didn’t end. What if Alexander went with them?! But, Asmodeus had already booked their flight, there would be too late… but what if-

“It’ll be okay. Oh, make sure to bring me some gifts back,” said Alec happily. “Your Kitten will need a lot of pampering,” he then added and Magnus started laughing and then placed his head back down on top of Alec’s chest and then clicked with his tongue.

“I wish you could come with us,” commented Magnus and Alec looked down. Oh, that something that Alec wished for too, but didn’t say it out loud, because he thought that it wasn’t possible. But, yes, that would be so cool! Travelling around with the Banes would be so much fun.

“That would be cool, yes,” said Alec and as soon as he said that, Magnus snapped up and looked at him.

“Do you mean that?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. “Maybe if I have a talk with my parents, we can somehow make it happen,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart started beating faster. Wait, what? Was Magnus being serious? Because if that was the case, then Alec would be the happiest person _ever._ But then there would be the other catch – _his_ parents. Would Maryse and Robert allow Alec to travel abroad with the Banes? They were quite over-protective of all of their kids, but Alec was the oldest. He was soon going to be 17 (well, just like Izzy), but- Alec huffed under his breath.

“Wait, Magnus-”

“I mean, but we would have to do all at the last minute. Not that that would be a problem, I mean my dad just pulls a few connections and all would be probably be possible,” said Magnus, who wasn’t listening to Alec. He was too excited and was completely sold on the idea – Alexander was going with them! “Oh, but that means that you will also join me in the shopping,” he said and Alec tried to stop his excitable boyfriend, but there was no use. “Oh… do you have a large suitcase?” asked Magnus. “If not, I can lend you one of mines, no need to buy a new one,” said carried on. “Oh and-”

“Magnus, slow down,” said Alec and held Magnus’ hands, who then finally stopped talking, Alec grinning. “While all of that would be cool, you need to slow down,” said Alec and Magnus was then pouting, looking deflated and Alec was feeling guilty. “No, don’t look at me like that,” said Alec and just looked away.

“You don’t wanna go?”

“Of course I do, but I have to ask my parents first,” said Alec and Magnus then nodded. Ah, right! “But if they approve, then of course I wanna go… that is if your parents will be okay with it,” said Alec quickly. “I mean that was supposed to be your family trip, so I don’t wanna butt in and-”

“Do not worry, my lovelies,” said a voice from outside the door and Alec literally jumped, Magnus rolled his eyes as he slowly rolled off of Alexander. It was his father and what the hell was he doing?! Was he listening to them?! Like a creep, lurking outside his room?! Okay, he was going to have to have a serious talk with him on what privacy meant. As a teenager, he needed his space and… then his father barged inside, Alec flinching and he looked at Magnus.

“Dad, what is it? You’re scaring Alec!”

“Oh, sorry,” said Asmodeus, who was very excited. He couldn’t really contain it in anymore, so he just went ahead and said it. “But I couldn’t help and overhear the two of you talking about how you wish Alec could come with us to Spain,” said Asmodeus and Alec tensed up, holding Magnus’ hand. “And I’m just here to tell you that when I was booking our flight I didn’t get only three plane tickets, but four… just in case,” said Asmodeus and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

Truth be told, Asmodeus saw this happening – his son being in despair that he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend for such a long time and Asmodeus couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. His precious son should never feel like this, so he just had to do something. So he bought an extra ticket! “Wait, what?” asked Magnus, his voice high pitched.

“Yeah, I totally foresaw this happening,” said Asmodeus and cracked up. “But don’t worry, my lovelies. I’ve got your back, I’m a cool dad. So, if you want, Alec can come with us,” said Asmodeus and Alec’s eyes widened. “My wife and I are planning to talk to your parents in depth about it today at the dinner,” explained Asmodeus quickly and Alec was literally shining and he looked at Magnus, who was speechless.

“Dad!”

“I’m amazing, aren’t I?” asked Asmodeus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Yes,” said Magnus quickly and then looked at Alec, who was shaking with excitement. Now all that needed to happen was his parents agreeing to it and he was going to be in heaven! “Oh, Alexander, this is such great news,” said Magnus happily and attacked Alec’s lips with his own, Alec returning him the excited kiss as well – _it really was!_ Just as Asmodeus was going to start pouting for now being thanked properly, Magnus ran up to his dad and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” was saying Magnus over and over again and Asmodeus happily smiled.

Alec felt like he needed to say something. But what? Oh crap and how much was he going to owe to Asmodeus for this trip? Well, he could ask his mom and dad, but- “Thank you so much, sir,” said Alec and then slowly came closer, clasped his hands together and bit his lip. “I-I imagine that this must had been quite expensive, so I’ll repay you-”

“Nonsense, my boy,” said Asmodeus happily. “It’s something I wanted to do. You make my son so happy and you can’t put any price on that,” said Asmodeus and ruffled Magnus’, who didn’t complain for a change and he just started giggling instead.

“I-I… just thank you, I-” was saying Alec and Asmodeus held out his hand to shake Alec’s hand, which the other found kind of strange, but it was just Asmodeus trying not to scare off the poor boy. Alec, however, only hugged his father in law (to be) and then clasped his hands together. “Crap, I hope my parents agree,” said Alec.

“Worry not, I can be pretty persuasive,” said Asmodeus and winked and that was something very true – he hoped that it was going to work this time too!

So, a couple of hours later when all of them were around the table at the Lightwoods’, Magnus’ mother and Asmodeus brought up the topic how they were going on vacation and were thinking about bringing Alec with them. Both of them were being very kind about it and even though it came as a bit of a surprise to both Maryse and Robert, when they saw how much both Alec and Magnus wanted it to happen, they couldn’t really say no. Besides, their son would be in good hands – Magnus’ parents were amazing and were just as over-protective of their son as them (if not even more).

And Alec was just… glowing as he was looking at Magnus, who was buzzing with happiness – yay, vacation time with Magnus! This was going to be so much fun and the smile didn’t leave Alec’s lips that evening, nor did Magnus’.


	22. Chapter 22

''Mom, dad, can Alexander and I go ahead and go to the beach?'' asked Magnus, who was bouncing with excitement. The Banes and Alec had just gotten to apartment complex that they were going to be staying at and Alec was in complete awe. The Banes didn't travel lightly and the place was very luxury, Alec's jaw dropping when he stepped inside. Asmodeus was proudly smiling and his wife was happily standing by the side and watched how happy their son looked that Alexander had come with them. She was truly blessed when she saw how wide Magnus' smile was and she then smiled when she saw that Alec was just looking around. But, Magnus was in a hurry to get out and finally get to the good part – swimming and having fun with his soulmate.

Of course Magnus waited that they were all settled into the apartment, but now he was eager to start having fun and Asmodeus smiled, looking over to his wife and he then pouted. ''I thought we'd all go together,'' he then whined, but it was an obvious joke and Magnus placed his arms on top of his sides. ''I mean what if you get lost?'' asked Asmodeus and placed his hands on top of his cheeks and Alec was cracking up in the back. ‘’And then you won’t know how to make your way back. Oh, poor me and your mother. You’re already giving up grey hair,’’ shrieked Asmodeus.

‘’Dad!’’ whined Magnus and then rolled his eyes. “Can you please _ not _ in front of Alexander?” whined Magnus as he felt his cheeks reddening a little bit and he then pressed his lips together. “And I know this place pretty well – it’s not like we’re here for the first time,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. Oh, okay then… Asmodeus was just being a drama king, but Alec wouldn’t mind if all four of them would be going to the beach together. It would be fair, after all it was Asmodeus who made all of this possible, but he also wanted to leave as soon as possible, because he hadn’t been on a proper beach in ages and he  _ needed _ it. It was only going to feel much better now that Magnus was there with him. 

“Honey, let the boys have their fun, huh?” asked the woman, but Alec shrugged.

“It would be nice if all four of us went together to the beach together,” said Alec in the end and that meant that Asmodeus won – Magnus wouldn’t be able to say no to his boyfriend and he just bowed his head down, but then smiled. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” said Asmodeus and waved it off as he was only joking before. “You kids go ahead, I’m tired as fuck,” said Asmodeus and threw himself onto the couch. “I’ll just rest up and then we can come after you two,” said Asmodeus and looked at his wife, who went over to him and chuckled, but then nodded. 

“We’ll spend some alone time together, you two go have fun,” said the woman and Magnus’ eyes started shining with excitement – he was going to have Alexander all to himself on that beach and he was literally jumping up and down with excitement. And so was Alec, how wouldn’t he?! “Just be careful, go on our usual beach, understood?” she then asked and Alec smiled – she was a lot like his mother and he nodded. 

“Yes, mom,” said Magnus and started dragging Alec to his room. 

“Come, we need to change,” said Magnus happily and that was when Asmodeus started shaking his head. “What now?!” groaned Magnus.

“You change in your room, he’ll change in his room,” said Asmodeus and crossed his arms on top of his chest, narrowing his eyes. “I’m gonna be watching like a hawk,” said the man and Magnus’ mother didn’t protest there. Alec only nodded with a bright flush on his cheeks and Magnus was rolling his eyes, but in the end carried his suitcases into his own room, not protesting much, but it was still a bummer. “Also, don’t forget the sunscreen,” he warned them.

“Yes, must always use it,” chimed in his wife and Alec started chuckling. “Apply it to every nook and cranny, sweetie,” she then chirped and Magnus tried not to flush, but his parents were being… well, just really protective. But he was soon to be 18, they shouldn’t… Magnus took in a deep breath and then remained calm. Yes, no rolling of the eyes, he was now a mature young man and he just tapped his cheeks.

“Yes, mom,” said Magnus.

“Also, take water with you,” said Asmodeus and Magnus gritted his teeth. “Must stay hydrated, my boys,” he then added and Alec nodded, listening to the man and Magnus was only cracking up – what else was there to do. “Did we forget anything, darling?” he then asked as he was talking to his wife then and she hummed.

“Take an extra pair of swimsuit with you so you can change into dry ones after you’re done swimming,” she said and Magnus huffed.  _ Really?!  _ “And, boys, stay in the shade as much as possible,” she cooed after them, Magnus only nodding, but he then quickly disappeared into his room to gear up for the beach and swimming! Alec, on the other hand, lingered in the living room for a bit longer and Asmodeus brightly smiled.

“Is there anything else, my boy?” asked Asmodeus happily, who was now enjoying a back massage from his wife and Alec shook his head. “You want to say something?” he then asked and Alec only shrugged, but then smiled.

“Just wanna thank both of you again,” said Alec. “For giving me this opportunity to come with you and… well, everything,” he said as he still didn’t find the right words that would describe how appreciative he felt for what they all did for him. “I-I mean-”

“You’re welcome and like I’ve said before, all’s good,” said Asmodeus. “Now, chop-chop, better not leave our son waiting,” joked Asmodeus and Alec giggled, but then nodded and quickly hurried over to his room. Alec put on some blue swimming trunks, a T-shirt and then put a few extra ones into his bag. He also topped it with a towel, sunscreen and water for both of them. Also, he must had not forgotten his phone to take some pictures, because he promised to Izzy and his mom that he would take plenty of them and then send them to them. They were expecting a shit ton of photos, so Alec was going to provide them with that and he quickly started documenting – starting with his room. 

* * *

“Magnus, slow down,” said Alec, giggling as Magnus kept pulling on his hand and was literally dragging him onto the beach. “I know that you’re excited, but if you continue at this rate, you’ll end up stretching out my arm,” joked Alec and Magnus slowly turned around to him and pouted, but then slowed down a little bit and wrapped his arm around Alexander’s waist instead.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I’m just very excited,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“I can see that,” commented the younger one.

“You don’t understand, Angel,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I’ve always wished of taking my soulmate down here – it’s my favourite beach and now that you’re here with me like this, it just feels so surreal,” explained Magnus and then just sighed, feeling Alec’s arm going around his shoulders and pulling him closer to him. Magnus’ smile was bright and Alec’s heart was happily fluttering with joy. This was the best summer as of yet and he never wanted it to end. “You’ll see, you’re gonna love the beach, it’s so beautiful and the sea is just so…  _ blue, _ ” said Alec. “It’s almost like magic,” he then carried on and was again dragging Alec, who in the end just gave in and started running after Magnus. Yes,  _ running,  _ that was how excited Magnus was and when they finally reached the beach, Alec saw that Magnus wasn’t kidding around – it really was magical!

“Woah,” said Alec and blinked a few times. Magnus was brightly smiling, because he could tell that the view took Alec’s breath away and he linked their fingers together as they were still holding hands and leaned up against his soulmate. “It really is so magical, I can’t wait till we go swimming,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“I’m so happy you like it,” said Magnus and smiled. “Come with me,” he then said and followed Magnus down to where the beach umbrellas were. Magnus rented one for a few hours that they were going to be down there and the couple then finally nestled onto the beach. Alec was happily sitting under the umbrella in the shade, but even so, it was really freaking hot – he didn’t handle the heat very well and Magnus smiled when he saw his boyfriend fanning himself. 

“It’s really hot here,” commented Alec, but then smiled when Magnus sat next to him and then watched how happy Magnus was when he buried his feet into the warm sand. “But I don’t mind it one bit,” added Alec quickly and then leaned closer to Magnus, who was happily playing with the sad in between his toes.  _ Ah, how he had missed that!  _ “You’re really adorable right now,” said Alec and Magnus turned to him.

“Right now? You mean I’m not adorable on  _ other  _ occasions,” joked Magnus and then Alec rolled his eyes, but happily breathed out when he felt Magnus’ hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes when he felt Magnus pressing his lips on top of his, Alec more than happy to return him back the kiss and Magnus was giggling when he noticed that Alec had some of the sand stuck on his cheek now thanks to him. Must had gotten it from his hand and he started wiping it away, causing Alec to laugh. 

“What are you-”

“You’ve got some sand stuck there,” said Magnus, holding Alec’s face, transfering the sand on the  _ other _ cheek then and he was giggling, because soon enough Alexander was covered in sand and Magnus was enjoying himself way too much.

“Do I look like a sand castle to you?” asked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes and then started thinking… and thinking… and Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need to cool off, let’s get to the sea,” whined Alec and Magnus had to agree with him. Magnus’ shirt came flying off first and Alec quickly averted his eyes down, feeling the heat affecting him even more and he just got rid of his shirt as well. 

“What?” asked Magnus when he saw Alec staring, but then found himself staring back at Alec. “Oh, wow,” he then said and Alec started only laughing when he saw how red Magnus’ face was as well. “We better go to the sea and cool off indeed,” said Magnus.

“ _ Wait, _ ” shrieked Alec and started searching for his phone. 

“Huh?”

“We need to document this,” said Alec, snapping photo of the beach and the sea. “Izzy said I need to take many pictures and  _ many _ is what she is going to get,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus chuckled and he and Alexander took a few selfies together, kissing on a few of them and then Alec happily tucked his phone away and only then allowed Magnus to drag him over to the sea. “It’s been so long. We finally meet again, sea,” said Alec and didn’t even hesitate to march inside and Magnus’ jaw dropped.  _ Was Alec human?! _

“H-how did-”

“Magnus?” asked Alec and turned around, who was already up to his chest in the water and was enjoying how the colder water felt against his feverish skin - the cooling off had definitely started and Alec was living for it. “You coming in or not?” he asked and pouted, because Magnus didn’t even step inside of the water as of yet.

“I need time, I can’t just jump inside… what are you?” asked Magnus and Alec was cracking up as he watched Magnus slowly going into the water, centimetre by centimetre, painfully slowly stepping closer to Alec and he was shivering like crazy. Seriously? The water was pretty warm, but it was adorable to see Magnus slowly adjusting to the temperature change and Magnus was proud of himself - he was able to get into the water much faster than usual. Maybe because he had a clear goal set this time and soon he found himself in Alec’s arms and he was happily gazing up. 

“There you are,” said Alec and giggled. “I was starting to get lonely here without you,” said Alec seriously and Magnus only shut him up with a long, long kiss and Alec was smiling after he pulled back and before Magnus was able to embrace him properly, Alec had sunk under the sea and Magnus’ eyes widened.  _ Oh, no, no, no he didn’t like this game.  _ Was Alec going to grab his feet and pull him under? 

Alec went in between Magnus’ legs and then propped him on top of his shoulders and lifted up, Magnus grabbing on Alec’s head when he was suddenly lifted up and Alec was proudly smiling as he was parading up and down with Magnus on top of his shoulders, showing off -  _ yes, this is my soulmate, in your face, people!  _ Eventually, Alec released Magnus back down and then swam around for a little bit, until they got tired of it and swam back to the shore to cuddle for a little bit. 

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the shore, water splashing around them and Magnus grabbed the wet sand around them, while Alec’s arms, who was sitting behind him, went around his stomach and he rested his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and he happily started whispering sweet little nothings into the older’s ear. “I’m so happy I’m here,” whispered Alec in the end and Magnus placed his arms on top of Alec’s, leaning back and he looked up.

“Me too,” muttered Magnus and then smiled when he felt Alec’s lips on his cheek. “This is more than perfect,” he carried on and Alec nodded.

“I wish I had my camera now with me so I could capture how perfect this moment is,” said Alec out loud and Magnus started shaking with laughter, but what they didn’t know that Magnus’ parents were on the beach as well and Magnus’ mom allowed herself to take a quick snap of Magnus and Alec sitting in the water and cuddling, noting herself to send it to her son later.

“Our boys are so happy,” she said and Asmodeus sighed happily.

“As am I when I’m with you,  _ sayang _ ,” said Asmodeus, hoping he’d score some good points with his wife. He then puckered up and closed his eyes. The woman folded her arms on top of her chest and then continued frowning for a little while, until Asmodeus’ cute side got to her and did the only thing she could - kiss her husband. 


	23. Chapter 23

''Look, there's another souvenir shop,'' said Alec when he saw more of them and his eyes were literally glowing as he was dragging Magnus towards the new souvenir shop the two of them had just ran into and Magnus started laughing. Their hands were already full of little trinkets and gifts for their friends that were waiting for them back at home, but Alec was still in the mood for shopping – when it came to shopping for other people it was something that Alec always loved doing. And while he knew that he had gotten so many things already, he couldn't stop now, he was on a roll and all that Magnus could do was smile and follow his excitable boyfriend, who was already taking a look at some interesting keychains.

‘’Keychains, again?’’ asked Magnus with a grin and Alec looked up at him. ‘’You’ve gotten a ton of them already,’’ he chimed in, but Alec shook his head, because the one that he had found would be perfect for Max and he started waving with it in front of Magnus’ eyes, who just started laughing and then stepped closer. “Not giving up, are you?” asked Magnus with amusement in his voice and Alec shook his head.

‘’Nope, this one would be perfect for Max,’’ said Alec as he was holding on a cute panda keychain, but he still wasn’t done. ‘’Oh, how about I get this one for Jace, Magnus?’’ asked Alec as his playful side was coming out again as Magnus could already tell that Alec was holding a duck keychain – he knew Alec very well, bursting into loud laughter when he saw that he was right and he just bit into his lower lip. But the duck keychain was cute – it was pink and it was shiny and it wasn’t scary at all, in Alec’s opinion. But it would still freak Jace the hell out and he decided to get it.

‘’Your poor brother,’’ said Magnus, teasing Alec, who was having way too much fun as he entertained himself with the idea of Jace’s expression when he would pull that duck out of the bag. Alec just shrugged it off – Jace was going to be okay, Alec was sure of it. However, the duck key chain soon roamed back as Alec found a whole wall that was full of yellow rubber ducks in many different outfits – Alec had just found a goldmine and Magnus was just shaking his head. No matter how much he tried to get Alexander to move, he wouldn’t. He was cemented in front of that duck display and wasn’t moving as long as he wouldn’t find just the perfect one for Jace!

‘’I’m going to hurry up, I promise,’’ said Alec, earning himself a kiss on his cheek from his soulmate and he smiled up to his ears.

‘’Take your time, Angel,’’ said Magnus and looked around the store. ‘’I’ll go see if there’s something interesting around the shop, okay?’’ asked Magnus and once he got Alec’s nod of agreement, he happily waltzed around the shop and was thinking – maybe he should get something more for his friends. It was true that he had many things already for Raphael, Catarina Ragnor and the others, but- and it was just at that moment that he found _them –_ pretty and perfect bracelets that would be perfect for their friends. Magnus quickly lurked closer and started picking them out.

Magnus decided to get

  1. Two rainbow ones for Underhill and Marcel
  2. Two purple-pink ones for Aline and Helen
  3. Two pretty teal ones for Ragnor and Catarina
  4. Three blue matching ones for Izzy, Raphael and Simon
  5. And two coral coloured for Jace and his Biscuit



Magnus was pretty happy with his purchase and he then happily waltzed over to Alec, who had finally picked out the duck for Jace – it was the one dressed as Captain America – it was _perfect._ Simon liked to tease Jace that he reminded him of Captain America, so he knew that he’d get a good laugh out of it and Magnus was already cracking up. It truly was going to fit Jace’s description well. ‘’It’ll fit Jace perfect, don’t you think?’’ asked Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

‘’And it’ll give Sheldon a good laugh,’’ commented Magnus and Alec then looked to all of those bracelets in Magnus’ hands – what was he going to do with those? There were so many of them and he rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Oh, these?’’ asked Magnus and smiled when he saw that Alec looked pretty confused. ‘’This is for all of our friends and their soulmates,’’ said Magnus happily and his eyes were glowing as well, Alec grinning and he then shook his head. It was Magnus the one who claimed that they’ve shopped enough, but then he was also the one who went ahead and just bought a bunch of new bracelets and it… made him laugh.

‘’They’ll love them,’’ said Alec happily after Magnus explained which ones were for who and Magnus proudly nodded – they sure will and he then grinned. ‘’And with all that shopping going on, I still didn’t get you anything,’’ said Alec and then bowed his head a little bit. ‘’Hmm,’’ he then carried on and Magnus gently pinched the tip of his nose.

‘’Alexander, you’ve given me so many things already, it’s okay, I don’t need anything,’’ said Magnus, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to get something for his boyfriend. ‘’Maybe I could get you something though,’’ he said and Alec gave him an offended look. ‘’What?’’ asked Magnus and grinned up to his ears, because Alec’s pout sure was adorable.

‘’You know, it’s not fair, I also want to get something for you,’’ whined Alec.

‘’You know what,’’ said Magnus as he had this idea with him for a while now and was chewing on his lower lip. It was just an idea he had been playing with lately, but he wanted them to have… well, rings. Maybe it was still too soon, it probably was, but he wanted them to have a couple of rings that would represent their love for one another. Promise rings? Yes, the promise of each other, a sign of their love and… it was just romantic. Silly and cheesy too, but he wanted them to have them! ‘’How about we buy something together?’’ asked Magnus and Alec hummed.

‘’For each other?’’ asked Alec and perked up, smiling when Magnus nodded. Oh, that could be fun – shopping for gifts together. But what could he get Magnus? There were so many things there, but nothing really fit- ‘’What did you have in mind?’’ asked Alec as he was curious – Magnus looked like a man with a plan, so Alec wanted to hear him out!

‘’Well, maybe,’’ said Magnus as they made their way out of the shop they were currently in. They had paid for the bracelets and Jace’s duck and Alec was now holding Magnus’ hand again – he loved walking hand in hand with him. He loved public display of affection and he was just happily swimming their arms in between them. ‘’Maybe it’s a bit silly, but well,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’How about we get a pair of matching rings?’’ asked Magnus and Alec stopped walking and he then looked at his soulmate and his jaw dropped to the floor.

‘’Rings?’’ asked Alec, his voice getting high pitched. Was… was this going to be a proposal? It was a bit soon for it, wasn’t it? Oh, but bring it on, Alec was _so_ ready. Was it legal for them to get married yet? Well, it should! Alec was shaking happily and he just took in a deep breath. ‘’P-p-proposal?’’ he then asked and Magnus soon understood his reaction, quickly shaking his head, but Alec.exe stopped working and he wasn’t listening to Magnus. ‘’This is all so sudden,’’ said Alec and Magnus was laughing. As funny as it was, Magnus really didn’t want Alec to get the wrong impression and then get heartbroken for it.

‘’No, I didn’t-‘’

‘’I mean, we’re still young,’’ said Alec and was then walking in circles. ‘’But I do wanna marry you,’’ he then carried on. ‘’Oh and the wedding will be so amazing, but maybe we should wait for it,’’ said Alec and was then just pacing around. ‘’I mean… then again, we’ve been together for quite a while and we’re so in love, so it would make sense. But we’re still in high school and… well,’’ was continuing his monologue with himself Alec, Magnus bursting into loud laughter, because he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Ah, Alexander was too much in such situations and he finally managed to shut him up with a _long_ kiss.

‘’Listen,’’ said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together, but then opened them again.

‘’Where will we get ma-‘’

‘’Alec,’’ said Magnus and covered Alec’s lips with his mouth and finally made him stop talking. ‘’It’s not a wedding proposal, hold your horses, Love,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed, but then nodded. Okay, yes, that made sense, it was still far too soon. ‘’It would be promise rings,’’ said Magnus and then looked into Alec’s eyes. Oh, promise rings, that would be cute… _Oh fuck, the promise rings were so important AND THEY RERESENTED SO MUCH –_ Alec was again in the process of freaking out.

‘’Oh my God,’’ shrieked Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. ‘’I stan your idea, where are they?’’ asked Alec and started looking around. ‘’We need them now and then we go down to the beach and we put it on onto each other’s fingers,’’ said Alec and then sighed. ‘’And promise each other a forever and, Magnus _hurry,’’_ said Alec as he was already on the mission to find those damned rings.

‘’Well, I saw a cute couple of rings before in the-‘’

‘’Lead the way, Magnus, go, go, go, go,’’ said Alec and in a span of ten minutes they were already in the store that Magnus had seen the rings before as they were making their way down to the souvenir shops and soon the two of them were in the process of buying the perfect promise rings – but that wasn’t so easy, because there were so many options: some of the rings were all jewelled up and they would be perfect for Magnus, but Alec wanted something more simple, but he didn’t want something too simple. It still needed to be a bit more posh and dolled up, because it needed to meet up with Magnus’ standards  and Magnus was quite extra and Alec was… having a meltdown, but in the end, they managed to pick up just the right pair of rings for them and Alec was sighing happily.

Oh yes, they were so cute – silver, with the tiniest crystal at the top and Magnus loved them because it represented how extra Magnus was and yet was held back and a bit shy, just like Alec. Alec was completely in awe as he was watching them as he was carrying them in a small bag and Magnus grinned. ‘’Won’t we put them on?’’ asked Magnus as he was curious and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes, we should do it on a beach, it’ll be more romantic and special,’’ said Alec and Magnus had to agree with that as he allowed Alec to take them to the part of the beach that was a bit further away and not many people were on in, so the two of them could exchange the rings in private and Alec’s heart was beating much faster as he finally put them out of the bag and he looked at Magnus, who was softly flushing and biting on his lip. Ah, this was so special and intimate.

‘’Your hands are shaking,’’ said Magnus when he looked down, but then again, so were his .

‘’Yours are as well, silly,’’ said Alec and snorted, Magnus nodding and he gently held Alec’s cheek, leaning up to kiss him and then he sighed, pressing their foreheads together, staying like that for a little while. ‘’I’m nervous,’’ stammered Alec and Magnus was grinning. ‘’C-can you go first?’’ he then asked and Magnus kissed his nose.

‘’Of course, my kitten,’’ said Magnus, Alec again reminding him of a little scared kitten and he took one of the rings and gently held Alec’s hand and Alec tried to breathe, but then Magnus slipped the ring onto his finger and he tried _really_ hard not to pass out. ‘’Aw, it looks really good on you,’’ said Magnus and then narrowed his eyes – maybe he should have said something more important and meaningful? He really didn’t know how the promise ring exchange went, it was his first one and he took in a deep breath. ‘’I love you so much, Alexander, I truly am so happy and blessed you’re my soulmate,’’ he then said as that felt right what he should say. And Alec-

‘’I loveyousomuchMagnusyou’reeverything,’’ blurted out Alec all in one go and Magnus started laughing again, but he then felt Alec’s hand taking his own and Alec slowly slipped the promise ring onto Magnus’ finger and he exhaled. ‘’I do,’’ said Alec without thinking as he was gazing into Magnus’ eyes as was already at their wedding and Magnus was dying of laughter.

‘’It’s not wedding, remember?’’

‘’I AM SO SORRY,’’ shrieked Alec.

‘’Don’t be,’’ said Magnus in between laughing. His stomach was hurting from laughter, but Alec just continued to make him laugh and- ‘’It was adorable,’’ said Magnus and Alec leaned down to press a little kiss on top of his lips and Magnus softly sighed, kissing him back. ‘’Ah, we’re so adorable,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’I love, love you, love you, love you, lo-‘’

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus as his face was far too hot and red for his liking – Alexander was killing him over there. ‘’… love you too,’’ he then added and Alec smiled happily, wrapped his arms around Magnus and lifted him off the ground, spinning him around and then he perked up.

‘’We need to document this glorious moment,’’ said Alec and took out his phone – just like Magnus expected! So, they took a picture together, then Alec took a picture of their hands, making sure the rings were very visible and posted the picture online, adding a little description to it, which said ‘my promise to him is a promise that will last forever.’ Magnus found that cute, but Alec had a little devious smile – that will get some people talking!

And it sure did! Because not that long after he got so many texts and comments asking him about what was going on – if he and Magnus had gotten engaged. _Let them wonder,_ was what Alec said… that was until Momma Lightwood called in to ask about the picture and Alec quite quickly explained that it was just promise rings and Magnus was… just cackling and his dorky soulmate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it... XD

''Ahh, mom, I'm so jealous,'' said Izzy as she was sitting in the living room with her mom and the two of them were currently scrolling through all of the pictures that Alec had sent to him during the last few days. While Izzy was happy for them, she was also drooling at the sight of those beaches – it's been ages since she had been on a proper beach and she was sighing, but then she smiled and chuckled. ''Ah, I wanna take Simon and Raphael on a trip too,'' she said and Maryse only smiled.

''The opportunity will arise, I'm sure,'' said Maryse and Izzy only nodded, because her mother was right. Then again, she was pretty content where she was – spending the summer with her soulmates in the city was more than perfect as well, but she was beginning to miss her older twin and it's only been a few days. But they hadn't really been apart before for too long and she was bored without Alec around. She missed his chaotic self and she chuckled, because it seemed Alec was active online again and she quickly went to check his latest post, curious to see what he and Magnus were up to then.

Izzy's eyes grew huge when she saw Alec's latest post and she almost dropped her phone. At the moment, Maryse went to check up on Max, who was playing in his room and told him that it was soon going to be lunch time. Izzy, on the other hand, quickly checked Alec's post again and she started freaking out, because Alec had just posted a photo of him and Magnus, holding hands and with one purpose only – to show off the _rings_. Izzy blinked a few times and she then quickly scrolled down, her eyes even wider when she read the photo's caption.

_My promise to him is a promise that will last forever._

''Promise?'' asked Isabelle and then just rubbed her forehead. They couldn't be _engagement_ rings, right? They just couldn't, even Alec knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, right? Then again, her brother tended to get too excited about things, especially when it came to Magnus. Adding that up to a romantic atmosphere of being together on vacation and them being their usual sappy selves and Izzy's jaw dropped. ''By the angel!'' she exclaimed and quickly commented under Alec's post, because she needed to know the details.

 _Alec, omg, are those engagement rings?_ Asked Izzy in the comments and then waited for a reply, which she didn't get and she then narrowed her eyes – her brother could be such a little shit, because she knew that he didn't reply on purpose. He was liking all of the comments he got under it, so that was enough to let her know that he was playing with them. ''Am I a joke to you, dear brother?'' asked Izzy, talking to herself then and she chuckled. Oh, just wait until Maryse would see the picture, then Izzy wondered if Alec was still going to be so smug about it all.

Isabelle could see Jace commenting under the photo as well. _Alec, is this what I think it is? Because if it is, congrats! I mean in my opinion is still a bit too soon, but I just want you to know that you have my 100% support in whatever the two of you decide to do. PS: I’m not so sure mom is going to be so thrilled. I’m praying for you bro!_

And Izzy was praying for their brother as well, because Maryse quickly went back into the living room to Izzy and the expression on her face showed Isabelle that her mother had seen Alec’s post. ‘’Isabelle, have you seen Alec’s post?’’ asked Maryse and didn’t seem too amused. Isabelle had a feeling that Alec was just playing around, but- ‘’Is this what I think it is?’’ asked Maryse then and rubbed her forehead. It wasn’t like she was opposed to the idea of her son getting engaged to Magnus, of course not – she loved Magnus, but at the age of 16 it was still… _nope._

‘’I think he’s just joking,’’ said Izzy and started cracking up.

‘’ _Joking?’’_ shrieked Maryse and then pressed her lips together. ‘’He almost gave me a heart attack with this post,’’ she said and started rubbing her forehead. ‘’I’m getting too old for his little jokes,’’ she said and then folded her arms on top of her chest. But then, yeah, it made sense… _promise that will last forever –_ so it was probably only promise rings! Aw, that was so sweet, but she didn’t appreciate Alec playing tricks on them just like that, so she decided to take this ‘seriously’ and she quickly called him on his phone, because she could also so vividly see him sitting on that beach and cackling at them!

‘’Alec,’’ said Maryse and Izzy was cracking up in the background, but then placed her hand on top of her lips when Maryse put him on the speaker and as Alec picked up, Maryse could hear him laughing, but then that laughter immediately disappeared. ‘’What’s that picture all about?’’ asked Maryse and Alec yelped.

‘’What picture, mom?’’ asked Alec and Maryse winked to Isabelle, who was still holding in her laughter. Oh, Alec was in the process of freaking out so much! ‘’There’s no picture? Magnus, do you see any picture? Nope, that was just your imagination, mom,’’ said Alec in his usual chaotic self and Isabelle was cackling. She couldn’t stop bursting into laughter. Fortunately, Alec didn’t hear her quite yet.

‘’You just posted a picture of some interesting rings, young man,’’ said Maryse and Alec shrieked.

‘’A-are you sure you feel okay, mom?’’ asked Alec and then there was a short pause, followed by some whispering, which could still be heard even if Alec thought he was being smooth about it. ‘’ _Magnus, help me!’’_

‘’ _Help you?’’_

_‘’My mom is calling about the picture with the rings I just posted and I need your help. She really thinks we got engaged!’’_

_‘’You kind of made it sound like that, though,’’_ said Magnus and Alec was in the process of panicking – his mother was going to kill him. Oh, this was bad, how could he ever thought it was a good idea to do this?! But, well, that was what happened when you gave your parents access to your social media accounts and he regretted his life decisions. ‘’ _Just tell her it’s a joke.’’_

_‘’But I mean what I wrote in the post, I really promise my forever to you.’’_

_‘’Aww, you’re really sweet and I get that you meant it, but just tell her it’s promise rings.’’_

_‘’I’m scared.’’_

_‘’Darling, you’re being ridiculous.’’_

_‘’My mom is a scary woman, Magnus!’’_ said Alec very seriously and Maryse was laughing together with Isabelle – playing around with Alec had always been fun and it never got boring. ‘’ _Okay, I’ll just say… mom, it was a joke,’’_ then said Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement. ‘’ _Okay, here I go, pray for me, Magnus!’’_

_‘’You’re a dork!’’_

_‘’I’m afraid, hold my hand,’’_ said Alec and Maryse was smiling as she was listening to the two of them. Aw, they were really adorable and she couldn’t hold back her smile. ‘’ _Okay, I need to breathe… okay, I’m going… okay, I’m-‘’_

 _‘’Oh, for God’s sake, do you want me to talk to Maryse?’’_ asked Magnus in the end as he was running out of patience, but Alec shook his head.

‘’ _No, no, I got this, I’ll be 17 soon, I can handle my mother,’’_ said Alec as he wanted to show off how badass he was being. ‘’Okay, mom,’’ said Alec and then finally spoke to Maryse again. ‘’It’s just a joke,’’ he then said and Maryse narrowed her eyes.

‘’A joke?’’

‘’Well, not really, but,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s just promise rings, mom, okay? Don’t be angry, because I just wanted to play a little joke on Jace and Izzy, but then I forgot that you had access to my Facebook and I’m never doing it again,’’ said Alec and Maryse was laughing.

‘’Oh, Alec, sweetie, I know,’’ said Maryse and Alec pouted. ‘’I can hear you pouting all the way from Spain,’’ said Maryse and then shook her head.

‘’I’m not pouting, mom! Tell her, Magnus!’’ whined Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’He’s wearing the biggest pout of them all,’’ confirmed Magnus and Alec shrieked.

‘’Traitor!’’

‘’Oh, you two,’’ said Maryse and then shook her head. ‘’Alec, I’m joking as well, okay?’’ asked Maryse and Alec huffed under his breath and then whined again.

‘’I’m surrounded by traitors,’’ he said sadly and bowed his head down, making all of them laugh and he was fuming with embarrassment – he could also hear Isabelle in the back and he… _ugh._

‘’Yes, but you love us all for it,’’ said Magnus and blinked up at him.

Alec grumbled, but then nodded in agreement and just smiled as the others continued poking fun at him.

* * *

 

[Asmodeus' reaction](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1154047776763727872?s=19)


	25. Chapter 25

''Magnus, stop moving,'' giggled Alec as he was trying to draw Magnus. They were on the beach, Magnus' parents not that far away from them and Alec was on a mission – Alec suddenly had an urge to draw his gorgeous boyfriend on the beach and he was very sure he was up to the challenge. Biscuit had given him some pointers in the past and Magnus looked so lovely laying in the shade and was smiling, because Alexander was focusing really hard, there was a little pout on his lips, his tongue cutely sticking out and his frown was deepening in between his eyebrows.

Alec didn't even know what overcame him – he was never much of an artist, really. But just the other day he was observing Magnus laying on the beach and had this sudden urge of wanting to draw him and his wish had finally came true, because Magnus was more than amused when he put it into words and quickly gotten Alec some paper and pencils, so that he could start drawing him. Magnus moved his head again a little bit and Alec clicked with his tongue – Magnus was moving way too much and he was going to look all wonky in the drawing if he wouldn't stop moving. But Magnus couldn't help it, maybe he was doing it on purpose, even. Just playing around with Alexander was way too much fun and he swallowed back another chuckle.

''Magnus, keep your head still,'' whined Alec as he was looking at Magnus and then he rolled his eyes. ''You had it more to the side before,'' said Alec and Magnus grinned, moving his head and Alec shook his head. ''Nope, too much now, turn more to me... yes, okay,  _ stop,'' _ said Alec, but then Magnus moved again and Alec dropped his pencil and the paper, going to Magnus as he decided to fix his head on his own – Magnus wasn't listen at all.  _ How dared he?  _ But Alec was smiling as well as he didn't mind getting up at all. 

“Alexander, you have to help me out,” said Magnus and Alec was already there, slowly holding his chin and moving his head lower, then a bit to the side and then he nodded. Yes, that was perfect, but then Magnus pouted and Alec sighed. Now what?

“Yes, Magnus?” asked Alec and fought back a smile.

“I’m doing such a good job,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. Okay, that usually meant that Magnus  _ wanted _ something and Alec bit his lower lip. “I mean being a work of art is such a difficult job,” he then said, joking of course, but to Alec it was true – Magnus was indeed a work of art and he just sighed.

“Yes you are,” blurted out Alec and Magnus grinned.

“See,” said Magnus. “And I think a little reward for such an  _ exhausting  _ job,” said Magnus and started batting his eyelashes playfully, then he puckered up and Alec started cracking up.  _ Ah, he wanted to be paid in kisses _ , but that was something that Alec could do and he just leaned down, keeping Magnus’ head in place and he pressed a few kisses on top of his lips and Magnus then hummed in delight. “Mmm, that will do it for a while,” said Magnus happily and Alec could go back to drawing. 

Alec’s fingers were trembling a little bit, because he was afraid that he wouldn’t do a good job, then again, no one, even the most talented artist in the world, would be able to capture Magnus’ beauty on canvass. One could try, but not be able to achieve it. Alec just hoped that he wouldn’t make Magnus look like a monster thought, because that would… he should be imprisoned if he made him look like that! He would go to jail freely, because that kind of an offence was unforgivable. So, the pressure was on and he was biting on his lip again and was sighing, rubbing his forehead as he was almost done with Magnus’ face… it didn’t look  _ too _ bad. 

“How am I looking?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“Decent,” said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. “Ish,” he quickly added, which caused Magnus to giggle and chuckle, but Alec then smiled back. “I mean, there’s no way that I can ever capture your grace and beauty on a piece of paper, because you’re perfect. God was probably showing off when he made you,” said Alec as he wasn’t listening at all to what he was saying and Magnus was flushing, because Alec was being corny again, but Magnus liked that side of his boyfriend and he then just ducked his head down and started cracking up.

“You’re such a romantic dork,” said Magnus and Alec smiled as he slowly started drawing the rest of Magnus – he couldn’t wait to get to the good part, which were Magnus’ abs and he was already flushing just at the thought of drawing them.

“The dorkiest,” confirmed Alec and then Magnus smiled, Alec sighing and then went back to work.

Magnus was again pouting as Alec was quiet again, but then he noticed that Alec’s flush was deepening as he started drawing and his hand was starting to shake a little bit, but Alec couldn’t help it – he was drawing Magnus’ chest and stomach and he… was… it suddenly got  _ very _ got in that shade, even the cold breeze didn’t help and he was just biting his lips to supress his nervous smile growing, but nothing was really working. Instead, he cleared his throat and Magnus sent him a little wink and then a kiss and Alec was-

“You look rather flushed, Mr Artist,” joked Magnus and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he just tapped his cheeks instead and his eyes widened when he noticed just how red and flushed they felt to the touch –  _ it showed that much?!  _ Alec’s head was spinning and then he was fanning himself.

“I- um, well,” stammered Alec and then shook his head. “I-I’m okay, everything is okay,” said Alec and then stared at Magnus’ abs and was again flushing like crazy – what the hell was up with him?! Alec looked down and focused on the damn drawing – he didn’t think it would be this difficult, but it was!

“Are you sure, Angel?” checked up Magnus on him again and Alec nodded.

“Am perfectly sure,“ he said and then started fanning himself. “Huh, it’s gotten hotter, huh?” he then commented and Magnus was grinning, because Alec was slowly in the process of entering his chaotic self and he couldn’t wait to see it fully happen – it was going to be glorious. 

“Did it? I haven’t really noticed,” teased him Magnus and Alec gulped.

“You’re so hot,” said Alec suddenly and then perked up. “No, no,” said Alec when he saw Magnus grinning and then whistling and Alec was a mess. “No, because of the sun and the weather it’s hot and it makes you hot – it the sense of sweating and not being able to breathe properly,” he said and then huffed, just like it was happening to him right then he narrowed his eyes, because he  _ knew  _  that the weather wasn’t to blame and he cursed. 

‘’Ah,’’ said Magnus and smiled. ‘’There I thought you were flirting with me,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed.

‘’I was, I so was,’’ said Alec and then whined. ‘’I  _ can’t _ focus Magnus with you looking like this. Like I’m trying to draw your abs, yes? But it’s impossible, I can’t,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing hard. ‘’I’m far too distracted, maybe this was a bad idea – you being shirtless, I think you should put on a shirt, because I, hmm,’’ said Alec and then Magnus just started laughing louder.

‘’Alec, you’re so fucking adorable,’’ said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’This isn’t adorable, it’s annoying,’’ said Alec and started sulking, because he couldn’t even draw Magnus, which was a big bummer – he was really looking forward to it and now he was running it by being so freaking lame and he just hid his face into his palms and Magnus started making cooing noises at him, Alec looking up. ‘’What?’’ he hissed and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Aw, don’t be grumpy, my Kitten,’’ said Magnus and winked. ‘’You’re strong, I’m sure you can handle this,’’ said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’I do feel flattered though,’’ he then said as Alec’s reaction somehow inflated his big ego even more and Alec rolled his eyes. ‘’But then again, I’m drooling when you take your shirt off too, so don’t be too hard on yourself, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

‘’You do?’’ he asked in disbelief.

‘’Do what?’’ asked Magnus, confused.

‘’Well, like what you see,’’ said Alec shyly and Magnus narrowed his eyes – Alec was joking. He  _ had _ to be joking, because… but, no apparently, he wasn’t joking at all and Magnus quickly nodded.

‘’Of course, you goof,’’ said Magnus and started cracking up when he saw how happy Alec looked after that. He had a grin of pure bliss plastered across his face and Magnus was just happily watching Alec continue his work of an artist. He couldn't wait to see how Alexander was going to make him look like, but then again something told him that he would end up loving no matter what Alec would produce. As long as it was made by his loving hands, it had Magnus approved signature on it and Magnus leaned up a little bit.

"Hmm," hummed Alec and Magnus chuckled.

"Hmm?" askee Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.

"Yes, just  _ hmm," _ confirmed Alec as it felt that Magnus was still missing something on his drawing and the more he thought about it, the more sure was - he needed to add something and that something was Alec, himself, sitting next to Magnus and feeding him grapes - treating him like the royalty that he was. But would Alec be able to draw that? Well, of course, he needed to make this happen. 

And half an hour later, with a lot of humming and frowning Alec was finally finished. Magnus was really impatient by then and he quickly went over to Alec, who was cracking up in his usual devious way which only made Magnus that more eager to see what was on the drawing that was making Alexander laugh so much. "Can I finally see it?" asked Magnus and Alec hid it behind his back, making Magnus pout. "Oh, come on," whined Magnus and Alec smiled sheepishly. Maybe adding that other detail wasn't such a smart idea after all. At the time he felt like he needed to add that, but now it just looked and seemed stupid.

"Maybe I'll redo it," said Alec with a flush on his cheeks and Magnus frowned.

"Oh, no you won't. You'll show it to me," demanded Magnus and tried to snatch the drawing from Alec's hands, but he was at a disadvantage - Alexander was a giant and so were his arms. But then Magnus managed to tackle Alec against ground, quickly stole the drawing pinned him down as he sat on top of him. "Victory," cheered Magnus and Alec quickly closed his eyes and held his breath in. That was it, that was going to be the end of him and Magnus' jaw hit the floor when he turned around the piece of paper.

"What-"

"I know. It sucks, give it to me so I can trash it," groaned Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head and he tried not to laugh, but Alec's imagination was just so  _ adorable.  _ And surprisingly, Alec was good at art - he made him look good on that drawing.

"You're very good, oh my God, I'm having this framed," said Magnus and giggled when he saw the expression on Alec's face. "Why the grapes?" he asked, amused and Alec shrugged.

"Seemed fitting at the time - you looked as a king and me as a mere peasant wanted to-" started Alec, but then Magnus cut him off as he started laughing loudly abd couldn't stop. Alec spent pouting the next few moments, but then laughed as well and just leaned up to kiss Magnus and the older just kept staring at the drawing. Oh, that was definitely going to be framed very soon!

 


	26. Chapter 26

''Ah, _sayang,''_ said Asmodeus happily and looked over to his lovely wife, who was happily eating her dinner and he suddenly took her hand into his, Magnus nudging Alec. The two of them two of them were sitting on the opposite side of Magnus' parents and were cracking up, because it seemed like Asmodeus was again going to start being his usual corny, but sweet self and Alec tried not to laugh too much, but Asmodeus was really hilarious. All four of them were enjoying an evening out, currently out at the dinner – the restaurant was near the beach and on the beach, there was music playing, some of the people even dancing and it was just a nice, cheerful atmosphere, of which Asmodeus wanted to make of the best!

''Yes, Love?'' asked Magnus' mother, because she was already used to her husband's sudden outbursts of love – it was kind of sweet actually that after all these years they've been married, he still tried to be so romantic and she didn't hide her smile this time, which made Asmodeus that much happier and Magnus giggled, because his father was _glowing._ ''What is it?'' she then asked again and Asmodeus only sighed happily, closed his eyes and started humming to the melody of the song.

''Do you remember what song this is?'' he asked and the woman narrowed her eyes and then listened to it closely – it seemed very familiar and kind of special as well, but she didn't really know where to place it. But, something told her that her husband was soon going to refresh her memory. Asmodeus pouted when he saw that his wife couldn't remember the song and he wanted to start sulking, but that would ruin the romantic mood he was in, so he just sighed and scooted closer.

''Ah, _sayang,''_ he carried on in his over-dramatic way and she started laughing again. ''This song means so much to me,'' said Asmodeus and she nodded again, but it was slowly starting to come back to her. ''It was the song we danced to for the very first time,'' said Asmodeus and she then nodded, finally remembering. Seriously, he could remember that much? Wow, he really was no joke and Magnus knew he should be taking notes from his dad, because his mother seemed to be very in awe and Magnus rubbed his palms – _from this point on, he was going to pay attention to every little detail he and Alexander experienced for later!_

‘’Yes,’’ she said and then looked down, a little flush on her cheeks. ‘’I can’t believe you remember that,’’ she then said softly and Asmodeus wore a proud smile. But of course, he was _amazing¸_ which was why he didn’t forget. Yes, yes! But, Asmodeus wasn’t going to show off his ego at a time like this, he knew how to play his cards right and he just winked.

‘’How could I ever forget?’’ asked Asmodeus. ‘’For my eyes and life have been blessed ever since,’’ he said and Magnus wrinkled his nose – _really?_ That was kind of too much and he honestly didn’t expect his mother to be impressed, but she was! What even?! Magnus’ mother giggled and Alec was holding back his laughter as he also caught on how cheesy that was, but he also found it cute. ‘’Now would you bless me once again and dance with me?’’ he asked and offered her his hand. She quickly agreed to and took her husband’s hand, Asmodeus looking far too pleased with himself and Magnus smiled as he watched his parents dance.

‘’They’re adorable,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’I can’t believe my mom bought that though,’’ he commented on his dad’s cheesy pickup lines. ‘’I mean that was just very cheesy and just so extra,’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned. It was, but then again were they really any better than that? The more Alec thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that they were just as cheesy and hopeless romantic as Magnus’ parents.

‘’But are we any better though?’’ asked Alec and Magnus opened his mouth to say something in he started to think about their relationship and he quite quickly realised that Alexander was more than right – he had gotten his dad’s cheesy side as well!

‘’I see your point,’’ said Magnus and made Alec giggle.

Alec kept looking at the Banes from time to time – dancing sure looked like it was a lot of fun. It was pity that he didn’t know how to dance, because he wanted to dance with Magnus, especially when a slow song would start playing and couples wrapped their arms around each other – that was what he wanted to do. But dance was very out of his comfort zone, Magnus grinning as he looked at Alexander and he noticed his longing gaze towards the ‘dance floor’. Alexander wanted to dance, but was too shy to ask him? Adorable.

‘’Do you wanna dance, Angel?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly snapped out of it and his cheeks reddened – did he get caught? He looked towards Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Liar,’’ said Magnus and giggled. Okay, he _did_ get caught, but-

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then shrugged. ‘’But I’m not much of a dancer, Magnus, I’m really bad,’’ said Alec, whining. ‘’It’s like I have two left feet, which is really a bummer because I really wanna dance with you, but I don’t wanna embarrass you, so, yeah,’’ explained Alec, running his mouth on full speed and Magnus giggled again. Alec was too, too adorable for him to handle and he bit into his lip.

‘’You know,” said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’I’d really like to dance with you too,’’ said Magnus softly, hoping that that would get Alec relaxed a little bit, but it didn’t really. In the end, Magnus only held his hand, pulled him up onto his feet and then winked when he saw the confused look on Alec’s face. ‘’Come on, you’ll dance just fine. Besides, slow dance requires you only swaying on your feet, that’s it,’’ said Magnus as he tried to make Alec feel at ease.

‘’I’m afraid that’s too advanced for me,’’ chimed Alec in, but didn’t really fight back when Magnus led him toward the dancing group of people and he happily sighed as he felt Magnus wrapping his arms around his neck and all of his worries suddenly disappeared when he found himself looking into Magnus’ beautiful eyes. ‘’Okay, I don’t mind this at all,’’ said Alec when Magnus pulled him close and the older teen grinned and then winked.

‘’I had a feeling you’d say that eventually,’’ said Magnus with a wink and Alec pressed his lips together and leaned a bit down, pressing his forehead against Magnus’ and then chuckled. Yet, he still didn’t know what to do – how to _slow_ dance. He had no idea, but maybe Magnus was going to show him a dance move or two. It looked like Magnus knew what he was doing, so Alec was willing to try and learn from the _master._ ‘’Feels quite nice, doesn’t it?’’ asked Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, holding it with both of his hands and Alec happily huffed when he looked into Magnus’ eyes again.

‘’Just don’t judge if I step on your feet,’’ warned him Alec and Magnus snorted, but then nodded. Of course, no judging was going to happen. Magnus was all smiles as he watched Alec looking at his feet and trying to move them somewhat smoothly and it was working – kind of. He managed _not_ to step onto Magnus’ feet and Alec was so proud of himself. ‘’Oh, I’m actually doing better than I expected,’’ said Alec, completely absorbed into the dance, no longer looking at Magnus, who started pouting. ‘’Oh, look, I’m- _huh?’’_ asked Alec as he was cut mid-sentence as Magnus held his chin and lifted his face up. Alec narrowed his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

‘’The trick of dancing is _not_ to look at your feet as you dance, you dork,’’ said Magnus and giggled.

‘’You know I’m doing this for your safety,’’ said Alec and then chuckled. ‘’I mean, do you want to be stomped over? Then by all means,’’ said Alec and both of them burst into loud laughter. ‘’I just wanna impress you,’’ he then added and Magnus waved it off, leaning up and captured Alec’s lips with his own, smiling when he felt Magnus gently skimming some of the hair away from his forehead and he huffed under his breath. Although, he had to admit – the view was much nicer up there than it was down there and he bit into his lip.

‘’I want to look at you as we dance,’’ said Magnus happily as he was still holding onto Alec’s chin and his wish was Alec’s command – he couldn’t say no. He just couldn’t. It would be highly illegal to deny Magnus of that. Besides, maybe he was getting the hang of it, because he was slowly moving on his feet, swaying to the rhythm of the slow song and he didn’t step Magnus at all! Whoa, maybe he had a promising career as a dancer and he was eager to find out if dance was in his blood or not, so he was starting to get a bit bolder, Magnus giggling when Alec spun then around and then kissed his lips again.

‘’You know what?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I think dancing is pretty fun,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus laughed softly. ‘’And I’m kind of good at it, huh? Don’t you think so?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded – Alec was decent, yes. ‘’Damn, if you agree, then I really must be good,’’ said Alec as his ego was being inflated and when Magnus did it, he tended to get carried away.

‘’Indeed, my little dancer, you’re stunning,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily started giggling. ‘‘What, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and then chuckled, because Alec’s giggles had gotten even louder.

‘’Picture this – me as a dancer,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. ‘’Like, a professional career,’’ said Alec and happily looked at Magnus, who was cracking up again. ‘’And you’d be my co-dancer,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing out loud – Alexander was precious.

‘’Co-dancer?’’ asked Magnus and snorted. ‘’You mean dancing partner?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah, that,’’ said Alec, his arms around Magnus’ waist. ‘’I don’t know all the fancy lingo yet, but you’ll help me,’’ said Alec and then nodded. Fancy lingo… a dancing partner was a fancy lingo? God, he loved his soulmate so much for that, leaning up, pressing their lips together and Alec leaned down immediately, kissing his soulmate back, holding the back of his neck, humming into their kiss and Magnus gasped softly when Alec pulled him closer, gently licking across his lower lip, leaving Magnus breathless and gasping, quickly opening his lips and Alec gasped as he slowly slid his tongue inside of Magnus’ hot mouth, tasting, exploring… _ah._

‘’You taste like strawberries,’’ announced Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’I did have an ice-cream before, remember?’’ asked Magnus and then huffed. ‘’Oh, my,’’ said Magnus as he was completely breathless by the time that Alec pulled back – Alexander had gotten quite more aggressive lately and he was loving it. ‘’You’ve gotten quite courageous,’’ said Magnus and grinned.

‘’Was it no good?’’ asked Alec, worried and Magnus only shook his head.

‘’Nope, it was amazing – you took my breath away, quite literally too,’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned proudly. Good, so he was doing this right! ‘’What’s going through your head now, Angel?’’ asked Magnus when he saw that Alec appeared to be thinking and Alec shrugged.

‘’You, mostly,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

‘’Oh?’’

‘’There’s also… me wanting to go for another ice cream,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. ‘’I know I already had one, but the scoop was so small and I really want some more of that chocolate, because it was delicious,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing. ‘’But then again, I already had one like I said and having the second one wouldn’t that healthy,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’But I somehow feel like I deserve it, because it’s been a long day and I really wanna treat myself,’’ he finished and then flushed. There it was – his train of thoughts put into words and Magnus was cackling.

‘’Just go for the second scoop,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I mean I had two.’’

‘’Yes, but you’re precious and you deserve everything that is good and-‘’

‘’Oh, just go with me, I’ll treat you to some,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled, nodding. Yaaay, a second scoop of ice cream, allowing Magnus to take him to the side and they continued giggling as they returned back with two new ice creams and the Magnus’ parents were not too far from them – just watching over them and smiling.

_It was a true summer bliss – beach, ice cream, music and **love!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this chapter even if because I'm half melted as I'm on vacay - camping, but I hope you'll still like it xD. Enjoy <3

"I'm sorry," said Magnus as he didn't think he heard Alec right. "But you wanna do _what?"_ he asked for what felt like a hundredth time and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. Alec said that he wanted to build a sand castle together with Magnus - what was so wrong with that? Alec was kind of disappointed _and_ offended because Magnus thought he was joking, which he wasn't. He just thought it would be kind of cute and fun if they built one together. They passed by a group of kids building one last day and it made Alec feel and want certain things.

 

"Sand castle," said Alec seriously and Magnus nodded. "Maybe we should build one. I loved doing that as a kid," said Alec and a little flush spread across his face. "So, um, I just kind of thought that maybe we could do the same now? Just build one and show those kids from yesterday who's boss," he said and started giggling. _Right, Alexander_ had a bit of a personal vendetta when it came to those two kids from yesterday because they were really bratty and rude to Magnus of all people and Alec was ready to take them down. No one insulted his precious boyfriend like that! They stole his spot at the beach and Alec was taking them down - an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

 

"Alexander, you're adorable, but they're just kids," said Magnus and shook his head, cupping Alec's face and then grinned. "They didn't really know what they were doing," said Magnus, but that really didn't seem to matter as Alec had already made his mind that evil was going to be defeated.

 

"I'll protect you from evil," said Alec and Magnus started laughing because Alec was too much.

 

"Again, they're just kids," said Magnus and shrugged.

 

"You're too soft, Magnus. When we have kids you will have to be stricter," said Alec and Magnus' eyes grew - Alexander wanted to have kids with him? Magnus' heart was beating faster, but Alec still wasn't done as he had much to say. "I like kids, but they can be evil. I mean I'd never allow Max to do what they did and let them get away with it while their parents didn't do anything about it," said Alec, but Magnus still wasn't saying much so Alec narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong, Magnus?"

 

"You want to have kids with me one day?" asked Magnus and Alec blinked a few times and then nodded, Magnus throwing himself around his neck and pressed a long kiss on top of his lips and Alec smiled. "But we'll have to raise them with manners and good behaviour," said Alec and Magnus kissed his cheek.

 

"While spoiling them rotten," said Magnus and Alec nodded. That was a given. "I can't wait for us to have kids of our own and start a family," said Magnus just when Asmodeus walked by his room and quickly barged inside, face red and then he clasped his hands together.

 

"Who's having kids?" shrieked the man and made Alec jump away from Magnus as he technically wasn't allowed to be in Magnus’ room, but he snuck inside because he wanted kisses and cuddles. ‘’What’s going on inside of here?’’ asked Asmodeus then as he still wasn’t done with his little rant and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’I think we had a rule, didn’t we?’’ he then started, but then Magnus pouted and Asmodeus started cracking - he was not match for his precious son.

 

‘’Dad, I’m so sorry,’’ said Magnus and pouted cutely, so cutely that it made Alec’s heart twist and drown in cuteness and he sighed happily as he was looking into Magnus’ eyes, Magnus on a mission to make his father forgive him. ‘’I was just so lonely without Alexander and he was lonely without me and we just needed some cuddles,’’ said Magnus with the cutest pout that there was and Asmodeus finally cracked.

 

‘’I-’’ he started, but then bit into his lip and looked down - _fine._ He was going to let it slide this _once,_ but after that he was going to be tough father figure that he claimed to be (which is totally wasn’t, but that was beside the point). ‘’But you two will keep the door open, because I need to know what the hell is going on in here,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec only started sinking lower and lower, feeling embarrassed as hell, but Magnus was as unapologetic about it as ever. ‘’And what was that talk about kids, hmm?’’ he then asked, folding his arms down, placing them on top of his sides then and started tapping with his foot against the floor. ‘’Explain yourselves, kids. Because just the other day you two tricked poor little me that you got engaged and now you’re planning on having kids?’’ asked Asmodeus and then shook his head – his son was going to be the reason of his hair going grey far too soon and Magnus cracked up, Alec only stuffing his face into the pillow and Asmodeus demanded an explanation.

 

‘’Aww, dad, don’t be such a party pooper,’’ said Magnus and then shrugged. ‘’It was a talk about our future, if you must know,’’ said Magnus and then rolled his eyes, Asmodeus quickly perking up – oh, that was more like it, because one day he also wished to have some grandkids running around. And he would babysit them and teach them to- ‘’That was all that was it,’’ he then said and bit his lower lip when he saw the look on his dad’s face. Alec, on the other hand started planning on how he would run away from that awkward situation. It was all his fault now that Asmodeus thought-

 

‘’Oh,’’ said Asmodeus and then happily clasped his hands together. ‘’That’s more like it, yes, yes,’’ said the man and then decided that he’d let the kids have a bit more fun on their own – but he was keeping the door opened as it wasn’t empty words before. Asmodeus kept on explaining more about his future grandkids, because he was pretty excited about it and in the end Magnus’ mother had to jump in and rescue the poor boys from her husband’s rambling. Ah, yes… Asmodeus was quite a lot and Alec grinned. At least now he knew that Asmodeus wouldn’t mind that happening in the _distant_ future.

 

* * *

 

‘’I think it’s still missing something,’’ said Alec as he was looking at their sand castle and Magnus nodded. The castle looked amazing – far better what those kids had the previous day – but it still missed something. Something more extra, something that would say that it was a creation of someone as fabulous as Magnus and Magnus quite quickly came to the conclusion.

 

‘’How about if we bling it up a little bit?’’ asked Magnus and started looking around, scattering the beach sand around a little bit as he stepped more closer to the shore and then smiled as he saw something shimmering under the sun – it was a seashell, which he didn’t hesitate to pick up and then he carried it closer to Alec, putting it on top of it – oh, so the castle was going to get a special roof! Alec liked this idea and was on board immediately. Oh, the castle was going to be so shiny and pretty! Alec liked shiny and pretty, so he quickly followed Magnus down to the shore and smiled.

 

‘’This one is pretty too, right?’’ asked Alec picked another seashell up that was shining brightly and Magnus nodded happily. It was perfect for their little sand castle, which had a few towers. Magnus only grinned and laughed, because he felt like a child again when he and Alexander were building it – Alec had awakened the inner child in him! It was pretty refreshing and he didn’t mind it at all. He thought it would be embarrassing, but Alexander made something like that pretty normal and not embarrassing at all!

 

‘’Oh, you’ve got quite the eye for picking up the pretty ones, don’t you?’’ asked Magnus and winked.

 

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and something popped into his mind. ‘’I mean I’ve picked you up as well, haven’t I?’’ joked Alec and then made Magnus _blush._ Yes, Magnus Bane was blushing because of him and Alec was the proudest he had been in a long time – he also had a way with words (mostly picking it up from Magnus, because he was a good teacher indeed!). ‘’I just made Magnus Bane blush!’’ said Alec happily and clasped his hands together, Magnus looking away and he muttered something under his breath, but continued picking up the shells.

 

Their sand castle was soon looking amazing (not that it didn’t before) and Alec was happily parading around it and waiting for the kids to show it off – what a dork he was indeed. But, Magnus was too busy with picking up more seashells to actually say something to him. Besides, he wasn’t disturbing anyone with his dorky side – it was just the usual Alexander if he was being honest and he bit into his lower lip and happily sighed. _Ah!_

In the middle of his seashell collecting, Magnus found the most beautiful seashell he had witnessed ever and he bit into his lower lip. It was white on the outside and shimmery inside – it was mixture of pearly white, blue and light purple on the inside and he couldn’t stop looking at the shifting colours. He wanted to make it into a necklace. He, himself, had plenty of necklaces, so he wanted to gift this one to Alexander and he quickly hid the seashell into his pocket before Alexander could notice it. He planned on making a little hole at the top and putting a string through it – it was going to be a DIY kind of necklace, but he knew that Alexander was going to _love_ it.

 

As he turned around he saw Alec finally running into that kids and then he started listing to them why his sand castle was better than theirs, then also proceeded by telling them that they shouldn’t stela Magnus’ spot at the beach again – all was going good until he realised that they actually spoke no English and all his parenting was in vain… well, maybe not all of it, because Magnus couldn’t stop giggling and teasing Alec about how cute he was.

 

_Ah, the summer with his dork was amazing!_

 


	28. Chapter 28

Coming back from Spain was bittersweet. Alec missed his friends and family, but it also meant that the school was about to start just in a few days and that he didn't want. Usually he was keen on going to school, but he was a changed man after this summer. He was going to miss Magnus so much, but there wasn't anything that he could do about that and he just held Magnus' hand tighter in his and then gently leaned up against him. "Ahh, I missed New York," said Magnus and Alec nodded. "But I also can't wait to visit Spain again with you next year," said Magnus and Alec gave him a happy kiss on top of cheek and made Magnus smile.

 

"Oh, there is going to be next year," exclaimed Alec happily and clasped his hands together and bit his lip. "I already can't wait," said Alec and then closed his eyes for a little while as he was thinking about next summer vacation and he wished that he could turn the time back… or make it pass by faster. Travelling with the Banes was so much fun and maybe next summer the rest of Lightwoods could join them because all of them expressed the wish to go travelling and Alec happily sighed. That was going to be so much fun. Alec chuckled and then fondly hummed to himself.

 

Alec and Magnus had already gifted their friends with many gifts that they brought back from Spain and all of them were in awe, especially the soulmate trio, which have gotten even closer in the couple of weeks that Magnus and Alec were away. That made Alec smile so much because he could tell how happy both of them made his sister and he couldn't have wished for more. He was snapped back to reality when he felt Magnus tugging onto his hand and he cocked his head to the side and he then smiled as Magnus scooted closer. The two of them were currently in the park and were waiting for the usual gang to join them - they were all going to hang out at their usual spot (the mall) and enjoy what was left of the summer vacation.

 

"So you'll be a senior this year, huh?" asked Alec and Magnus nodded - that was quite the burden on him. It was going to be one hell of a year with the collage coming up in a year and he'd have to pick out which he was going to attend. Not to mention the finals which always gave him the creeps as he'd watch the seniors always walking down the halls of school all of them wearing that soulless looks as if they were zombies and Magnus shuddered. "What's wrong?"

 

"I'll be a post final zombie this year," whispered Magnus, spooking himself again and he then just groaned, because he most definitely wanted to turn back the time, back to where he and Alexander first met! Alec chuckled when he heard that and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and then placed a soft kiss on top of his head and gave him a little grin.

 

"Not to worry, you have your Prince to bring you back to life," said Alec happily and then held back his chuckles. "I'll give you as much CPR as you'll going to need. So don't worry, I'll protect you, my lovely and precious soulmate," said Alec in his usual dopey voice that he used when it came to Magnus and then just snuggled closer, making Magnus burst into laughter, but then he nodded. He'd take Alec up to that offer - he was going to need much TLC and CPR and Alec better be the man of his words. Then again Alec never lied so Magnus knew he was in good hands.

 

"You better be ready," said Magnus and Alec already puckered up and placed his lips on top of Magnus' and gave him a long kiss, earning himself one in return for doing such a good job and then he smiled widely - his smile was from ear to ear and Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, making Alec cutely wrinkle it up and he then kissed his adorable nose as well. Gosh, everything about his Kitten was adorable and he then leaned against him and then just hummed again happily. 

 

"This feels like something's ending," commented Alec and Magnus looked at him.

 

"What do you mean, darling?"

 

"I don't know but," said Alec and shrugged. "I mean yes, summer is ending, but it feels more than that," said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean it's more serious, more like a period in my life is over but then there's a new one beginning," said Alec as he didn't know how to put it in words. "I'm sad and excited at the same time. I'm happy because you're now with me to start this new journey with me, yet I still feel a bit nostalgic," said Alec and then shook his head when he saw that Magnus was looking at him but wasn't saying much. "Does it make sense?"

 

"Yeah, a lot actually," said Magnus and wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I feel the same way, I think it just means we're growing up," he then said as he remembered his parents telling him about the feeling of growing up. "Still can't believe the universe made me so lucky by giving me you," said Magnus and linked their fingers together as he held onto Alec's hand and then just shook his head. Alec's heart melted and he just bit into his lower lip. "It's like we've walked our own paths to this part and time of our life and now we get to join them and continue walking on the same path and make our own adventures," said Magnus, who was now only thinking out loud, but Alec liked the sound of that.

 

"That sounds so romantic," sighed Alec and Magnus giggled but then cringed as he thought about it again. It was more cheesy than romantic if he was being honest, but then again it had been established long ago that both of them _ loved  _ cheesy and he chuckled, kissing Alec's cheek. "Oh, maybe you should give poetry a try because you're very talented," said Alec very seriously and Magnus started laughing out loud, his whole body shaking from laughing so much and he then just shook his head. 

 

"You're way too impressed by this shitty verse, darling," said Magnus and started cracking up, Alec pouting.

 

"It wasn't shitty - don't call yourself that you're lovely, Magnus," whined Alec and placed his arms on top of his chest and Magnus chuckled. While he appreciated Alexander being so in awe and swooning over every little thing that he did or touched, this was a bit overboard. 

 

"It's not that, I just am-"

 

"So talented and amazing," sighed Alec as Magnus looked at him and got lost into his eyes. Magnus smiled and gave Alexander another kiss. "Anyway," said Alec. "This path…  _ our  _ path will be so amazing I can already tell," said Alec and Magnus chuckled - indeed. 

 

"Of course, my Prince," said Magnus and then grinned. "Planning on following me forever?" he asked and Alec eagerly nodded.

 

"Until the very end, my lovely Knight," said Alec back and Magnus chuckled, kissing his Prince again.

 

They planned on walking their path together and until the very end indeed - they were bound to be some obstacles in the way, but united the two soulmates would be able to overcome everything. With working together and with the help of their friends and family - no one said they'd have to walk this path alone.

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you like it :)


End file.
